When You Wish Upon A Star
by Christabell
Summary: It was Lily's 7th year, & she transferred from Durmstrong, where she had been ridiculed for 6 years. On the ride to Hogwarts, she met four very interesting boys, an experience that changed her life forever. Chapter 10 up - 2/12
1. Of Revelations & Clumsiness

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Author's Note: This is my first Lily and James story ever, and so far I am rather pleased with it. I know that some ideas have been used before, however some are my own as well. I'd really love to get some feedback on this as soon as possible so I can use anything I hear to improve future chapters. This story will go through the Marauder and Lily's 7th year at Hogwarts, but probably not much further than that seeing as I don't really want to kill them. lol. Please review!  
  


When you wish upon a star  
by Christabell  
  
  
Chapter One: Of revelations and clumsiness  


  
Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. The redhead bowed her head, and made her wish, as her mother stood, waiting beside the little girl's bed. I wish that my life will always be this perfect, and that someday, I'll find my prince, just like in a fairy tale, and just like Mama did,' she thought. Mama, I wished that... she trailed off, a confused look on her face, seeing her mother put a finger to her lips.  
  
Make sure you don't tell your wish to anyone, dear. It will only come true if it's a secret. That's part of the magic. The little girl nodded, and climbed into her bed.  
  
Good night. I love you, Mama, the little girl whispered through a yawn. Her mother leaned down, and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Good night. I love you too, Lily. Get to sleep. The Easter Bunny will be here soon. You'll get to see everything that he brought you in the morning. She smiled on her little angel, and laughed silently, for Lily was already sound asleep. She crept out of the room, paused at the door, and blew a kiss to her sleeping daughter. With that, she walked out of the room, and closed the door.  
  
In the next room, Petunia, Lily's older sister, lay in her bed, eavesdropping through the thin wall. Magic isn't real. It's just something babies believe in. Just like Santa Claus, or the Easter Bunny,' she scoffed. She turned out her lamp, waiting for her mother or father to come tuck her in. They never came. Petunia drifted off into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams featuring nasty, evil witches and wizards, and bright pink Easter Bunnies from years past, who had forgotten to stop at her house, and all sorts of devilish, magical creatures that only the dark side of the imagination could think up. It wouldn't be until four years later that Petunia would learn how very mistaken she was.  
  
******  
  
You're a what? Petunia Evans' screech pushed any thoughts of sleep from the occupants of the neighboring houses. She had just arrived home from summer camp, and Lily had dropped the bomb.  
  
I'm a witch, she repeated calmly. While you were away at camp, an owl came to deliver a letter to me. It was from Durmstrang, a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I leave tomorrow.  
  
You're a freak, do you know that? You just made up that whole story to try to look better than me for once. Well, I don't believe it. There's no such thing as magic! Lily stared at her.  
  
You want proof? Fine then, read this. She drew out the letter from her pocket, and held it out for Petunia to read. As she read, she got angrier and angrier.  
  
You will regret the day you read this letter, she said, shredding the parchment into pieces. Petunia snickered at Lily. She swung her fist, connecting with the younger girl's jaw. Lily whimpered in pain, helpless. She had always been petite, and Petunia, well, wasn't. With four additional years to her life, a whole foot more than Lily had, plus several pounds more (accounting for several diets on Petunia's part), Petunia always had the advantage in fights, so Lily, wisely, had tried her hardest not to pick fights in the past. So now she stood there, crouched in a corner, unable to fight back, as Petunia practiced her boxing moves. Finally, Lily managed to escape to her room, sobbing, and locked the door. She curled up on her bed, and hugged her teddy bear.  
  
Oh Teddy, she cried out loud. Why does this all have to happen to me? I didn't ask to be a witch. I didn't ask Petunia to hate me, when I hadn't even done anything. I didn't ask for my ex-stepfather to rub off on her. I didn't ask for her to take it out on me. It's not fair!   
  
Lily sighed. The only thing that had gotten her through the past four years was her hope that someday, maybe, life would improve. Maybe, now, that chance would be at Durmstrang. She walked slowly over to the window, searching for the brightest star. Whispering a little prayer of hope, she said, Please, let me know what it is to have a good life. I need that so bad. She climbed painfully under her covers, knowing that she would need her rest for the next day.  
  
Well, life was not better at Durmstrang. Everyday, Lily dealt with people teasing her about everything from her red hair, to her grades, good as they were, and having no friends. Finally, near the end of her sixth year, she went to the headmaster, Amadeus Maloney.  
  
Sir, as you might have realized, I am still having a lot of trouble fitting in here. I have come to the point where I absolutely hate waking up everyday, know what I will have to deal with. I know that there is another school that I could attend, Hogwarts. Is it possible for me to go there for at least part of this year? As a transfer student? And if things work out, maybe stay there? Professor Maloney studied her, regarding what she had said quite seriously.  
  
Are you sure that is what you want? He asked, looking her in the eyes. She nodded solemnly. Then I will contact Albus Dumbledore today, so you can go there next year. I hope that things will work out better there. Lily stared at him, shocked that he had actually agreed to her request.  
  
Thanks you so much, sir. Thank you, she said, and grinned for the first time in months.   
  
****  
  
The end of that year flew by, and as did the following summer. And the day drew ever nearer. The day were Lily would start her new life.  
  
Lily, dear, an owl came for you... it's from Hogwarts. Lily grinned gratefully at her mother and quickly opened her letter. As she scanned the contents, she gave a gasp of delight.  
  
Mom! I'm Head Girl! They don't even know me and I became Head Girl! she exclaimed. Not even Petunia's sour face could ruin her good mood. Soon after, her mother left, for yet another date. She had been dating ever since Lily's stepdad had left the family. She had been married three times already, and even though Lily loved her mom dearly, she hated it when she would come home, giggling like a young school girl, drunk as hell. Lily would always be the one to wait up for her to come home, make sure she got to bed alright. In the mornings, it would be Lily making sure everything ran smoothly, all the while taking care of her mother's headaches and hangovers.  
  
As her mother shut the door, Lily sighed. She hated being alone with Petunia. As long as her mother was there, she didn't have to worry about being safe. But when she was gone, it was a totally different case. Her thoughts were interrupted by Petunia's snarling voice.  
  
You are a freak. How can you even think that you will fit in anywhere? Just look at you! That ugly red hair of yours, those creepy green eyes, you're gross! Lily winced, though in her mind, she questioned what Petunia was saying. Why would her sister lie to her? They were family. Then, suddenly, Petunia's fist came in hard contact with her stomach. The beatings had begun. Ten minutes late, a very sore Lily dragged herself up to her room. She sobbed on and on until a light caught her eye. It was the first star of the evening. And Lily closed her eyes and made her wish. The same wish that she had been wishing for five years. She needed a better life.  
  
*****  
  
Several hours later, Lily woke up to the sound of a door closing rather loudly, followed by a crash. She managed to get herself down the stairs, and in her state of soreness and sleepiness, she saw her mother lying at the foot of the stairs, fast asleep.  
  
God, Mother. You have the worst timing, she said to no one in particular. She carefully picked up her mom, who woke up, and immediately started giggling. Lily sighed, and walked into the family room, half dragging, half carrying her mother. She lifted her up and placed her on the couch. Deciding that it would have to do for now, she slowly walked back up the stairs, and went fell back asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up early to feel the sun streaming down on her through the window. She stretched drowsily, and got up. As she rose to her feet, she could feel Petunia's marks taking their toll on her body, but she forced herself to smile. Today was the day she was going to Hogwarts, away from Petunia, her mother's problems, and Durmstrang. A fresh, new start for Lily Evans.  
  
Lily waved good-bye to her mother, as the black convertible pulled away from the station.  
  
Good bye baby! Have fun at school! her mother yelled out the window.  
  
I love you too, Mom! See you for the holidays! she yelled at the quickly retreating car. She saw a window open, and a hand wave, and then the car was out of sight. She looked around, trying to determine where the train was. At least the muggles wouldn't recognize her for a witch. She was dressed in a pale pink tank top, and dark denim capris. She looked perfectly normal. She wandered around in circles, unable to find the train to Hogwarts. Just when she was about to give up hope, a boy about her age, with grayish-black hair a bit on the chubby side, but with a smile to warm any heart, ran into her. He glanced up, blushing slightly.  
  
Oh god, I'm so sorry... I am such a klutz! I can never manage to make my feet go where they should. he said quickly, helping Lily to her feet. Are you ok? he asked, very concerned. Lily let out a slight giggle before introducing herself.  
  
I'm fine. I'm Lily Evans. Do you think you could help me? Without waiting for an answer, she continued. I'm trying to find Platform Nine and Three-Quarters... but I'm having a bit of trouble. It doesn't seem to exist. The boy grinned.  
  
Yeah. That tends to be a problem. I hate it when I look for something only to find it isn't real. His grin widened as he saw Lily's expression change.  
  
Are you meaning to say that I am looking for something that isn't real? And then that means that this whole thing is a joke? she asked indignantly. The friendly boy laughed, but quickly reassured her.  
  
Yes it's real, and of course I can help you. You asked the right person. I assume that you are a witch? Lily nodded.  
  
Yes, I'm transferring from Durmstrang. It's weird. The train for Durmstrang leaves from this same station, for those who like to take it. Not many people do though. All you had to do was stand at one of the platforms and whisper a password, and you would be at the platform. It was always really quiet on the train, but that was better. I never had many friends there. They all made fun of me for one reason or another. I never had any problem finding that station though. It always seemed easy, even when I was a first year. Well, I'm a seventh year now. What about you?  
  
Me too! My name is Peter Petrigrew. I'm a Gryffindor... hopefully you will be too that way we can have classes together. At least then you'd know somebody. Anyways, just follow me. I'll show you where the train is. So Lily followed Peter, the two of them chatting avidly the whole way, as though they had known each other for much longer than ten minutes.  
  
See that wall straight ahead? All you have to do is walk straight through it. Yeah, I was scared the first time I did it. but it's fine, and I promise you won't get hurt. Why don't you go first. I'll be right behind you. Lily grinned nervously, but trusting him, did as he told her too. She ran straight at the wall, and was amazed to see the Hogwarts Express right there in front of her. Seconds later, Peter was standing behind her, laughing at her astonishment.  
  
Come on Lils, lets get on the train. I want to introduce you to the guys. I'm sure you'll love them.  
  
  
********  
  
AN: So..... what do you think? I know that mostly everyone hates Peter, but he was a Marauder, and James and the gang obviously trusted him, so I'm making him nice. So if you don't like that, then I'm sorry, but I can;t have him be a total jerk and have Sirius, Remus, and James all hate him. Because otherwise James would have never trusted him with Lily and his lives later on. So yep. That's my reasoning. Review!!!!!


	2. Of Flirting and Falling

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope everyone likes it so far. I have two new chapters to add after this one, so you're in luck!  
  


When you Wish Upon A Star  
by Christabell  
  
  
Chapter Two: Of flirting and falling  


  
  
As Lily and Peter boarded the train, Lily's heart started racing. What if the didn't like her? Petunia's words floated into her head. You are a freak. How can you even think that you will fit in anywhere?' Peter looked over, and sensing her nervousness, put a hand gently on her arm to stop her.  
  
Lily, you have nothing to worry about. I know that you'll fit in fine with us. I mean, how could anyone not like you? I barely know you, but you seem so willingly open, so nice, and pretty. He blushed at the last word, but kept on talking. You didn't judge me by what I look like, or how clumsy I can be. Why wouldn't they accept that? Lily stepped over to him and gave him a friendly hug.  
  
Thanks Peter. You have no idea how much that helped. The two friends proceeded to enter the compartment that had been occupied for the past six years by the Marauders. Peter opened the door to a blast of sound.  
  
Hey Peter! You made it! We thought you were gonna miss the train! Lily stood back giggling as Peter got squashed under the bodies of three other boys.  
  
You wanna let me breath? came the muffled response. The four guys picked themselves up off of the ground, and it was then that they noticed Lily. One of them, with shoulder-length black hair started nudging Peter in the ribs.  
  
So Petey... now we know why you were late, don't we? he said laughing. Why don't you introduce us to your new girlfriend? They all looked over at Lily who was now falling over, laughing her head off.  
  
Peter, the look on your face is priceless! Anyways, we're not going out. I met Peter at the train station, while I was lost today. I'm a seventh year transfer student from Durmstrong, she managed to say between fits of giggles. I'm Lily Evans. I assume that you're Peter's friends? One of the boys, with horribly messy jet-black hair, started to speak.  
  
'Fraid so. I'm James Potter, this is Sirius, though he rarely is, he said pointing to the boy with the long black hair, and this is Remus. Remus was the fourth boy, with sandy blond hair, and even though he looked calmer than the other two, Lily could tell that he had a wild side that could appear out of nowhere. James continued, Sorry about Sirius. He's hard to control around lovely ladies like yourself. You will be sitting with us, correct? Because I am not one to let someone as beautiful as you get away... Wow... she's beautiful. I bet she won't be able to resist the famous Potter charm....' he thought, staring at her as he awaited her response.  
  
Well, when you put it that way, I suppose I must. Poor me. Stuck in a compartment with all of you. It's times like these when I really begin to pity myself! Lily grinned. I like this guy,' she thought. And he's definitely on the cute side. Ok fine. He's wicked hott, and charming, but he can't know that I think that. I mean, he doesn't even know me! Why would he like someone like me?  
  
The other boys glanced about at each other, sharing knowing looks as the flirtation between Lily and James continued, throughly amused.   
  
Oh, but dear lady... how could anyone resist my amazing charms? I find it quite hard to believe that even you could do that.  
  
How can I do that, you ask? Just like this. Lily turned to walk out of the compartment, but James was too quick. Lily suddenly found herself facing an all-too-hyper teenage boy.  
  
I believe that you will be forced to stay then, Lovely Lily.  
  
Well, I guess that means I have no choice in this matter. I shall stay. Lily smiled at James. He flashed Lily a killer grin, and all five attempted to sit down. They soon discovered that it was hard to fit three sixteen year olds on one of the seats. Suddenly, the train jerked and the lights flickered out. Lily, the only one standing went flying. When the lights came back on, James scooped Lily off the floor, and sat her on his lap, holding her down.  
  
James, let go of me! she whinnied. She turned around to glare at him, only to find it hard to stay mad at him. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, faking a pout.  
  
Lovely Lily, you know that you don't want to be mad at me... he turned to tickle her, only to see her wince in pain.   
  
Lily? What's wrong? Remus asked, concerned. She gave him a painful smile, refusing to make eye contact.  
  
It's nothing I'm fine.... she trailed off, wincing again.  
  
No. You're not ok. What's the matter Lily? James felt horrible, think it was his fault. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you....  
  
You didn't, she interrupted. Don't blame yourself. It's my sister, Petunia. Every time I'm home from school, I get beaten up because of what I am. She always tells me that I'm an ugly, gross, freak that will never fit in. And then she beats me up. I'm able to fix some of the bruises, but I'm not that great at medical magic. It wasn't much better at Durmstrong. I didn't fit in at all, just like Petunia says. I was made fun of constantly for everything. It's not much anymore. It's just life. I'm used to it now. Lily lifted up the hem of her tank top, revealing her bruised and cut up stomach. The boys gasped, imagining what her life at home must be like, and at once expressed their sympathies.  
  
James started, I know that I haven't known you for that long, but I can tell you that you are not a freak. You are kind, courageous and trusting enough to tell us your problems, beautiful, he touched her hair, twirling it around his finger slowly, and continued, and you can't say that you don't fit in here. I mean, the four of us here are the four most popular guys in our year. I don't want to brag, but it's true. Do you really think we would just accept you like this if you were a freak? No. He stopped suddenly, as Lily buried her head in his chest, sobbing. He sat there, glancing around at his friends, not quite sure what to do, rubbing her back, and hugging her. After several minutes, she lifted her head slowly, wondering what the four guys must be thinking.  
  
Thank you. Thank you so much, she looked around, noticing a few confused looks. I've never told anyone about that. Never had any friends, except those who used me for grades. I could never trust anyone with my secret, and within minutes of knowing you guys, I feel like I know you wouldn't tell anyone or anything. And James? she looked him in the face, What you said was one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. Thanks. At that point, Remus chose to interfere.  
  
Umm.... Lily? I studied medical charms for the past few years as an extra class because of.... because of... oh well, I guess I can tell you this. You trusted me enough, so I can trust you too. I'm a werewolf. I was bitten when I was really young. He looked at her, concerned as to what her reaction might be. She smiled reassuringly.  
  
Thank you for trusting me. I'm sorry about that Remus. I can tell that you don't deserve that. He sighed gratefully, glad that she didn't hate him for that.  
Well, what I was saying was that I know a lot about the charms because after a full moon, I transform back and am covered with scratches and such, so I was taught how to heal myself. If you like, I'll do what I can to relieve the pain and get rid of the bruises? he asked shyly. Lily nodded.  
  
That would be great, she said smiling. She lifted up the bottom of her shirt again, and Remus pressed his wand against the bruises, murmuring several spells. In no time, she was good as new. She leapt up and gave him a huge hug. James stared as she hugged his friend. He found it strange that he felt a twinge of jealousy, wishing that it was him, not Remus receiving Lily's affections. He was brought out of his thoughts by Lily's voice.  
  
Thank you, Remus. I can actually move without hurting now.... that hasn't happened in a while. The rest of the ride went uneventfully, with Lily learning more and more about the Marauders, and visa versa. They felt no need to keep secrets from each other. Lily had already proven that she was willing to trust them and could be trusted. The boys spent at least an hour explaining every prank that they had played. Lily, of course, felt the need to tell them just how she would have done the prank, and how much better hers would have been. By the end of that hour, she had the boys looking at her as if she was a goddess.  
  
Lily.... I think that we better include you in all our pranks now, huh? asked Peter. Lily smirked.  
  
Oh yes. You better, or else I might have to start pulling the pranks on you! she exclaimed, her whole face lighting up at the prospect. And I have some pretty good ideas too. The boys immediately informed her that there was nothing that she would not be included in because, as Sirius so nicely put it, We need your ideas almost as much as I need your body! which resulted in a hard slap from Lily and lots of laughs all around.  
  
The announcement came on about their arrival to Hogwarts coming up soon. The all left the compartment to change into their robes, one by one. When Lily left, Peter looked straight at James, looking him straight in the eye.   
  
You like her, he said. James blushed.  
  
Peter laughed.  
  
Don't worry, she likes you too, mate. Just ask her out already. The two of you are flirting so bad, it's driving me crazy! James' face turned even redder, but he was saved because at that moment, Lily walked in the door. Remus left right after. As soon as Remus was out of the door, Sirius began to talk.  
  
Say, Lily, Sirius started, because of Remus' condition, Peter, James and myself and going to help him out. We're becoming Animagi. We know it's illegal and dangerous, but we think Moony is worth it. You could join us, if you'd like. It doesn't matter for the potion because we just divided it into however many portions we need. Remus doesn't know about this yet. We're going to surprise him on his birthday. Please say you'll join? Lily looked at all of their eager faces, and with a sigh of defeat, agreed.  
  
If I get sent to Azkaban for this, I am sooo blaming you! She grinned. Sure I will!   
  
Sure you will what? Remus was back. Sirius thought fast. His mind drifted to the previous conversation.  
  
Lily just agreed to go out with James! he exclaimed. James and Lily glanced at each other and then glared at Sirius, who shrugged. The moment they turned away, he grinned at Peter, who decided that Sirius was a genius.  
  
Ummm.... yep. That's right. James and I are now going out.... Lily said slowly. Remus grinned.  
  
I don't believe it. Prove it to me, he challenged.  
  
And how might you suggest we prove it to you? James asked. With a smirk, Remus replied.  
  
How about a kiss? James, never one to turn down a bet or dare, glared at him.  
  
He brought Lily back down onto his lap, looking into her eyes. She nodded slightly, letting him know that it was alright with her. She closed her eyes and James pulled her closer, giving her a sweet and gentle kiss. She smiled, and quickly began to respond. Minutes later, they were interrupted by Sirius coughing loudly.  
  
Oh, my poor virgin eyes! he exclaimed dramatically. James and Lily separated, both blushing and gasping slightly for air.  
  
Lily whispered. James, come on. I think that we need to talk. She grabbed his hand, and the two of them walked out of the door.  



	3. Of Confessions and Sorting Hats

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope everyone likes it so far. I have one more chapter to add after this one for now.. I'm in the middle of writing chapter five right now.  


  
  
Chapter three  


  
  
What's that about? Peter asked Sirius. Sirius looked puzzled, as did Remus.  
  
Wait...... Sirius? Are they really going out? I didn't actually think that it would happen this fast. Sirius sighed.  
  
No, Remmy. They aren't actually going out. It was sort of my cover because we were talking about your birthday present. Plus I wanted them to get together. Because James really does like her, and Lily really does like him. It's odd, though. We met Lily only a couple of hours ago. It seems like I've known her my whole life.   
  
Sirius sat there pondering why Lily fit in as well as she had with them. Remus had to agree.  
  
I know what you mean. It almost makes me believe in fate. Lily and James. Lily and the rest of us. It just works. But however you look at it, it's good for her. I mean, think about what her life has been. It's been horrible. I don't know how she managed to keep herself together with her sister around, and it seemed like she took care of her mother and the house as well. It's more than I could handle. And what she said about Durmstrang? How could everyone make fun of her? She is such a fabulous person. but I wonder what will happen between her and James. Will they go out? Hopefully James will get up the nerve to formally ask her out. Whatever happens, I would love to have her stick around, and hang out with us. Peter jumped into the conversation.  
  
Yeah. I met her by crashing into her, not watching where I was going. But she didn't judge me by that. Didn't even get mad. She just smiled and asked for help. I was so glad when I found out that she was a witch and that she would be going to Hogwarts as well. But guess what I found out? She's the new Head Girl. She told me that on the way to the platform. Apparently Dumbledore just looked at her grades and saw that she had never been in much trouble. Then he talked to her old headmaster and that was that. Crazy, huh? I wonder who the Head Boy is.... Peter trailed off, lost in thought.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, Lily and James had finally found an empty compartment where they could talk. James looked at Lily, who was looking very uncomfortable.  
  
James, that kiss.... it was... I mean, I felt... James stopped her there.  
  
I know, Lily. I know exactly what you mean. When I kissed you, I felt like that was all that I needed. That nothing else mattered. That everything would be ok. I guess what I want to say is that I would really love to go out with you. Not because of what Sirius said. But because it's what I want and I think it's what you want too. So Lily, will you go out with me? he said, his voice shaking a bit. _Damn those nerves,'_ he thought to himself. His thoughts stopped there as he felt Lily grab his hands, and stare into his eyes.  
  
James, I want to. I really do. It seems like I can trust you. But, I mean, I just met you a few hours ago. Don't take that the wrong way. It's just, this is moving really fast. I've never had a boyfriend before. And before today, I'd never been kissed. It scares me.  
  
Lily, if you say yes, I promise that I will take it as slow as you want me to. I swear. He looked steadily at her, trying to make her understand. I know you've been hurt by your family, and your life hasn't been the greatest, but I will never hurt you.  
  
I still don't really understand why you'd want to go out with someone as ugly and gross as me. I know, you say that I'm not, but why would my sister lie to me? Lily said, staring off into space. James stared at her in disbelief.  
  
Why would your sister lie to you? Lily..... she's the one who is causing you intentional pain, beating you up and verbally harassing you. How could you believe someone who would do that, kin or not? Trust me Lily, you are anything but ugly and gross. You are so beautiful, so kind. James reached out a hand to touch her cheek gently. Believe me. Please? he pleaded quietly.  
  
Ok, James. I'll try. I've just believed this for so long that it's hard to imagine it not being the truth. And I guess you just changed my mind. You still want to be my boyfriend? She smiled at him, and he pulled her into a huge hug. Just then, the train slowed down. They were arriving at Hogwarts. James and Lily walked back to their compartment, holding hands the whole way. As soon as they entered, Sirius sighed.  
  
James? Lily? I want to say that I'm sorry. I put you guys in a really awkward position, and while it was amusing, it was kinda mean. I told Remus that it was just a cover for talking about his birthday. So he knows everything. James chuckled  
  
Actually, the three of you don't know everything. We are actually going out now. He grinned and gave Lily a peck on the cheek. Sirius, Peter, and Remus just stared as the new couple collapsed in laughter.  
  
said Sirius unintelligently. Oh, Lily? Congrats. First, on both snagging and snogging James within a few hours. Not just anyone could do that. And second on being Head Girl. Do you know who the Head Boy is? Lily shook her head.  
No, not yet, but.. James cut in.  
  
But I know. They all turned to look at him. It's me. Lily shrieked and gave him a big hug.  
  
That's awesome! We get to work together all year long!  
  
Yeah, but just _how_ will they be working together... that's what you have to ask. Remus muttered to Sirius and Peter, hoping that Lily had not heard. She had. She sent him a death glare, and a light smack.  
  
Don't think I won't hit you harder next time, Remus. You may act all innocent, but I can see right through that. I'd be willing to bet that you're worse than Sirius! Sirius glanced up with a look of mock pain.  
  
Dear Lady, need you insult me so? How doth the small and...... damnit, I forgot the word..... small and..... Meek! I got it! Anyway, How doth the small and meek Remus compare to my strength and wit of the tremendous Sirius. One so small would never dare to surpass me.  
  
Siri, darling. It's quite easy to be smarter than you. And if I do recall correctly, which, of course I do, I beat you in our last fight. So there, Remus exclaimed, acting extremely childish. Sirius, no more mature than Remus, glared at him, and began to pout.  
  
Remmy, sweetheart. That is very rude of you. I'm not talking to you anymore.... We're fighting! Sirius said, looking very proud of his retort.  
  
Oh, Siri dear... I am heartbroken at the fact that you no longer reciprocate my feelings. And all this time I thought we were in love. He flung a hand up to his forehead in mock pain.  
  
Oh Remmy. I'm ever so sorry. You know that I love you. I always have. I will until the end of time. I can't help it - you're just too damn sexy for me to resist. The two boys embraced each other dramatically, then momentarily broke apart, laughing so hard that tears formed in their eyes. The rest of the group joined in, and it took several minutes before they could calm down.  
  
Well, umm... That was relatively new and interesting... James said, still chuckling.  
  
Hey... let's go. We're here, Peter said. We don't want Lily to miss the sorting. Hope for Gryffindor! Lily smiled.  
  
I am. But even if I don't get that, will I still have some classes with you? she asked.  
  
Of yeah, and we'll definitely sneak you into our common room with lover boy's invisibility cloak. James blushed at the reference and was about to defend himself, but Lily came over and put her arm around his waist.  
  
Don't worry about it, lover boy, she joked. They're just jealous because it's you, not them who's gonna be getting some. With that, the five headed off towards the carriages that would bring them to the school.  
  
******  
  
When they arrived at the school, James grabbed Lily's hand and squeezed it.  
  
Are you nervous? he asked sweetly. He knew the answer. Lily was already shaking.  
  
Well, yeah, a bit. I'm just so worried that no one else will like me. And what if I get into Slytherin or something? What will happen to me then? I won't really be able to talk to you guys, or be with you, James. That would just really....  
James supplied.  
  
Basically. It would be horrible. Also... do you know where I should go? I don't really want to sit with the first years. And... Oh God, everyone's going to hate me! James reassured her.  
  
First. You wouldn't get into Slytherin. You are too nice. Second. I'll show you where to go. I have to talk to Dumbledore. I think Head By and Head Girl sit up with the teachers for the sorting, so you will just sit up there with me and probably go first. It'll be no big deal.  
  
Thanks James. They reached the doors to the Great Halls and walked up to the front of the room, up to Dumbledore, who greeted them warmly.  
  
Welcome Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. I take it that you two have met, he said, glancing down at their intertwined hands. James, did you explain to Lily what would be happening? James nodded, and Dumbledore carried on. Good. As you might know, you will be the first to be sorted. We always have transfer students and anyone else with any other special circumstances go first. The first years can wait. You to can sit over there. With that, he pointed to two seats which had just appeared next to his. He cleared his throat, and began to speak to the students.  
  
This year, the sorting will not start with the first years. It will start with our new Head Girl, Lily Evans. She is transferring from Durmstrang, and I hope you will all make her feel welcome. Come here Lily. It's your turn to be sorted. Lily looked over at James, who gave her a reassuring look.   
  
She slowly walked up and placed the hat on her head, sitting on the stool. She could immediately feel its presence in her, entering and probing her mind, searching through her soul. _Ah. Ms. Evans. What a surprise. It's not very often that I get a 7th year student to sort. Now, let's see..... where shall I place you. Hmmmmm... I think that __ No, that won't do. You have the ambition, but alas, you are muggleborn. Then I suppose that _ _No. While you are kind, you wouldn't be able to get used to the dull yet happy-go-lucky life style. Then how about _ _No. You are smart enough, but I see that your heart lies elsewhere. Then it shall be _ _You will fit in perfectly there, with your new friends.... and James.'_   
  
Lily promptly took the hat off her head, looking at the confused and disappointed faces of all except the Gryffindors, who were cheering like mad. It was the first year that both the Head Girl and Head Boy were both from the same house, let alone theirs. _Hmmmm. I guess it's strange for one person to fit into all four houses.'_ She shrugged and went back to sit next to James, thankful that her sorting was over.


	4. Of Snape and Slapping

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope everyone likes it so far. This is the last chapter I have done right now, but I am close to finishing chapter 5. Also..... I am in need of a beta reader. If anyone wants to help me out here, email me at Christabell112@yahoo.com or on AIM my sn is Brodwystr2b88. Either way would be great.  
  
When You Wish Upon A Star  
By Christabell  
  
  
Chapter Four: Of Snape and Slapping  
  
  
As soon as Lily got back to her seat, James cracked a huge grin.   
  
I was getting nervous when you were up there. And then the hat couldn't decide... that's never happened before. What did it tell you?  
  
Well, it told me that I would do great in any of the houses, but there was something holding me back in the other three. Slytherin it was that I was muggleborn, Hufflepuff was that i needed more excitement, Ravenclaw was that, well.... I wanted to be with the guys, and you of course. Plus, it said that I would fit into Gryffindor perfectly. she smiled at him, but as soon as he opened his mouth to reply, Lily put a finger in front of it. She picked up his hand and slapped it lightly, whispering Bad James. Hush. Don't be rude. I would hate it if everyone had been chatting during my sorting.   
  
James just stared at her. Lily was so different. She was one of the most unpredictable girls he knew. Not that it was a bad thing. He loved that about her. All the other girls he had dated, and there had been quite a few, had never left him thinking. They had all been mindless and superficial and had only liked him because of his looks, or his popularity. And strangely enough, it had never bothered him until today. When he met Lily. She had opened up his eyes and made him see that there was such thing as a pretty girl who was nice and smart and...... he stopped himself there. Just thinking about her made him want to kiss her and hold her, which could have been a bit awkward, as they were sitting next to the professors, in front of the whole school.   
  
Several minutes later, the sorting was over, and Dumbledore stood up again and began to talk.  
  
Welcome to our new first years and Head Girl. I would like to go over a few school rules. First, the Forbidden Forest is just that. Forbidden.   
  
He said this and glanced briefly at Sirius, Remus, and Peter over at the Gryffindor table, and then at James behind him, who looked away sheepishly.   
  
And I would like to also add that you should stay away from the Whomping Willow unless you want to be severely hurt. He again looked at the four boys, but added another one in the glance. One of the older Slytherins, with long, greasy hair and a smirk on his face.   
  
The boys didn't tell me anything about the tree... or that Slytherin. I'll have to ask them about that,' Lily thought to herself.  
  
Dumbledore continued. I guess that is it for now. He clapped his hands and food appeared on all the plates. Let's eat. Lily, James, you two can go over to your table now. And Lily.... Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor. That was my house when I was a student here.   
  
They walked down to their table to the two empty seats that Sirius had managed to save for them. At once, everyone started talking to Lily. As she made conversation with all the older Gryffindors, a new voice drifted over to her.  
  
Hello, Lily. Too bad you were put here in this awful house with all these people, huh? If you were in my house, we could have been great together. Lily looked behind her to see the same Slytherin that Dumbledore had been talking to before.  
  
Who are you? And why do you want to bug me? she asked, annoyed at his rude manner.  
  
My name is Severus. Severus Snape from Slytherin. Lily began laughing as everyone shot confused looks at her.  
  
It's alliteration! she giggled. Except that you need to add more. You could make one of those TV ads. It can be... He's Slimy, Slithering, Sour, Scandalous.. you guessed it... it's Severus Snape from Slytherin! She collapsed on Peter, laughing like mad, as Snape glared at her. When she finally regained control of herself, she turned to look at Snape.  
  
I suggest that you take that back, Evans. You know you want me. Everyone does. With this, he slowly placed his hands on her ass, and grabbed her in an attempt to bring her closer to him. Lily had had enough. She stood up, aware of the whole school now watching them.  
  
Who do you think you are? You come over here, insult my house and everyone in it, try to hit on me, and piss me off. And donm't you even think about grabbing my ass again... that's not your job. That's for someone else to do, she said, glancing sideways at James. She continued on. You know what they say about redheads having horrible tempers? It's true. When someone acts like this around me, they should know what's coming for them. A loud SMACK was heard by all as Lily slapped Severus with all her might on the cheek. A large red hand print and a look of astonishment formed on his face and the hall filled with laughter. You deserved that, Lily said as she pushed him over to his table and sat down to hear the praise of her house mates. And I am throughly sorry to all of you professors. I wasn't planning on doing that until later on in the year once you actually knew me. She laughed and sat back down at her table.  
  
Lily... that was awesome!   
  
You were fabulous!  
  
God, I wish you had been here before to do that... it's about time he had a girl put him in his place. I've never had the courage to stand up to him, knowing that he could hex me into the next century, the slimy little creep. The last comment had come from a pretty black-haired girl with a pixie cut, sitting next to Sirius. I'm Arabella Figg, she introduced.  
  
Yep, soon to be Black, interrupted Sirius, throwing an arm around her, which she shrugged off. Arabella glared at him, and then turned back to Lily.  
  
He wishes. Anyway, I'm a seventh year too, so we'll be sharing a dorm. The other girls are Tiffany, or Tiffy, she said pointing to a short girl with sandy blonde hair flirting with Remus. And then there's Melissa, or Mel, she said of a tall brown haired girl. And last there's Mari. We don't really talk with her that much. We tried a couple of years ago, but it's hopeless. It seems like she would be a great addition to our group, but she doesn't seem to agree. Arabella pointed to a girl on the end of the table with pink hair sitting alone. Lily knew how she felt. That had been her at Durmstrang. Well, minus the pink hair. But being the only redhead, she had stood out enough. She felt the need to help Mari. Perhaps she would let her because she understood.  
  
Thanks Arabella. I'll be back. She got up and sat down next to Mari who looked up, then quickly looked away.  
  
Hey. I'm Lily. I guess you're Mari? The girl nodded. I love your hair. It's so awesome that you have the confidence to do that. Mari looked at her as though she had three heads.  
  
Why the hell do you like it? Everyone else just thinks I'm a freak. Why would you be any different? You wouldn't understand. Lily sighed.  
  
I understand a lot better than you think I would. You might have heard that I transferred from Durmstrang. The reason of that was because I didn't fit in at all. Everyone made fun of me for being smart, how I looked, how I acted, everything. I finally couldn't stand it anymore, so I talked to Amadeus Maloney, our headmaster. He agreed to let me start over here. And people like me here. It's strange. I have friends. And that's never happened before.  
  
Wow. You? People made fun of you? Mari asked.  
  
Yeah, it got pretty bad. And my sister convinced me that I was a freak and that I was an ugly, fat, horrible nobody, so home wasn't any better. She attacked me constantly, and beat me up.... actually she still does. But Remus helped heal me on the train ride here. Mari sighed.  
  
I can relate with most of that. But I can't bring myself to change who I am for others. I would really love to have friends and fit in, but I need to be liked for who I am. Lily grinned.  
  
Well you got one friend here, Mari. Why don't you come over and sit with me and some of my friends. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Why, Arabella told me that she would love to get to know you and that you seemed like a really cool person, but it was just hard to get you to talk to her. Mari looked shocked.  
  
You mean that one of the most popular girls in our grade thinks I'm cool? Lily laughed.  
  
Yup... lucky you, huh? Come on.... come sit with us. Please? You know you want to... Lily persuaded, grinning.  
  
Fine. I will. Mari finally agreed. By the way, Lily, nice job with Snape. The two of them got up, and went over to James, Arabella, and the rest of the students from their year. They sat down, and Arabella smiled kindly at Mari.  
  
Hey Mari. It's awesome that you're gonna sit with us. Mari blushed lightly, making her whole face glow.  
  
Thanks Arabella. Hey everyone, she said softly. As everyone talked around her, she silently thanked Lily for bringing her over. She didn't fit in yet, but now she knew it was possible. As she looked at Lily, she wondered why everyone at her old school hadn't likes her. She was such a charismatic person, and she had gone out of her way to make sure everyone was included. What wasn't to like?  
  
Soon after, the feast had ended, much to Sirius' dismay. Lily chuckled just thinking about how much that boy had eaten. He had protested furiously when Dumbledore told him to leave and go to his common room, claiming that he hadn't even begun to be full. He took out his wand, and transfigured a sign, and started running around the hall.  
  
More food, more food, he started yelling. It had taken James, Peter and Remus to drag him away from the table, while Arabella, Mari and Lily gave in to their laughter.


	5. Of Carp and Quidditch

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Author's Note: *Grins* Chapter Five is up! lol. Still looking for mucho feedback from everyone. So read and review... you know the deal. I just love getting reviews! Also..... I am in need of a beta reader. If anyone wants to help me out here, email me at Christabell112@yahoo.com or on AIM my sn is Brodwystr2b88. Either way would be great.  
  
  
  


When You Wish Upon A Star  
By Christabell  
  
Chapter Five: Of Carp and Quidditch  
  


  
The eight students headed up towards the Gryffindor common room, with Lily looking around in amazement.  
  
Wow... this school is so much nicer than Durmstrang. The only nice thing about that school was the headmaster... at least he was nice to me. He let me transfer here. But it was always so cold, and damp there, like you were trapped in a dungeon. And everything was about the dark arts. The charms we were taught were utterly complex ones that you really don't ever want to use. We were taught to transform people into horribly grotesque figures. I remember in my second year, when we learned human transformation, one kid was used as the example in the front of the class because he had been talking too much. The professor told us what not to do. And showed us what could happen on the student. Everyone laughed at him and the professor decided to leave him like that to teach him a lesson. After class, I transformed him back because the professor refused to, but it was horrible. Poor kid ended up transferring to some other school because he was so scared of the teacher. But the headmaster was so clueless... I don't even think he knew half of the dark magic we were being taught. Some of our professors would put charms on us preventing us from telling the headmaster what was happening. It was so awful. At least it won't be like that here. Lily shivered at the memory, and James put his arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
Of course it won't be like that here. he said reassuringly. Arabella looked shocked at the gesture.  
  
Wait.. you two... you aren't.. no, you can't be... I mean, you just... she stuttered. James laughed.  
  
If you're trying to ask if we're together, then the answer would be yes. If that's not what you meant, then I'm afraid I have no idea what you are saying, and therefore, can not help you, he said, his eyes lighting up as he smiled.  
  
Oh wow. That was fast, huh James?  
  
Aw, shut it, Arabella. Sirius, get over here and shut her up! Sirius grinned and quickly came over to Arabella, happy to oblige. And promptly kissed her on the lips.  
  
Sirius Black! I can't believe you! she shrieked. She heard several people laughing. It was then that she remembered that it was not just the eight of them. They were leading all of Gryffindor up to the common room. She groaned, and Lily gave her a questioning look.  
  
What's that matter Arabella? Anything other than Sirius? Arabella nodded.  
  
Lily, look behind us. I think that we all forgot about them, she said. Lily turned around, only to see a bunch of younger students giggling at the show the eight seventh years were putting on.  
  
Finally, the crowd reached the common room. As the older children settled into their regular routines, the first years looked on, a bit intimidated. Seeing this, James took charge.  
  
Alright. Can all the first years come over here to Lily and I? There, that's better. Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm James, and this is Lily, and you are lucky enough to have the Head Girl and Boy both in your house. Alright, the boys dormitory is up the staircase on the left, and the girls dormitory is up the staircase on the right. If you have any questions, just ask Lily or I, and if you can't find either of us, just ask one of the older students. The first years, a bit calmer now, headed up to their dorms. Oh carp! Lily, we're late! We're supposed to meet Dumbledore in his office right now. James grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the common room and the two set off running. As they were running, Lily thought about what James had said right before they had left Gryffindor Tower.  
  
James... why did you say carp? James laughed.  
  
To make a long story short, my mom always used to freak out when I would say crap, and one day, Sirius was over and he looked at the fish my mom was making. Being very excited at the sight of food, he yelled, Oh, Carp! My mom thought he had said Oh crap' and was about to get mad when I fell down laughing. And it's just stuck since then. At that moment, they arrived at Dumbledore's office and James started yelling out different types of candy.  
  
Cockroach clusters! Bertie's Every Flavor Jelly Beans! Chocolate Frogs! ummm.... Sweet tarts! With that, the door opened, and Lily and James entered his office.   
  
Why is his password a muggle candy? Lily asked.  
  
It's just one that I'm very fond of, came the reply. Dumbledore had answered.  
  
Sorry we're late, sir. We were telling the first years what to do, Lily explained, slightly out of breath.  
  
Think nothing of it, Dumbledore said. Come, sit down. I just want to go over all the rules and the duties of the Head Students with you. For the next thirty minutes, the two students and Dumbledore discussed the plans for the new year. Soon, Lily was informed of everything that she would have found out if she had attended Hogwarts for the full seven years.  
  
Well, I suppose that's it. Oh yes. One more thing. James, as the new Quidditch Captain, I assume that you can take care of tryouts this year. And Lily, by looking at everything Headmaster Maloney sent me, I saw that you were on the quidditch team as a seeker for several years. I suggest that you try out, seeing that last year's seeker graduated. And make sure the team is good this year. At the end of the season, we're going to be hosting a tournament for the top three teams from all the wizarding schools in Europe - Hogwarts, obviously, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. That's all. Have a good night, he said, winking at the two as they left the office. As soon as they were gone, James was full of questions.  
  
Lily, why didn't you tell me that you were a seeker? How good are you? How many years have you played? Are you gonna tryout? Lily laughed at James' enthusiastic approach to quidditch.  
  
James, honestly, one question at a time. I didn't tell you because it never came up while we were talking on the train. I can't really say how good I am, but my team did win the championship every year I was there. And of course I'm trying out. Stupid question. James' whole face lit up.  
  
You're gonna be on the team, Lily! We're gonna win all of the games. We're gonna kick some Slytherin arse! Lily giggled, thoroughly amused by James' childish antics, but then stopped suddenly.  
  
James, I know you want me to be on the team, but you have to promise me something. She looked at him intently. Don't chose me over someone else just because we are together. Don't even think about letting that influence the decision. Once people find out about us, they will think that you will let off easily. So promise that you will grade me twice as hard as everyone else. If I think that you let me on because anything other than my quidditch skills, I will be furious. James looked at her innocently.  
  
Are you accusing me, James Potter the perfect, of favoritism? How dare you! I would never do that. I believe myself to be above that! he proclaimed.  
Oh, so you're perfect now, are you? And ever so modest... Lily said sarcastically. James grinned.  
  
Fine. If you're going to be that way, I suppose I must take that back. Only when I'm with you can I be perfect. Because you take away everything bad in my life when ever you are near. Come on, let's go for a walk outside.   
  
Oh James, making up for your lack of modesty... how sweet! she exclaimed. James looked at her, confused. You made up for it with cheesyness... mind you, I'm not saying it's a bad thing... Laughing, he grabbed her hand, and the two slowly walked towards the lake, just enjoying their time together.  
  
******  
  
As they reached the lake, the two teenagers lay down, curled up in each others arms, watching the sun set. Lily rolled over to face James.  
  
James, I'm so afraid that I will wake up to find that this is a dream. Today has been so amazing. I found friends who accepted me for who I am, I fit in for the first time ever, I'm Head Girl, and well, I found you. It's just... incredible. She sighed happily. But what if none of this is real? James placed a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
It's no dream, Lily. It feels that way for me too. You're so unique and interesting, and everytime I saw you today, I just wanted to hold you and kiss you. Lily smiled in contentment, and snuggled up closer to James.   
  
James? Feel free to act on that anytime. I certainly will not mind. He grinned widely.  
  
I will. Trust me on that one.  
  
They lay there in silence, occasionally kissing. Lily stared up at the sky, and silently found her star and made a wish. I wish that life will always be this wonderful.


	6. Of Windows and Feathers

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Author's Note: Wahoo... I got 7 reviews in three days. I'm so excited! Thank you to:  
  
Dathrian Princess - I'm glad you love my story!  
Love4James - I always hate it when Lily won't stand up for herself, especially knowing that she has red hair. I'm also a redhead, and definitely have the temper to go along with it. It's one of those things where I just hate having people trying to shelter/protect me from people or stuff. So that's where my Lily came in. :)  
uknowwhoslittleprincess - Thanks! I'm planning on continuing it unless I just get a bunch of feedback telling me it sucks.  
Sassy Chica - You're the first person who's put me under favorite authors! That's so cool!  
Kitty Prydew - Just wait... Lily will be doing something that is a form of revenge against Petunia... not yet, but sometime in the future.  
btownbabe - Yeah, I know it's going fairly fast right now, but there is a reason for that. I realized it currently seems like _Bam!_ and everything hits you right at once, but that will all be explained soon... *evil smile* lol  
ashley - I'll update as soon as I can!  
Poli - Thanks for thinking it's smashing! lol  
  
Also..... I still am in need of a beta reader. If anyone wants to help me out here, please email me at Christabell112@yahoo.com or on AIM my sn is Brodwystr2b88. Either way would be great.  
As a general announcement to everyone on updating: My plan is to update as often as possible, but I'm going to say about once every 1-2 weeks. I won't be doing five chapters at a time like I just did, just one. I might be able to be more frequent, but I am currently in two musicals (which is about 3 hours of play practice each day) plus, in April, I'll be going to New Orleans with my school's jazz ensemble, so we're practicing 1-3 hours three days a week depending on the day. Plus I take voice lessons. And I still manage school work. So I'm slightly busy. lol.  


  
  
When You Wish Upon A Star  
By Christabell  
  
  
Chapter Six: Of Windows and Feathers  


  
  
It wasn't much later that James looked at his watch in shock. _How could it be so late already?'_ he asked himself. He moved as if to stretch out his stiff muscles, only to find it difficult due to the pressure of another body next to him. He reached down and carefully tucked a lock of auburn hair behind Lily's ear, smiling down on her. He pressed his lips gently to her forehead.  
  
he said softly, wake up. She stirred slowly, and opening her sleepy eyes, glanced around at her surroundings.  
  
Mmm... James, not morning yet... not fair, still tired, she mumbled in incoherent speech.  
  
Lily, we've been out here for about an hour. We really need to head back to Gryffindor before everyone starts to think we got in trouble or something. He grinned as she cuddled up next to him, attempting to go back to sleep. Sorry Lily, no can do. You really have to get up. There was no response.   
  
Sighing, though thoroughly content in the position that he was currently in, James decided that if she wouldn't get up on her own, he would have to make her get up himself. He leaned over her, and began tickling her so relentlessly that she was crying from laughing so hard. Before she had the chance to catch her breath, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulders, and started to run back up to the castle, Lily shrieking with a mixture of delight, caught up in the moment, and fear, frightened of falling.  
  
James, put me down this instant! James grinned, and a mischievous twinkle could be seen in his eyes.  
  
Before I do that, Lily, you have a choice.... how would you like to be put down? Like a feather or a rock? I do believe that a feather would be less painful, he teased.   
  
Lily groaned in exasperation. James finally obliged and put her down carefully, still laughing.  
  
See... feathers are better! he exclaimed. And I must admit that I achieved what I wanted to.   
  
Oh really? questioned Lily. And just what might that be?  
  
Well, you are awake now, aren't you? Lily giggled.  
  
I guess so. James? I know this might seem like a strange question, but how many other girls have you been with before me? James hesitated for a moment.  
  
Not very many. But they don't matter now anyways. he reasured her.   
  
~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore stared out of his office window. It was enchanted, like most everything he owned, to show him any place on the grounds of Hogwarts at a moments notice. This window was the real secret behind his all-knowing mind - it wasn't hard to figure out just what was going on with who and where, when he could see it anytime he wanted.   
  
He currently had it looking down on the lake, not far from the main entrance to the school. He smiled as he saw the Giant Squid playing happily in the water, but found himself squinting at two forms, two students, asleep a little ways away from the water's edge. He commanded the mirror to focus in on the figures, and a messy tangle of jet black and fiery red hair. That dark hair could only belong to one fine gentleman - a certain Mr. Potter. But who was he with? All through James' school career, Albus had found amusement in tallying the amount of girls James had been with, and the total was currently near one hundred.  
  
At another command, the mirror magnified its vision so the figures appeared even closer. To his shock, Lily Evans came into view. While he knew that Ms. Evans had become friends with James, he wasn't aware of the fast pace their relationship was taking. When the two of them had entered the Great Hall earlier that evening, he had assumed that James had just grabbed Lily's hand as a form of reassurance, not as a sign of anything more. He smiled slightly.   
And then there had been the incident with Severus - such a strange child. He had always had this idea in his head that shoving himself right up in a girl's face was always the way to get her to like him. Poor boy hadn't realized that six years of failure weren't about to change into success any time soon. It was time to pick a new method. But he was a good child. After all, he had come to him as soon as... well that didn't matter right now.  
  
Albus turned his attentions back to the window. James was currently tickling a previously sleepy Lily, before picking her up and running around with her over his shoulder. Albus sighed. What he wouldn't give to be that young again, and to have that much energy. Not that he was old, only forty. But a life of battling evil since he was young had prematurely aged him, and he found himself growing weary more often than not now. And still the struggle would continued. Starting with petty fights, evolving into full-fledged war. Tough times were coming, but they would try their best to make it through.  
  
He found his gaze drifting back to the two innocent teenagers yet again, and he could see that there was hope. Hold on to her James, you're going to need her, he whispered as the image in the window slowly faded away into nothing.  
  
~~~~   
  
James and Lily finally made their way up to the castle, still chuckling. Lily gave James a mock glare, as she began to pout.  
  
James, you made my stomach hurt, she complained. James looked up worried.  
  
But I thought that Remus had healed you? Don't tell me it didn't work.. God, this sucks. I'm sorry, this is all my fault! Lily shook her head, smiling.  
  
Really, don't worry. I meant that it hurt from laughing too much. She continued grinning as James let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Don't do that again... you scared me. he said. Lily leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Of course not. As they entered the castle, they ran into Dumbledore, who just smiled knowingly at them. The second he was out of sight, James let out a groan.  
  
How does he do that? he mused out loud. He always manages to know every little thing that occurs in or near this castle without being there to witness it happening. I just don't get it. Lily laughed.  
  
I know... it's creepy. He must have some way of watching everything. I wonder what it could be... The two walked in silence on their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. The tranquility was disturbed as Lily let out a shriek of excitement. Maybe he has one of those mirrors! Like in Snow White... you know? And he just says some spell or password and the asks to see what's happening at that time! James looked confused.  
  
What's Snow White? he asked.  
  
You know, the Disney movie. Everyone watches it when they're a kid. Seeing his bewildered expression wasn't changing, Lily quickly put two and two together. Just kidding... you wouldn't have seen that. It's a muggle thing.  
  
Which is why it would suck, said a voice from behind them. Lily whirled around.  
  
Who the hell are you? she questioned calmly. He smirked slightly.  
  
Lucius Malfoy. I'm a Slytherin. At least we've all realized that anything made by muggles isn't worth even thinking about. That includes their children. Nobody wants a mudblood, he remarked snidely. Lily saw red.  
  
Don't you dare think you can insult me. I might be muggleborn, but that doesn't mean that I'm not twice as good as you at spells and magic in general. You don't want to get me mad. Not if you value a little part of you that enables you to have children, she threatened. Lucius glared at her.  
  
You have gone too far, mudblood. You will pay for that. What makes you think you can frighten me? I am a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't get scared.  
  
Not that again, James interrupted. Must you always rely on a family name to get you out of trouble? Ooh, you're a big, bad, ugly Malfoy. Who cares? Leave Lily alone. You don't even deserve to be in her presence.  
  
I normally wouldn't be. I am above her and always will be. Besides, just look at her. Potter, think about it. Why are you defending her? You never stood up for your other little sluts And there were so many others. What are you at, a hundred now? _Don't cry, Lily. You can't let him think you are weak.'_ Lily thought. _James would have told you. He trusts you. He wouldn't have lied to you.'_ Seeing her shocked face, Malfoy continued, wanting to cause as much damage as possible. Admit it. You are a player, Potter. I bet you didn't even let her know how many other girls you've been with. And we all know that you've gone way farther with them than just kissing. Why is she any different? I'll acknowledge that she's got a great body. Bet she'd be great in bed, right Pothead? Isn't that what you were thinking all along? he retorted. Lily had had enough. She burst into tears and fled up the stairs, yearning to reach Gryffindor as soon as she could. James stared in shock for a moment as she ran off, before his fist connected with Lucius' nose.  
  
What the hell do you think you are doing? Lucius asked. What makes you think you can fight a Malfoy? If looks could kill, Lucius would have been deep down in hell.  
  
Oh, I forgot. So sorry, he said sarcastically. Lucius needs to look pretty. He spends hours in front of the mirror primping. Heaven forbid he might actually defend himself once every. James taunted. Lucius stalked off, glaring. James pitied anyone who would get in his way tonight. He gave Lucius one last look, and went off running, in hopes of finding Lily.  
  
*************  
  
Lily ran as fast as she could, still sobbing. Blinded by her tears, she slowly got lost, going further and further away from her destination. When she finally stopped running, she realized she had no idea where she was. Hogwarts was confusing enough to the students who had gone their for all of their schooling, but it was just her first day. She sank to the floor, acknowledging the fact that she was lost and would have quite a bit of trouble finding her way back to Gryffindor. She sighed, and began to think about the day, tears still dripping down her cheeks.  
It had started out so nicely, meeting Peter, and being automatically accepted into his circle of friends. And Hogwarts really was a nice school. So much better than Durmstrong. And then there was James. He had made her feel beautiful and wanted within minutes of knowing him. She thought that he trusted her. But he didn't think he could tell her that he had a reputation of going too far with too many girls. She liked him a lot, but she didn't think that she could date someone who had betrayed her trust the first day of their relationship. It was just foreshadowing for how it would go. As she sat there, she was brought out of her thoughts by a smooth, silky voice which she recognized immediately. It was the same Slytherin from dinner.  
  
Lost, Evans? Snape questioned politely, but his actions spoke otherwise. His eyes began to sweep over her body as if he were about to mentally undressing her but stopped himself. Lily covered her chest with her arms self consciously.  
  
Go away, Severus. I really don't want to deal with you right now. I'm having a bad enough time, she said softly.  
  
Are you alright? he asked, seemingly concerned. I didn't really want to do that at dinner. I'm sorry. It's just that, well, Lucius was there.  
  
Whether that creep was there or not should not change how you act towards me, Lily replied curtly.   
  
I know that. Just let me explain something. Can I assume that you know something about Lord Voldemort? Lily nodded, and Severus went on. Well, most all of the older Slytherins have been called to him to join his side. I am one of them, and I had no choice in accepting the Dark Mark. You either accept or die. As soon as I was marked, I went straight to Dumbledore and told him of what had happened. I offered to help our side. None of the Slytherins know about this, and I can't let them. Especially Lucius. His father and mother are two of Voldemorts best Death Eaters, and if he gets word that I'm a traitor, I will not be able to spy for Dumbledore. Lily stared in shock at his confession.  
  
Umm... I don't exactly know what to say to that. I still am a bit mad at you for doing what you did at dinner, but I can see that you really didn't have a choice, did you?  
  
No, I rarely do. Lucius dared me to go over and do it, and I couldn't very well just say No thank you, I don't want to be mean to muggleborns and I never have.' I might as well have signed my death wish. he admitted. But anyway, enough about me. What's that matter? Lily looked up at him, believing that he was trust worth now.  
  
Well, I don't know if you could tell at dinner, but James and I were together since the train ride today, and I asked him tonight how many other girls he had been with. He said not many. But then when we were going back up to Gryffindor, we ran into Lucius, who was utterly nasty, and then he said the only reason James would want me would be to get me in bed, like all his other sluts. All a hundred of them. And he didn't deny it. He didn't say anything. She burst into tears again. And here I was thinking that my life would be alright for once. That I might actually have friends and a boyfriend. I guess I was wrong. She sobbed and found herself in Severus' arms. He comforted her until she was able to compose herself.  
  
Thanks a lot. I really needed someone here right now. She glanced around, remembering where she was. Umm... Severus? Do you know where the Gryffindor common room is? I got kind of lost while I was running away from James. He nodded.  
  
Sure, I'll show you where they are. But I need you to know that we can't appear as friends, or even be civil to each other in the company of anyone else. It could cost me my life and possibly yours. Is it alright if I just give you directions to the room?  
  
Yes, that would be wonderful. Thanks. Severus told her how to get to the Gryffindor Tower, and Lily set out on her way, feeling slightly better. Within minutes, she had arrived at the portrait and gave the password. The picture swung open, and Lily climbed inside. The room was deserted except for James, who had beaten Lily there. He was sitting on a couch by the fireplace, just staring straight ahead. He looked up as the portrait closed and began to speak. Lily just glared at him.  
  
Don't even think to say anything to me, James Potter. I don't want to have to see you ever again. You knew how much it meant to me to have my first boyfriend, and to have it be someone I trusted. And you betrayed that trust. I hate you. She turned away from him, leaving him speechless as she disappeared up the stairs to the girs dorms.  
  
********  
  
  
AN: Well.... what do you think? This chapter was a bit longer than the other ones have been, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and if you are able to be my beta reader (editor), let me know and I will love you forever. I really want to get some feedback on my writting before I post it and I also know that there are a few gramatical mistakes in each chapter and I would love to eliminate those. Thanks a bunch!  
  
~Christabell


	7. Of Staircases and Strangers

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks to:  
  
The Washington Post: lol... I'm wicked sorry Evan. I forgot to say thanks to you before in the last chapter... I'm such a nerd. I loved your review, and you were right - you probably are not Lily. That would be.... a bit odd. Thanks again!  
  
Musicizdbest: I was trying to make it a bit of a cliff-hanger. I'm not very good at them, though, but I'm glad you liked it.  
  
pttlvr: I know what you're saying, but think about it this way: You've been made fun of your whole life and never had anyone you could trust. You go to a new school and someone that you like asks you out. When you ask him how many other girls he's been with, he says not many. You find out that he's played all those other girls and there's been around a hundred of them, but he lied to you so you wouldn't find out. I guess that's how I'm seeing it. I'm glad you liked my Severus. I've always liked him as a character in the books, but felt that he was never developed very well. My idea just formed from that. Well anyway, thanks... I'm glad you want me to continue.  
  
Sirius' Lover: They'll get back together soon enough. I'm so happy that you love my story!  
  
Plush Appeal: Great to know that you like it so much!  
  
AN: This chapter is dedicated to my beta, Kate Smith aka Isis The Goddess Of Life. Go read her stuff (after this of course).  
  


When You Wish Upon a Star  
by Christabell  
  
Chapter Seven: Of Staircases and Strangers  
  


  
Lily ran up to her room, and opened the door, only to be shocked at the explosion of sound coming from Arabella, Tiffany, and Melanie. Mari was sitting on the side, laughing, not quite in the conversation, but she was trying to be social.  
  
Oh hi! Where have you been? Arabella asked loudly, still giggling like mad. Lily didn't respond. She walked straight to her bed, and closed the curtains. The other four girls stared at her. Mari got up from her bed, and slowly opened Lily's curtains. The redhead quickly turned around, but not before Mari spotted tears trickling down her face. She sat down next to Lily, and gave her a hug.  
  
Aw, hun, what's the matter? she said sympathetically. Lily shook her head. She didn't want to get into everything right then. Well, I know that you don't know any of us very well yet, but I want you to know that you can trust us. At that, Lily started sobbing even harder.  
  
That's what he said. That's what everyone says. How can I know it's true? I can't, can I. I just give up. Please leave me alone. I don't want to talk with anyone right now. Mari got up, looking slightly hurt.  
  
Okay, Lily. But if you want to talk, just tell me. Arabella and Mari exchanged a look before they announced that they were heading down to the common room. As soon as they were out of the room, Arabella began to talk.  
  
Okay, what do you think that was about? she asked. Someone must have done something to make her feel so down. Mari looked puzzled.  
  
I have no idea. She seemed so happy at dinner. They reached the common room, and Arabella stopped suddenly. James hadn't moved since Lily had left. He still sat there, looking extremely disheartened.  
  
Alright, James. What did you do to her, Arabella inquired. He looked up at her sadly, and started to speak.  
  
Lily and I had been outside, and she asked me how many other girls I had been with. I told her not too many, hesitantly. I was planning on breaking the news to her lightly about my reputation with girls. I mean, I really like her. More than I have ever liked anyone else.   
Well, we were coming back from the lake and we ran into Lucius. He called her a mudblood, and I got really mad at him. He proceeded to ask me why I was defending her, if she was only another one of my little sluts, one out of a hundred. And he began talking about how all I liked was her body, and how great she would be in bed.   
Lily ran off, and I couldn't find her until she ran past me. She stopped here to tell me that I lied to her and that she hated me. She wouldn't even let me explain anything. He bent his head, refusing to look either of the girls in the eye.  
  
James, why don't you go up to our dorm and talk to her. She's up there crying right now, and I really think that it might help both of you to work things out, Mari said.  
  
Arabella agreed. I'm sure we can kick Mel and Tiffy out and explain things to them down here. James looked extremely grateful.  
  
Thanks a lot, you guys. The three got up and padded up the stairs. Mari opened the door, and waved Tiffany and Mel out out of the room. James entered and closed the door behind him.  
  
he asked tentatively. There was no response. He walked over to the one occupied bed, and opened up the curtain. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks, and James leaned over to wipe them away. Lily, will you please let me explain everything? She looked up at him.  
  
Why did you lie to me, James? I thought I could trust you. How can I know that you won't lie to me now? How can I know? Her voice cracked mid–sentence. James' heart broke at the sound of her hurt voice.  
  
Lily, just let me tell you why I did it.  
  
James, I really don't want to talk to you right now. I am not in any mood to deal with you, and will not. Please leave right now. He made no motion to get up. God damn you, James, just go.  
  
What if I don't want to? I'm going to stay here until you will let me talk to you. Lily glared at him.  
  
If you don't leave right now, I will slap you just as hard as I slapped Severus at dinner. James looked shocked.  
  
Lil, just listen to me! I need you to... he stopped suddenly, thinking. Severus? You're calling each other by your first names now? Lily smirked haughtily.  
  
Sometime between when we were talking with Malfoy and I yelled at you downstairs. He really is a sweet guy. Much nicer than you've been recently. James looked disgusted.  
  
Snape? Sweet? Why in hell would you think that? He sounded so appalled at the thought of his enemy being called sweet.  
  
For me to know, and you not to find out. Why don't you just leave now James. Actually, you know what? Since you won't, I will. Goodbye James. She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back in the common room, Arabella and Mari had begun to explain the situation to an annoyed Tiffany and Melanie.  
  
Honestly, Arabella, why are you taking her side? You know that I've always liked James, Melanie whined.  
  
Yeah, you're ruining my chance with him. You've never tried to get him back together with his other girlfriends.... Tiffany complained. Arabella glared at her and sighed in frustration.  
  
You're right. I haven't. Because I never cared before. But if you had seen him down here.... Mari jumped in, cutting Arabella off.  
  
He looked like his world had come to an end. Over a girl that he had just met hours before. A girl who is the reason I have friend now. He was sitting here about to cry! she said, anger apparent in her voice.  
  
Okay, we're sorry. I haven't really talked with Lily or anything and neither had Mel, but if James cares that much about her, then I guess I can accept that. I'm not happy about it, but I can deal with it, Tiffany compromised.  
  
Thanks, guys. Arabella said gratefully. She glanced upwards. I wonder how it's going up there...  
  
Don't we all. Mel agreed. No sooner had the word come out of her mouth, they heard the sound of a door slamming, and Lily walked briskly out of the common room.   
  
Wait! Lily! James appeared next to them. She's gone, isn't she. He slumped down into the couch, looking utterly depressed.  
  
That went well. She still hates me and she thinks Snape is sweet now. He groaned, and looked away from the group. The girls looked flabbergasted.  
  
What? How could she hate you? And what's this about Snape?   
  
She wouldn't let me say anything. She called his Severus, and when I questioned it, she said that in those few minutes between when she left Malfoy and I and then came here, she figured out that he was much nicer than I was. Good god. The girls looked on sympathetically. I need to go talk to Sirius. James got up and went up the stairs to the boys dorms.  
  
Wow... I gues you were right, Mel admitted. He's wicked upset. Poor James. I think this is the first time he's ever been the one hurt. It's always him doing the hurting.  
  
Yeah, I didn't realize it was to that extreme. I mean, I haven't exactly hung around him these past few years, but I heard enough stories about how sexy but heartless' he was, Mari added.  
  
Well, girls, we're going to have take matters into our own hands. We don't want a miserable redhead around - we all have see her temper, nor do we want a depressed James - he musn't go back to his old ways. We need to get them back together, Arabella decided  
  
I love matchmaking! Tiffany grinned. Mel agreed.  
  
I know... it's just so much fun. Arabella, encouraged by their excitement, was ready to get to work.  
  
What are we waiting for? Let's go! The four Gryffindor girls began to formulate a plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James slowly entered his dorm, finding only Remus and Peter. While they were two of his best friends, it had always been Sirius he could confide in the best. Sirius wouldn't laugh at him if he said something stupid, like other people would. He went to his trunk after a quick to his dorm mates, and began searching for the Marauders Map. Item after item were tossed out of the trunk, not one of them resembling the map.  
  
Did either of you two find the map? he questioned Remus and Peter. Their answers confirmed the negative. he cursed under his breath. Sirius had disappeared with the map once again, without telling anyone. Now there was no chance he would be found until he wanted to be. Knowing him, he was probably off with some random girl. James sighed, stuffed the contents of his trunk roughly back where they belonged, and, grabbing the invisibility cloak, ran out of the room. Peter stared at his retreating friend.  
  
What the hell was that about? Remus questioned Peter, who shrugged in reply.  
  
No idea. He must be up to something. It's just strange that he wouldn't include us in it. I hate it when he does that. Always him and Sirius, he said begrudgingly.  
  
Don't blame them, Peter. You know that Sirius is his only family now. They're practically brothers. You can't take that away from them. Remus berated kindly. Peter sighed.  
  
I suppose you're right.  
  
Well, obviously. I'm always right. Moony always wins. He smirked. Peter winced.  
  
Dear Moony, who is always right, he began sarcastically, Have you ever realized that you have an uncany resemblance to my best friend, Severus Snape, when you smirk like that? The expression was immediately removed from his face.  
  
Thank you for making me aware of that fact. I would never want to look like Snape, Remus shuddered. I suppose I shall never smirk again. It was very wrong of me.  
  
But Remus, Peter teased, didn't you admit before that you were always right? I believe I just proved you wrong. Remus groaned.  
  
I suppose I can't win this one, can I Wormtail? Fine... I retract the comments about constantly being right and always winning. Happy now? Peter laughed.  
  
Of course.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily made her way out of the common room, acutely aware that had been James right behind her since she had gotten off her bed. She exited through the portrait, and continued on. She leaned against a wall, watching to see if James was following her. There was no sign of him.  
  
Thank you, she breathed. She just couldn't have dealt with him. Instantly, she felt the wall against her back disappear, and stumbling backwards, she fell down gently. To her amazement, the wall quickly reappeared. She was trapped!   
  
She quickly began thinking of possible passwords, and finally decided on one. If thank you could get her in, perhaps the response could get her out. You're welcome, she said hesitantly. A door formed in the wall, and it began to open. Lily grinned. Thank you, she said, closing the door.  
  
She looked around at the large, round room she had fallen into, and watched as a grand, circular stair case, delicately carved out of stone appeared. Curiously, she slowly made her way up the flight of stairs, not quite sure where she was headed. It seemed like she walked upwards for hours, the stairs kept on popping up in front of her.   
  
At one point, she looked behind her, to see how far up she had gone. To her dismay, there were no stairs behind her! What would happen when she came back down? She sat down on one of the steps, and proceeded to dangle her feet over the edge. They didn't fall very far. As her feet touched the space previously occupied by the step, the stone itself rose up out of nowhere, securing her safety. Satisfied, Lily got up, and continued on her upward journey.  
  
The stair case opened up to a large tower, over looking all of Hogwarts. She looked around, puzzled. She hadn't seen this tower when she was outside with... James. She shook her head willing her thoughts not to drift back to him. She walked all the way around the tower, admiring the view. It was beautiful really, Hogwarts at night.   
  
She leaded out of the window to get a closer look, only to see a figure on a broom flying straight at her. She screamed as the figure swept her up, pulling her onto the broom, and they flew out of the window.  
  
Who are you? she asked timidly. Please don't hurt me... The figure laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hehehe... it's my first real cliffy! I'm so proud of myself. :) I liked this chapter - hopefully you did too and will take my oh-so-subtle-hint to review!


	8. Of Disease and Divination

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
  
Thanks to:   
  
chrysanthemum: Thank you for your review - both the criticism and the compliments. You asked why the heck is everyone telling everything to everyone else? This whole thing comes from me being a theater person. I've met people from different plays I've been in, and just knew that I could trust them. I met one of my best friends that way. I'm sort of adding what I know you can feel around certain people to a storyline. And with Lily and James - another one of my experiences. I met a boy at a music camp, and I knew then that I really liked him. I found out later that day that he liked me too, and we got together that day. We are still together, though it is kinda unofficial. So it's possible - it's happened to me. With everything happening too fast, that's being explained in either this chapter or the next, depending on where it fits in. I know that in my story, some stuff is original, and some is not. It's very hard to come up with something that hasn't been used before in the thousands of L/J stories. I'm trying my best. Well, I'm glad that you were really critical. Not many people are, and I have no idea how to improve my writing, which is the main object of writing fan fiction for me. Glad you liked the window thing and the last part of that chapter. And by the way... Your story is pretty good itself. I've been reading it for a while... I'm just horrible at reviewing.  
  
Isis The Goddess Of Life: Happy to know that you liked the chapter!  
  
Kelly: I really liked my cliffy... wasn't just mean? You'll see what happens to Lily... soon. Or like, now. lol  
  
Musicizdbest aka Colleen: Well... I'm rather proud of you... good detective work :) You're too smart though. lol  
  
serotonin: Thanks a lot... It's great to have so many people reading my story and encouraging my writing. I appreciate it a lot.  
  
Eclectia88: I'm glad you like it... I hope you had fun at lock-in/sleep over.  
  
silver10fire: How can you hate cliff hangers? They're so much fun!  
  
Sugarquill: I know it's going fast, but that starts to be explained in this chapter. There is some reason to my madness. =)  
  
Plush Appeal: I'm glad you love it, and I'm thinking as fast as I can!  
  
Sassy Chica: I actually finished this the day after I got your review... so your wish is coming true! lol - did you notice that that rhymed?  
  
  
AN: Well, I was bored today after school, so I decided to pick up the first Harry Potter book and read through, searching for mentions of people from the time of Lily and James and the gang. I did find a few, but I noticed something: JKR, much as I love her, needs to learn that there are other ways to have someone speak than just saying he said, or she said. Said, said said! It's so annoying. lol.... well, now that I'm done with that...  
  
Professor Augur's name: Augur means foretell/ prophise. So it works.  
  
Two Latin terms that are used:  
Moribundus = death causing  
Tabes = demoralization/corruption  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my beta, Kate Smith, aka Iris The Goddess of Life on fan fiction.net. Go read her stuff if you have the chance.   
  


  
When You Wish Upon a Star  
by Christabell  
  
Chapter Eight: Of Disease and Divination  
  
  


Lily leaded out of the window to get a closer look, only to see a figure on a broom flying straight at her. She screamed as the figure swept her up, pulling her onto the broom, and they flew out of the window.  
  
Who are you? she asked timidly. Please don't hurt me... The figure laughed. Lily sighed in relief. She recognized that laugh. She turned around and found her suspicions to be correct. Good grief. You scared me out of my mind, Sirius!  
  
Sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to... Sirius said innocently.  
  
What were you doing anyway, swooping in on me like that? she demanded. The broom touched down on solid ground. Sirius grinned apologetically.  
  
Well, remember how we were showing you the Marauders Map? Well, that tower is the one place that one of us has found that isn't marked on it. I discovered it last year, but kept it as my sanction... my place to think, and just get away from everything. Well, I was looking at the map and saw you near the entrance to the tower. Then you disappeared. The one problem with that tower, that I discovered my first time there, is that it vanishes, every night from 10:00 pm to midnight. I had just entered the room, and gone all the way up the stairs, to find that they emptied out into nothing. I'm not quite sure what would happen if someone was in it when it vanished, but I don't think I want to find out. Lily looked shocked.  
  
I guess we would have, if you hadn't scared the hell out of me by coming to my rescue... Lily admitted. Sirius shrugged it off.  
  
It was nothing, he said modestly. Hey! There's James. Let's go talk to him. Lily began to protest, but Sirius would hear nothing of it, and picked her back up, ungracefully plopping her down on the broom again, as they zoomed straight at James. He didn't even flinch as Sirius screeched to a stop inches away from him. James buddy! What's up? James didn't respond. He was too busy looking at Lily.  
  
Ummm... Lily? Do you think you could listen to me now? She sighed, knowing that they would have to talk sooner or later.  
  
Fine. You probably won't leave me alone until I do, will you? I'll talk to you tomorrow, actually. I'm going back to my dorm now. James nodded in agreement.  
  
Sirius, I'll talk to you later tonight... fill you in and stuff. James looked back to Lily. he said firmly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James and Sirius climbed up the stairs to their dorm in silence. They opened the door to a mess of clothes, school books, and all the personal belongings of the Marauders. James walked over to his bed, and with a sweep of his hand, cleared off at least twenty different things.  
  
So... go ahead and spill, Sirius requested. James sighed. He looked over to where Remus and Peter were playing chess.  
  
I guess you guys should listen to this too. They shoved the chess board aside and James began to tell them the whole story. When he informed them of what Malfoy had done, they all grew livid.  
  
Why that heartless bastard. If I had been there... Peter threatened. I can't believe that even he would do that.  
  
I wonder who will get a prankfest now? Remus asked sarcastically.  
  
Guys, I know you're mad. I am too. Just don't do anything until I've managed to talk to Lily successfully, ok? he questioned. His friends nodded reluctantly. Whether they would admit it or not, James was the unofficial leader of the Marauders, and as long as they could understand his reasoning, they tended to agree with his ideas. He finished telling them his story, and announced that he was going to bed.  
  
But James, it's only 9:00! We never go to bed this early, Sirius protested.  
  
Yeah, come on, Jamsey... you can't be tired yet, Peter agreed. James glared at them.  
  
I told you that I'm going to sleep and I meant it. Leave me alone. The other three glanced at each other. They knew by now not to mess with James when he was in one of his It was like a male version of PMS gone haywire, and nobody wanted to be around him when that happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily woke up early the next morning, just as the sun was rising. She couldn't believe that it was only her second day at Hogwarts. It had felt like ages. Of course, anything was better than Durmstrong. She showered quickly and headed down the stairs. James was there already.  
  
she said uncertainly. James looked up, startled to find anyone else up that early.  
  
Hey Lily. Would you mind talking now? She shook her head. They walked out of the common room in silence. They would be talking plenty later. James led Lily to a room filled with spare Hogwarts robes, scattered at random on the floor, which he had dubbed, with quite a bit of input from Sirius, The Room-with-a-thousand-Quidditch-robes-that-will-never-be-used-because-they-are-all-too-tiny'. He sat down in the corner, and Lily placed herself next to him. The next few minutes were dead quiet, so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. In fact, they did. Lily's hairpin fell to the ground, the volume of the sound startling both of them, and James began to speak.  
  
Lily, I didn't want you to find out about everything the way that you did. I was going to tell you slowly about my previous nature. But I need you to know that I've changed. Before this year, it's always been a new girl a week. Someone to make out with, or even more when I wanted, a way to escape life. Then, as soon as I was sick of her, I would dump her, and find someone else within minutes. He looked over at her, but wasn't able to decipher any emotion in her eyes.  
  
Tell me something I haven't heard already, she replied sarcastically. I caught on last night that you were just a *little* bit of a player.  
  
Lily... please listen to me, he pleaded.  
  
Okay, okay. she coincided. James flashed a grateful smile, before sombering.  
  
Then, this summer, I found out that my sister, Katherine developed a disease called _Moribundus Tabes_. I believe that it's almost like a form of the muggle virus, HIV, only this is found in solely in wizards. Anyway, Katherine has always slept around, when she was here at Hogwarts, and after she graduated. I took after her. I always looked up to her, and wanted to be exactly like her. Then I found out. They've given her another year to live. I... she told me not to end up like her. That she didn't want me to die the way she is going to. That's changed my mind about everything.  
  
I'm so sorry, James, Lily said kindheartedly. James continued speaking.  
  
What Malfoy said yesterday, yes, it's true. Every bit of it. I've gone too far with too many girls, and I regret it now. When you asked me how many girls I'd been with, I didn't want to scare you off, so I decided that I was going to tell you everything first, then explain. Do you understand what I'm saying?   
  
Yes, it makes a bit more sense now, but it still hurt me a lot, Lily remarked.  
  
I know, and I'm very sorry for that. Will you forgive me? Be my girlfriend still? James asked hopefully.  
  
I can forgive you, James, but I can't be your girlfriend. He looked shocked.  
  
Wha... what do you mean? he stuttered. He had never been rejected by anyone, and had no idea how to handle it.  
  
I know that you don't want to hear this, but I want to take things slow. I want to get to know you really well, but just as friend for now. If it turns into something more than that, so be it. But if you really like me and respect me, you won't push me into a relationship before I'm ready. James looked at her sadly.  
  
I guess that's my only choice, isn't it. Friendship or nothing for now. I need you to know that I'll wait for you. Always.  
  
James, you can't say that. We've known each other for two days. Two days! That's it. You don't know me very well at all. For all you know, you could end up hating me, and tiring of me within days. And you would have saved yourself another chance to be a dumper. It's good for both of us. Go ahead and date other girls. I will be fine with it, Lily persuaded gently.  
  
Lily, there's no one else I'd go out with now. I need you to know that. I will wait. It might kill me, but it's worth a shot. Lily gave him a quick hug and one last kiss on the lips.  
  
You'll be fine... I know you will, she stated. I need to go meet Arabella and the girls. I'll see you later, James. She ran off, leaving James staring at her, as he so often did. He put a finger up to his lips, which were still tingling from the sensation of the kiss. There was something about Lily that made him know that she was worth waiting for. The two of them had something special, James had figured that out easily in the short time period. He was determined to prove to her that she would want more than just friendship.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lily walked back to the common room, taking her time. She knew she had made the right decision. There was no way she would have been up to moving at the pace that James would have been used to. She just wasn't that type of girl, and she was glad James could accept that without too much pain. She hadn't meant to hurt him. A loud shriek threw Lily out of her thoughts.  
  
Sirius Black! How dare you! Lily recognized the voice immediately. It belonged to none other than Arabella Figg. Lily hastened her steps, longing to be a witness to the amusing scene that was sure to be ensuing. As she entered the common room, she broke into a fit of giggles. Sirius was currently lying on top of Arabella, on the floor, the latter attempting to get up. Sirius seemed to be making this difficult, partially due to his added weight, his attempts to lock lips with Arabella and also the fact that he flat out refused to get up, innocently protesting that she was nice and soft and squishy. Lily had found out that it seemed like everyone in the school had realized that the two were made for each other, and that they would make the cutest couple. That is, everyone but Arabella. She had refused to believe that someone like Sirius Black would like her, no matter what her popularity status was. They bickered constantly, and according to anyone who talked to Arabella, she complained like crazy about him.  
  
Sirius, get up right now! And just for the record, I am not squishy! Sirius chuckled.  
  
But my dear, must I really repeat myself and tell you once again that you are amazingly comfy. And yes, you are squishy. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before adding, Of course, I mean that in the nicest way possible. Arabella squirmed, as Sirius' lips almost met his target.  
  
Good grief, Sirius! Will you stop trying to kiss me? she asked, exasperated. He grinned wider, if possible.  
  
Only if I succeed... he said suggestively. Arabella looked shocked at his response.  
  
Does that mean you actually... like me, as in really like... mmmph? Her question was cut off as Sirius finally achieved what he had set out for. He pressed his lips against hers, and she felt herself slowly responding to his kiss. As the kiss got more and more passionate, Arabella tried to concentrate her thoughts. All those girls had really been telling the truth. He really was an amazing kisser. Not that it was the first time he had kissed her, but those other times had just been typically Hey Sirius, shut Arabella up, kisses, and hadn't meant anything. The two broke apart and stared at each other. Sirius looked straight into her eyes, seeing the yearning for more, a request that he was more than willing to grant.  
  
Get a room, Remus said, jokingly. It was then that their second kiss ended, and they realized that they had been oblivious to the fact that almost all of the older Gryffindors had been witness to the whole scene. Arabella began to laugh, and Sirius joined her.  
  
We have a room, thank you very much. It's not our fault that it's occupied by more than just us, she said, before returning to Sirius. So... what now? Arabella asked cautiously. Sirius leaned closer and whispered into her ear. Her face turned a bright, tomato red, a color to rival Lily's hair.  
  
I didn't mean it like that, Sirius! she giggled.  
  
Yes, of course. Well, I still say that you're squishy in a horribly nice way.... She smacked him playfully. But squishy or not, will you be my girlfriend? Sirius asked, hoping for the affirmative answer.  
  
Of course I will! But will you let me up now? Sirius reluctantly got up, before offering a hand to Arabella. Lily ran over to them, a big smile on her face.  
  
Sirius and Ara! she said, trying out the nickname. Congrats! It's great that you came to your senses so close to the beginning of the school year. The two girls hugged.  
  
Ooo... Lily? Have you and James made up yet? Because if you have, then we could go on double dates! It would be so much fun! Despite Arabella's excitement, Lily's grin faded slightly.  
  
We, umm, broke up this morning. I told him that I couldn't go out with him because I don't think I'd be able to trust him anytime soon. I told him that the most we could be in the near future is friends. Sirius looked shocked at the news.  
  
But he was so positive he could get you back... so sure of himself.  
  
I know, but it wouldn't have worked out. Besides, I want to get to know him without the pressures of being in a relationship. She sighed. Ara, he told me that there wasn't anyone else he'd want to go out with, and that he'd wait for however long it took me. Is that horribly selfish of me? To dump him to get to know him better when he obviously likes me?  
  
Lily, you did what you thought was right. That's all anyone can ask of you. Lily smiled at her.  
  
Thanks a lot. Sirius suddenly let out a huge grumble, disrupting the moment. He grinned at the two girls.  
  
That would be my stomach telling me that we are several minutes late to breakfast and we ought to be there right now or else it will explode. My stomach, that is. Not the breakfast. Oh god, that would be terrible! I wouldn't get any food! he proclaimed loudly, to the amusement of the others. Come on, Remus, Peter. And you two lovely ladies. Breakfast is calling! The four other seventh years quickly ran to follow their friend, whose speed was immediately shown when food was at stake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Great Hall was filled with hungry students, whose collective voices brought the noise level up to a dull murmur. Abruptly, a sprinting figure burst into the room, apparently attempting to mimic the cry of the wild while running, and failing miserably. The students paid no attention. Everyone but the first years were used to Sirius by now. He had made it down seven flights of stairs in record time, and was already inhaling his food, shoving more on his plate. Lily, Arabella, Remus and Peter entered soon after, out of breath.  
  
I take it you're hungry, Sirius? James asked, already sitting at the table, with Mari, Tiffany and Mel. He had a stack of pancakes on his plate to match Sirius', but wasn't eating anything. He looked over at Lily, who smiled sadly back at him. He sighed. There was no way she would change her mind. He would just have to suck it up and deal with it. He turned attention back to his food, and Sirius.  
  
James, what a stupid question. Why wouldn't I be hungry? Sirius asked, as though it were the most obvious thing ever. The four Gryffindors found their seats at the table and everyone quickly devoured their meals, headed off to their respective classes. Lily glanced down at her schedule.  
  
Divination... anyone else going there? she asked. I'm not exactly sure I can get there on my own. Remus nodded, as did Tiffany.  
  
We'll show you the way, Tiffany said kindly. Lily had already noticed that, though Tiffany was a bit of a ditz at times, she had a very sweet disposition. The three slowly made their way up to a tower located in the place furthest away from the Great Hall. A ladder let itself down, and they climbed upwards. The room was dark, and the stench of perfume hit Lily, and she began to cough.  
  
Ah. Miss Evans. I foresaw it in my crystal ball that you would be joining us this year. A mysterious voice floated to Lily's ears, and a tall, thin woman came into view. She was as pale as a ghost, but it looked as though that was just her make up. She was wrapped in numerous scarves with bells and beads on them that jingled slightly whenever she moved. I am Professor Augur. Can I assume that you have already gone over the basics of the art of telling the future? Lily nodded.  
  
Actually, I found it quite boring. My old teacher at Durmstrong pronounced me a True Seer in my second year. I already knew more than her. I don't suppose it will be any different here, Lily stated flippantly. Augur looked shocked.  
  
My dear, how could you not love Divination? Especially if you are a True Seer, like me. There is always more you can learn. Lily smirked.  
  
Really? Well, I know for a fact that True Seers have nothing to learn. No effort needs to be put forth to read the future. I can do it at will. I just chose not to. I like to live my life as I want to. I don't dwell on what will happen to me next. I live in the present. She sat down in her seat, and turned to Tiffany.  
  
What a fake... I mean, honestly, it would be better for them to find a real Seer to teach a class, rather than someone who just pretends she knows what she's doing. Tiffany giggled.  
  
I never bothered to put her in her place. I can't say that I'm better than her, because I'm horrible at this class. I just take it because, well, Remus is here, she paused before hurrying the rest of her sentence, and it's an easy grade. Professor Augur coughed loudly, drawing their attention back to herself.  
  
Well, Miss Evans, I don't suppose you would want to teach the class, then? Lily didn't respond. I didn't think so. Lily laughed.  
  
I'm not saying I wouldn't. I was just thinking of you, like the kind student I am. What would you do without a job? And also, say I did accept... would I get paid? The professor glared at her, before rushing out of the room.  
  
You will regret this, Lily Evans, she muttered, humiliated. Lily shrugged, and standing up, walked up to the front of the class.  
  
Well, I guess this makes me your new teacher for now. So... would anyone mind opening a window? This perfume reminds me of an old lady... a million of them all together. Gross. Remus hopped up and opened one, while another boy opened the other. Much better, Lily grinned. I'm afraid that I don't really know anyone except Remus and Tiffany. I guess you'll have to deal with that for a while, she said apologetically. So let's get started. Divination isn't all tea leaves and crystal balls...  
  
  
AN: And there we have it.... what do you think? Please give me any suggestions on my writing or plot line, or anything. I'll consider whatever you have to say.


	9. Of Sweet Talking and Sagen

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks this week to:   
  
**Twin Angels**: Glad you like it!  
  
**Kitty Prydew**: Glad you agree with Lily... and you'll see what happens with Professor Augur... nothing drastic of course. :)  
  
**Serotonin**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the way Sirius and Arabella got together.. I did too. With the whole Lily teaching Divination - I hadn't seen it done before, and the idea popped into my head and refused to leave. And I've been writing as fast as I can. Thanks again!  
  
**Individual-9086**: Wow... three reviews! I think I found my favorite reviewer... haha. Umm... I think I'll just go about this by each review, seeing that you had quite a bit to say.  
  
**For Chapter 1**: I'm glad you liked how I portrayed Peter. I wasn't sure how well the idea would be accepted because we all think of him as this evil little rat. But he had to be trustworthy and kind and everything at some point, or else he would have never been the Potter's secret keeper. You asked for more Durmstrang details - they will be thrown in whenever they're something for Lily to compare Hogwarts too, or whenever they fit. I want to develop her past more as the story continues.  
  
**For Chapter 2**: Glad you like my style of writing. I know it became predictable and rushed, but as you read on, it adds to the plot. So it isn't just that my ideas became crap (though they might have), it was more working towards the next few chapters. On the Lily animagi thing - I know what the books say, and believe it or not, it bothers me too. So you might wonder why it's happening... but that will be revealed eventually.  
  
**For Chapter 3**: Thanks for letting me know about the formatting thing... I'm gonna go look into it. It may just be your computer, but I have a mac and things tend to get messed up. Plot twists are coming... just keep on reading  
  
Thanks a bunch for taking the time to review three times. I'm glad you enjoy my writing, and I'm very happy you are comfortable telling me what needs improvement and such. Thanks again.  
  
**kitty**: Well, yup. It's James' fault... but I guess we can just excuse that because he's a guy. lol... They tend to be clueless on some things. Thanks!  
  
**Jimbiny Lupin-Wood:** Glad that you liked the whole Professor!Lily thing. :)  
  
**Musicizdbest:** I've always wanted to be the one to stand up to a teacher when they're being stupid or mean or something... I think we all have. Glad you like my story... thanks.  
  
**Plush Appeal:** Good that you like it so much! Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
**Fire-bird:** I didn't include much more about the divination lessons in this chapter, but they will occur frequently in the story. Or at least be mentioned. Glad to know that you like it a lot.  
  
**Gwen:** *giggles* It was supposed to be!  
  
AN: We had team awards at school today... and guess what I got? The English award! Isn't that great! That's what my English teacher said about me in front of my whole grade.. I'm so excited!  
  
Latin translation:  
Concino Vita: Future Life  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Individual-9086, for her awesome reviews and my beta, Kate Smith, aka Iris The Goddess of Life on fan fiction.net. Go read her stuff if you have the chance.   
  


  
When You Wish Upon a Star  
by Christabell  
  
Chapter Nine: Of Sweet-Talking and Sagen  
  


Lily climbed down the ladder, following the trail of would-be-divinators, smiling. She had just finished teaching a class of Divination, after telling the professor off. She paused, wondering what she would do about Dumbledore. Professor Augur was sure to complain to him. She jumped down, neglecting the remaining steps, and ran to catch up with Remus and Tiffany. The two were deep in conversation, but Lily couldn't resist the childish temptation to jump on their shoulders and scare them.  
  
she yelled. Tiffany started, and screamed.  
  
My god, Lily... you scared the crap out of me! she exclaimed, giggling. Laughing, Remus and Lily joined her.  
  
So how'd I do? Lily questioned.  
  
Awesome! I think I might have actually learned something in that class - I don't think that's happened before... to anyone, Remus answered. I mean, I already knew some stuff before because of... yeah. You know. The girls nodded understandingly.  
  
Yeah, it's best for you to know about the moon and what it might do while you're out there, sympathized Tiffany. Lily moved to open her bag, starting to take out her schedule.  
  
Don't even bother. Potions - All 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Lily groaned.  
  
That means Lucius will be there, won't he? she asked, fearing the answer. Remus nodded.  
  
And Snape, the slimy git, he added, Tiffany agreeing. Lily looked annoyed.  
  
Have you ever tried to actually talk with him? He just might not be as bad as you think he is, she snapped slightly. Tiffany looked abased, but Remus looked angry.  
  
That bastard has gone out of his way to get James, Sirius, Peter and I expelled anyway possible.  
  
Is this something involving that tree that Dumbledore mentioned at the sorting? He made a point to stare at you four and Snape... Lily guessed.  
  
Somewhat, I guess.  
  
Well what happened? I've been meaning to ask you since it was mentioned.  
  
It was a couple of years ago now - fourth year I think. Snape had done something especially rude and annoying - I don't even remember now - but Sirius lost it. He told Snape to go out to the Whomping Willow if he really wanted to see what happened to me every month. James and Peter found out that night when they looked on the map and saw him heading down there. James rushed out, and when Snape refused to believe him, he threw a minor stunning spell at him, and levitated him back into the school. But not before he saw me, and what I was. He went to Dumbledore and tried to get me kicked out, as well as the other Marauders. Lily gasped.  
  
Thank god that didn't happen...  
  
I honestly can't blame him for trying. I was, and am a dangerous beast, and Sirius deserved to get in trouble, after risking the lives of several people. He explained that it had just been a joke, and he hadn't thought about the consequences whatsoever. Snape didn't believe it, and he brought his family into it, who proceeded to begin to pressure Dumbledore to expel Sirius, and send him to Azkaban.  
  
My god... what happened then? Lily asked in shock. While she knew something big had happened, she hadn't expected it to be this weighted.  
  
Sirius and I didn't speak for weeks, which hurt both of us. I was so furious for what he had done, but eventually, we came to terms. Dumbledore managed to persuade the Snapes that Azkaban would not be necessary for an intended prank. Snape never forgave Sirius for what he did, and believes that all of us had it in for him, even though James saved him from becoming what I am.  
  
Lily trailed off. They walked in silence down to the dungeons. Tiffany, though she had already heard bits of the story, hadn't heard the full explanation before now. She sighed happily. Remus was always so brave, never allowing anyone to pity him for his condition. She had gotten to know him during their third year, and she had instantly felt something for him. She always did go for the mysterious type. The two had grown to trust each other with their lives, and Remus had reveal everything to her. Instead of making her scared of him, like he thought it would do, it had only made her admire him more - he was so strong, and it was truly amazing. She stared at him, smiling slightly. She had been waiting for the right time to divulge her feelings for him for almost half a year now. She blushed instantly as Remus glanced over at her, looking away. Seconds later, they reached the dungeon, and for once, Tiffany thankfully entered the room, away from Remus' inquisitive eyes.  
  
Well, who do we have here? The professor asked rudely. You already think that you can come here late on your first day and get away with it? Lily looked shocked.  
  
Umm, Professor? I just got out of teaching my class. I had to wait for everyone to leave before I did. The professor looked skeptical.  
  
And why should I believe you? This is a very unlikely story. Lily smiled.  
  
Ask Remus or Tiffany or anyone else who just came from Divination. I ended up teaching it because I happen to be a True Seer, unlike Professor Augur, who insisted that she learned more everyday. A True Seer doesn't have anything left to learn. It comes to them naturally. When I told her this, she got annoyed and sarcastically suggested that if I knew so much, why didn't I teach the class. She left, and I got a class. I am very sorry to prevent you from teaching everyone the fine art of potions. It was one of my favorite subjects at Durmstrong, but also the hardest. I do love a challenge. Potions is so fabulous. He looked shocked at her story, but even more so, her enthusiasm for his subject. No one ever liked it, let alone a Gryffindor.  
  
Well, if that is the case, I suggest you go sit down. My name is Professor Sagen. I am the Head of the Slytherin House. Who are you?  
  
Lily, Lily Evans, she replied sweetly.  
  
And how much did you cover at Durmstrong?  
  
Quite a bit that involved illegal substances and materials, and other potions concerning the Dark Arts, and stuff of that nature. We did go over other stuff as well, but it was mainly things that I doubt we were allowed to be brewing. Sagen raised an eyebrow as she shrugged off the wrongful things the school had done.  
  
Alright, very good. Class, open up your books to page 23 quickly. I am disappointed that you haven't done that already! he barked at the class, his mood changing quickly. Get into groups of two now, or else I'll choose the groups for you, and make sure you'll be miserable, he threatened. Lily glanced around, and caught Severus' eye. He nodded, and she gathered up her belongings and made her way over to his table. As everyone got settled in, she noticed that they were the only Gryffindor/Slytherin pair. Arabella had placed herself in Sirius' lap, which had changed after a sharp Figg, get off Black - save that for later, while James was working with Peter, Remus and Tiffany had ended together, leaving Mari and Melanie. The rest of the class was the Slytherins, who had paired up among themselves.  
  
Nice job handling Sagen. Usually, if anyone says anything that might prove him wrong, he goes crazy, and hands out detentions to anyone who speaks after that, and takes away house points for looking the wrong way or something idiotic like that. You're definitely going to be one of his favorites. Snape smiled slightly. But you said that you were teaching Divination? How strange! he exclaimed.  
  
I know... isn't it? I was so surprised by how things turned out, but I do like teaching. I got to help out back at Durmstrong - once my teacher discovered that I was a True Seer, she allowed me to help her teach. The other kids resented me for that, calling me a teacher's pet. It didn't help that I got 100% on everything in most classes. But especially that one. I couldn't get less than that. It's impossible! she laughed. They were interrupted by Sagen's voice entering their ears.  
  
If you don't mind SHUTTING UP! The room became dead silent. Much better. Now, we are going to be making Concino Vita. Does anyone know anything about this potion? Nobody moved. Then, as if on cue, both Severus and Lily raised their hands tentatively. Well, Miss Evans and Mr. Snape. Which of you shall I pick? Perhaps Miss Evans might be willing to make her debut here in class. Miss Evans?  
  
Well, I've studied a bit of Latin as an elective before, so judging from the name, I suppose it could be a potion that reveals your future? Sagen nodded.  
  
Five points to Gryffindor. Nice job. Concino Vita is an extremely difficult potion to make, but tough. You have to be able to brew things twice as hard by the end of the year, you might as well start the hard work now. This potion, like Lily told us, shows your future. Not how you will live or what you will be doing, just how you will look roughly five years from now If you look at the page in the book, it will tell you exactly what to do. The ingredients will be up here. Before you get something for the next step, I will have to check your cauldron. If you screw up this potion, you could be fatal. I don't want any stupid mistakes. Lily glanced at Severus.  
  
Let's do this! she said excitedly. They quickly completed the first step, and moved on. Within minutes, they were finished. Severus was the best potion maker in the class by far, and with Lily's combined skill, the potion was almost easy. Sagen walked over, examining it carefully.  
  
Perfect. We can use you two as the example. Class, come over here. These two have finished their potion. It should work perfectly. He took out two glasses, and, filling it with the potion, handed one to Lily first. All you need to do is drink it. You will be fine. Lily nervously lifted the glass to her lips and took a large sip. She began changing, growing taller, and her figure growing slightly fuller. Her hair lengthened till it was at mid waist, and it curled beautifully. All the males in the class gasped in awe, as the girls commented to themselves on her stunning beauty. It wasn't that Lily was not pretty as she was. It was just that this lady of her future was absolutely breathtaking. Seconds later, she changed back, blushing at the number of people staring at her. She quietly sat down, ignoring everyone, thoroughly embarrassed. The crowd around her slowly dissipated, and she turned to Severus.  
  
Was I really that awful, Severus? He looked at her, amazed.  
  
What would make you think that? You were... unquestionably stunning. I mean, you already are now, but I think you gained quite a few admirers in the past minute. Lily felt her face flaming, more so than it already had been.  
  
Thanks. I guess that when I saw everyone just staring at me, I assumed that I had turned into something hideous. Her companion laughed.  
  
Anything but. Well, I guess it's my turn now. He raised the glass to his mouth, much more confidently than Lily had, knowing that their potion was safe. Seconds later, he spurted upwards, towering above Lily's 5'5, at least 6 feet tall. His hair grew shinier and longer, stopping at mid-length, and his body filled out, showing signs of his physical strength. When he returned to his former appearance, Lily began to laugh.  
  
Never knew you were one to go for the whole Tall, Dark and Handsome thing, she giggled.  
  
Eh, you never know... he said, chuckling. Lily looked around at her classmates. by now, mostly everyone had completed the potion. She gasped as she saw James transform.  
  
Holy crap... she muttered. Years of Quidditch obviously paid off, looking at his well–defined muscles. His hair didn't change though, still the jet black mess that, coupled with his smile, made girls sink to the floor. He changed back, he found himself looking at Lily, who was openly staring, her amazement apparent. As their eyes met, she turned away, blushing, pretending that she had been looking the other way the entire time.  
  
Hmmm... that was interesting, James mused aloud. What was that about? Peter looked confused.  
  
James, unless you have forgotten once again, I still don't have the ability to read your mind. What are you talking about? he asked.  
  
Lily. As soon as I turned into this me, I noticed that she was just staring at me in amazement or something. It was just strange. James shrugged. Oh well.  
  
Will everyone please raise their hands if they were able to complete the potion? Professor Sagen interrupted their conversation. The entire class raised their hands. Very good. Maybe you aren't as incompetent as you were last year. 10 points each to Mr. Snape and Miss Evans for finishing first and allowing me to use them as an example. The two students smiled at each other. Class dismissed. Everyone filed out of the room quickly, hurrying to get to their next class. Severus suddenly found himself being shoved into an empty classroom, and pushed up against the wall.  
  
Severus, have you been taught nothing? Why the hell did you partner up with the mudblood? Lucius hissed. Severus smirked calmly.  
  
Why do you think? If I get her to trust me, then we will be able to get her on our side. She is a very excellent witch, no matter what her blood may be. I doubt that our Master would want someone like that fighting against him when he knew there was a chance to have her on our side. Just think, Lucius. Everything I do is in the best interest of our Master. Lucius grinned evilly.  
  
You are a smart one, aren't you? Get her to trust you with anything. No, get her to love you. She will not go against you then. This is an excellent plan. I shall reveal it to our Master at once. He walked off, leaving Severus alone. Severus slowly sank down against the wall. He would have to warn both Lily and Dumbledore of what had happened. He didn't want to put Lily in danger.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily pulled out her schedule for the last time that day. Transfiguration. That wouldn't be too challenging, after what she had done at Durmstrong, though she had worked very hard there to stay at the top of the class. Charms was what she really excelled in, though, thanks to both her skills, and her wand, which was built for charms work.  
  
So... does anyone else have Transfiguration next? she asked, hoping that someone could show her the way. Only James spoke up.  
  
Yeah, I do. We better get there soon. It's taught by Daphne Burns, the head of Gryffindor. Unlike most of the other heads, she refuses to show any favoritism for her house. So we'll still get detention if we're late, he added. The two sped off, James in the lead. He kept on wondering whether he should ask her about what had occurred in Potions, but finally decided against it. It probably hadn't been anything. They made their way into the room, and found their seats. Before James could sit down next to Lily, another boy shoved him aside, stealing the seat. James walked off before a blond pulled him down next to her, in a very flirtatious manner. He turned his attention away from her, and back to the boy Lily was now speaking with. He could barely make out their conversation over the din of the other students.  
  
Hi, you're Lily, right? the boy asked excitedly. She nodded.  
  
The one and only. Who are you?  
  
My name is Chris Julian. I'm a Ravenclaw Prefect.  
  
That's cool... Lily feigned interest.  
  
So umm, Lily.... he trailed off, seeming extremely nervous. I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me sometime soon? Lily stared.  
  
I don't know. You don't even know me, she stated. How could you know if you want to go with me? Chris fidgeted in his seat.  
  
Well, it's just that you seem really nice. And umm... I'd really like to get to know you, he replied hopefully.  
  
So why wouldn't you just ask me to go as friends or something? And why are you so nervous? She held her laughter in as he squirmed under her gaze.  
  
I don't know. You're just really pretty and whenever I'm near a pretty girl, I lose it. I just want to impress them so badly it backfires! he exclaimed.  
  
Chris, I'm sorry to point this out, but what makes you think that you wouldn't act like this if we went out? He looked puzzled.  
  
I... probably the same thing. You're right. I'm sorry to have bothered you, he said apologetically. Lily placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Don't be. I'd be glad to go to Hogsmeade with you, but not on a date, she said kindly. He smiled at her.  
  
Thanks, Lily. He got up, finding a seat next to another Ravenclaw. James stood up, much to the dismay of the girl he was sitting with, and plopped down next to Lily.  
  
So what was that about? he inquired. Lily blushed.  
  
Chris, well, tried to ask me out. He wanted to take me to Hogsmeade, she admitted. James felt jealousy kick in.  
  
was all he managed to say. I hope you guys have a great time, then. Inwardly, he cursed. It had only been a few of hours and she already had a new boyfriend.  
  
Thanks, James. I'm sure we will. James glared at her.  
  
Nice of you to move on so quickly. Lily laughed.  
  
No, you have it all wrong. He was asking me out, but I said no. We're only going as friends. Besides, I couldn't go out with him when I still... she stopped. Never mind.  
  
Tell me, Lily. What were you going to say? James pushed.  
  
Really, it was nothing, James. Nothing. Any further questioning was halted as a pretty, middle–aged women entered the room, smiling brightly.  
  
Hallo class! How're y'all doing today? she asked in a Southern accent. For those of ya who don't know me, I'm Daphne Burns, but you really oughta call me Daphne. Professor Burns makes it sound like I'm some old lady, and I just can't stand for that. Oh, and hallo to you! What's you're name? she inquired of Lily. Lily smiled. She was getting used to this.  
  
Lily Evans, pleased to meet you, she replied pleasantly. Daphne proceeded to ask about how far she had gotten at Durmstrong, and found herself shocked at the horrible things that had been done there.  
  
Well, Lily, darling. You won't have to worry about anything like that here. Lily smiled at her.  
  
That will be very good. Transfiguration isn't my strongest subject, but knowing that a mistake could cost someone's life didn't help much before. It was always so nerve wracking. I'm sure it will be better here. The class went by without a hitch, and Lily found it much more agreeable than it had been the past few years. Though she had a bit of trouble at first, James was more than willing to help her out. She had asked him for assistance after five unsuccessful tries at turning her mirror into a stuffed animal - a puppy. Transfiguring things had always been exceptionally easy for James, and he didn't mind helping anyone if they found the assignment difficult. After watching Lily attempt the spell one more time, James made a quick diagnosis.  
  
You're saying the words right, so that can't be the problem. It's all in your wrist. How you move it and when you do. Look at how I do it. Lily watched as he performed the spell perfectly. She tried again, but still failed.  
  
I'm so stupid. I can't even do a simple spell, Lily whinned. James laughed.  
  
No, you aren't stupid. And the spell isn't easy. Here, let show you. He leaned over and placed his hand on top of hers, grasping the wand firmly. Now say the spell, he instructed. Lily spoke as James moved their hands at the correct time. They both grinned as a stuffed puppy popped up between them.  
  
Thanks a lot, James, Lily said, looking up at him. They sat there for a minute, just staring at each other, before James glanced away. He looked down at the ground, before realizing that his hand was still holding hers.  
  
he muttered. He sighed. Everything was awkward between them since they broke up, and it was really getting to him. Luckily, the class ended a minute later, and James and Lily quietly made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Only once did James attempt a conversation, just to realize that Lily was either too deep inside her own thoughts, or was simply ignoring him. They entered the tower, and Lily went straight to her dorm. It was deserted save Melanie, who was sitting on her bed, reading a book.  
  
Mel... I... she looked up, urging Lily to continue. I was such an idiot to dump him. Just being in class with him today has shown that. I still like James.  
  
Well, tell him! Melanie exclaimed. Lily looked at her sadly.  
  
I can't. I can't go out with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So... what do you think? Am I evil not having Lily and James get back together??? lol. Review please!


	10. Of Potterlets and Seekers

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks this week to:   
  
**Tash**: Thanks a lot... and aren't they cute?  
  
**Roxy Potter:** Glad that you love it! About updating. I think if you go to author alerts, and put my name/ID in( which would be found on my author page I think...( well, you'll get emailed whenever I update anything.  
  
**Mysticpixie:** Okay, Yes, I know that was a bit evil. But they will get back together soon... I promise.  
  
**really cool chick**: There won't be much Voldemort, so you're in luck. And also - don't even begin to worry about Snape/Lily.... the most they will ever be is friends... I really can't stand the idea of them going out.  
  
**Plush Appeal:** You'll see very soon....  
  
**Bread and Cheese:** Thanks!!!  
  
**Chrysanthemum:** I'm glad you liked my plot twist. It actually wasn't because of your comment... I had planned it from the beginning, however, you did cause me to be a bit more prompt in throwing it into the story line.  
  
  
AN: *flips out* You guys are the best! I have 45 reviews now, and I am so excited. Thanks so much for all the feedback you've given me and everything! Well, now that I'm done with that...  
  
I have fixed the formatting on chapter three now. I'm not sure if the formatting was a problem for everyone, but I hope it was fixed. If there are anymore problems that you see, please let me know and I will try my best to change them.  
  
Also, sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out... I had it all finished, and then my computer froze, and everything disappeared, so it took a while to remember everything I had included in this chapter. Thank you for waiting.  
  


  
When You Wish Upon a Star  
by Christabell  
  
Chapter Ten: Of Potterlets and Seekers  


  
  
Mel... I... she looked up, urging Lily to continue. I was such an idiot to dump him. Just being in class with him today has shown that. I still like James.  
  
Well, tell him! Melanie exclaimed. Lily looked at her sadly.  
  
I can't. I can't go out with him. Melanie gave her a skeptical glance.  
  
And why the hell not? You obviously like the guy, and don't even try to tell me that he doesn't like you because that would be absolute bull. What's holding you back? Lily emitted a loud sigh.  
  
Because he hurt me, and could so easily do it again. I just don't know anything right now. Melanie studied her for a bit, and began to talk again, her enthusiastic attitude deflated.  
  
I suppose you're right. If you ever want to talk about it, you can tell me, okay? she asked kindly. Lily nodded.  
  
Oh crap! she said suddenly, jumping up. I need to go talk to Dumbledore! Seeing the blank, confused look Melanie had on her face. You must have heard about me teaching Divination, right? Well, I think I should probably run it by him before I take over one of his classes.  
  
I suppose you're right. Go on then, and good luck. Lily grinned at Melanie as she ran out the door. She made found her way to the office she had entered with James only the day before. She uttered the password and walked in carefully, making sure that Dumbledore was not in the middle of anything.  
  
Ah, Miss Evans. Back again? She nodded.  
  
I'm not quite sure if you heard about what happened with Divination today. The old man smiled gently at her.  
  
Professor Augur came to see me only minutes ago. You just missed her. But I assume you are wondering what I will do about this, right? Lily nodded once again. That's what I thought. Mz. Augur is no longer a professor. She resigned, and I'm afraid that I currently have no teacher for Divination. I'm afraid I will have to cancel that class... he trailed off, looking pointedly at her.  
  
Oh no! Don't do that. I taught the class today once Professor Augur left, and I would love to continue it if I may have your permission.  
  
Of course you may. I was only waiting for you to ask, my dear. Now, let's move ahead and start planning an arrangement. I will pay you, just like I pay the other professors for their work. You will not, however, be expected to attend staff meetings. I think I can arrange the schedule so that you will have three classes to teach. The first class will be third and fourth years, the second one will be fifth and sixth, and the last will be the seventh years. Lily glanced at him shocked.  
  
I... I didn't mean that I wanted to be paid. I'm not going to be doing anything that is hard for me. And how will I manage to teach three classes? I still have to attend my own! Dumbledore laughed at Lily's apprehension.  
  
Don't worry about anything. Where there is a will, there's a way, he said, repeating the common muggle phrase. I happen to have a time turner that you may borrow for this school year. I'll show you how to use it, and it will work out splendidly. And for the money...  
  
I feel bad accepting your money, Lily interrupted.  
  
But you shall not work for free. Hmmm... Do you have a vault at Gringots? he questioned.  
  
Yes, I do. Why do you ask?  
  
Well, I know that you do not want money, but someday, you might need it if you are in a financial crisis. I shall have your total paycheck distributed into a separate vault, and have a key placed inside your own vault. Lily looked amazed. I won't take no for an answer. Besides, even if you find no need for this money yourself, I'm sure it will come in handy for when you have your own children. They do tend to be quite expensive. Though I'm sure Mr. Potter's money could cover both of you very well. His family is very rich you know... His eyes twinkled at this suggestion, and pushing his chair back, stood up. I will have the time turner mailed by owl to you soon. Good night, Lily. She got up, and walked back to Gryffindor tower, almost in a daze. She had just reached the portrait when the meaning of Dumbledore's words sunk in.   
  
Oh my god! she screeched out loud. She entered the common room, only to be bowled over by James. He fell right on top of her, much like the position Sirius and Arabella had been in hours before. Lily glared at him.  
  
Ermm... I'm sorry, Lily? he said hesitantly.  
  
No, James Potter, she shouted. I will not have your little... your little Potterlets, not now or later. She pushed him off her. And I don't need your money either! I'm making enough by myself. I don't care what that man thinks! James stared at her as she looked menacingly at all the other occupants of the room. I don't care! She stalked up to her empty dorm room, and flopped onto her bed. The nerve of him. I don't want to have any Potterlets.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the common room, it was still dead silent. James got up slowly, the look on his face resembling one of a confused child.  
  
I never said anything about her needing money. Or about having children with me... What the hell could have brought that up? he questioned. Then, in the corner, Sirius began to snicker. Remus joined in, and soon, everyone else had.  
  
Oh god, James! You should see the look on you face.... when she said... and then... Potterlets! That girl is brilliant. I could kiss her! Sirius exclaimed, laughing so hard he fell of his couch. He promptly got back up, trying his best to stay upright.  
  
You better not. Everyone knows I got one mean slap, and I'm not afraid to use it! Arabella retorted. Sirius faked a whimper.  
  
Oh dear me... my girl friend is going to kill me. I can picture the headlines now... Death by Slaps: Crazed Girl Kills Her Secret Love.' I love it! Arabella glared at him, and strode towards him.  
  
So you think you can get away with that, do you? Sirius grinned.  
  
Yup. One of the many perks that comes with being your boyfriend, he responded.  
  
Well we could just end that... There wouldn't be any perks, would there? Sirius grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a searing kiss, forcing her onto the couch. Minutes later, they separated, gasping for air.  
  
You still want to end it? Sirius asked innocently. Well fine. He moved to get up off the couch, feigning anger, but Arabella brought him back down.  
  
Siri, you know I didn't mean it... Don't go, she protested. Sirius sat back down, locking lips with her immediately.  
  
PDA, PDA! Peter shouted. Nearly everyone looked confused. Public Display of Affection? Ever heard of it? No? Well just look at them! he said sarcastically. Unnoticed by the laughing crowd, Remus slowly slipped up to Lily's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily, what was that all about? I mean, all James did was trip. He wasn't trying to press money on you, though he has enough to, and he certainly wasn't asking you to go get it on with him. I don't get it. Why did you do that? Remus asked, confused.  
  
Remus, I know that James didn't do that. It was Dumbledore's fault. Remus gave Lily an odd look.   
  
What do you mean? I'm sure he didn't tell you to go have little with James.  
  
Yes he did... well, more or less. We were discussing my paycheck.... Remus cut in.  
  
You mean you're really going to teach Divination? And get paid for it? That's great! He leaned over to give her a friendly hug.  
  
But I don't want to get paid. It's not like I'm rich or anything, but really. I don't need to get paid to do something that is second nature for me. Especially when I'm only a student. But Dumbledore insisted that my money get placed in a special account at Gringots for when I have children. Then he suggested that James could help us out there, because with his money, our children would have nothing to worry about. Can you believe it? Remus looked at her, turning red before bursting into laughter.  
  
That is the funniest thing I have ever heard. Dumbledore practically allowing you go get it on with James. That certainly explains quite a few things that you were yelling about. Lily looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
I suppose I better go talk to James. He must be wondering what he did.  
  
That he is. You should have seen him after you left. He was pretty upset.  
  
Well, I'd best be off. I must go search the school for James. Lily moved to get up, but Remus placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Give him another chance, Lily. I... I know James really well, and he has never cared about a girl as much as he cares about you. It's killing him that he can't have you. I would know... everything he's around Sirius, Peter or I, all we hear about is you. How he was so much of an idiot and how he regrets it now.  
  
Maybe he should have thought about that before he lied to me. Yes, it's true I still like him, but I can't change what he did, and I don't think anything will work out between us in the future. Lily's voice was strong, but her eyes gave away her pain.  
  
I know, Lil. I'm sorry I pushed it. But I'm not really the one you should be telling this too. Go find James, and talk to him. I think it would help both of you. I'm not saying that you have to do this now. Just tell him sometime soon. Remus removed him hand from her shoulder, and smiled sympathetically as Lily walked away. He sighed heavily before getting up and following her down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several weeks passed, all with the common theme of Lily avoiding James, other than the necessary contact regarding their Head Girl and Boy duties. Lily had received her Time Turner from Dumbledore the day after she had talked to him, and had immediately started teaching her classes. She found she loved it, and was very pleased to find out that nearly everyone, save a few stubborn Slytherins, enjoyed her classes as much as she did. The only hitch was that she felt awful assigning reports, or holding exams, knowing how much she hated them herself. Finally, Dumbledore had buckled down, telling her the minimum amount of exams and quizzes that she would be required to give. Knowing she had a specific number that she had to assign made the whole process a lot easier.  
  
She had indeed gone to Hogsmeade with Chris, and found that it was amazing. She had never seen anything like it, and Chris had laughed at her childish curiosity with everything she saw. James had been there too, and she had noticed him sending  
  
Lily looked at the calendar posted on the wall in the Gryffindor common room. Quidditch tryouts were that afternoon, and she found herself nervous as could be. She would be making her flying debut at Hogwarts, and several of her persistent admirers had already informed her that they would be there, rooting her on. She dressed warmly, and picked up her Comet 05 broomstick. It was the latest model that had been sold on the market, and Lily had purchased it as quickly as she could. As she walked out to the Quidditch Pitch, she felt a chill run up her spine as a sudden wind picked up. Though it was only mid-October, the cold weather had been present for the past week already. She reached the Pitch, and stopped as she saw James. She had nearly forgotten that he would be one of the judges.  
  
Hey, I'm James Potter, one of the Gryffindor chasers, he began.  
  
And the best damn Quidditch Captain that this school has ever seen! added Sirius. James grinned at him.  
  
Well, that too. Alright, all you Quidditch hopefuls come over here! James shouted. About 3/4 of the group moved over next to him. And what are you doing here? he questioned the remaining few. One scrawny boy, who looked to be about a second or third year spoke up.  
  
We're here to cheer Lily on! She's the best! he said animatedly. James glanced over at the blushing girl who was staring at the grass.  
  
Well, if it's alright with her, then you can go sit on the bleachers and watch. Lily? She nodded.  
  
It's not going to be that interesting, but you're welcome to sit there.  
  
Thanks a bunch, Lily! the same boy piped up. You're the best! Lily groaned.  
  
Why me? she muttered under her breath. Any further thought was cut off by James.  
  
Okay, let's have the seekers and beaters go with Sirius Black and Mike, he said pointing to his best friend and a sixth year with brown shaggy hair, threatening to cover his eyes completely. And the chasers with me. We need to pick one seeker, one beater, and one chaser. Good luck to you all. Lily and four other Gryffindors made their way over to the two boys that James had pointed too.  
  
Alrighty then, Mike said. Let's start with the seekers. How many of you are there? Three hands rose, including Lily's. All you need to do is catch the Snitch once I release it. I'll time you and look at your technique. That's all there is too it. How about you go first? he said, pointing at random. Soon everyone had gone except for Lily. Your turn, Lily. She smiled shakily at him, and picked her broom up.   
  
Ready as ever, she responded. She flew upwards, and Mike released the Snitch. Lily glanced at it for a couple of seconds and took off. She never took her eye off it, and soon she was able to find its pattern. A minute later, she found her legs wrapped around the broom handle, both arms extended as far as they could go. She leaned forwards an inch more and felt her left hand clasp the cool, golden ball. Her feet touched the ground, triumph written all over her face. Numerous cat-calls and whistles rang out from the stands, and Lily noticed that everyone was staring at her.  
  
she questioned.  
  
Good God, but you're amazing! Sirius proclaimed. I mean, I've never seen anyone at Hogwarts catch the Snitch that quickly. A minute and nine seconds. That's.... that's incredible! he stuttered.  
  
Soon the chasers and beater had finished their tryouts as well, and the group huddled together in anticipation.  
  
We've come to our conclusion. It was pretty hard, and there were a lot of great players here. Before I read off these names, I want to let you know that anyone who didn't make it should tryout next year. Don't be discouraged. You all did really well. Alright, for Chaser, we have Kathleen Spinnet, he said. A pretty girl with curly blond hair grinned widely as her friends congratulated her. For Beater, Travis Sanders, and for Seeker, Lily Evans. Good job you guys. You deserved this. Lily felt like she could jump up and down for joy. She had made the team and she knew there wasn't any favoritism from James or anyone else.  
  
Congratulations, Lily, James said softly. I didn't know that you were that excellent.  
  
Thanks, James. An awkward silence fell. James, I know that I haven't really talked to you much in the past few weeks. It's just been really... strange, I guess. We need to talk. Come on, she said. She led him inside, up the stairs, and next to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Thank you. James looked confused.  
  
For what? he asked.  
  
Just look, was all Lily would say. The door opened, and Lily led him up the numerous stairs until the reached the tower she had found on her first day. We need to talk.  
  
I know.  
  
First, I want to apologize for what I did in the common room a while back. Dumbledore suggested, while talking about my paycheck for teaching, that your money could help me out with our kids. I just flipped out once I realized what he was saying, and you happened to be there. I'm sorry.  
  
It's alright. I wish I had known that soon - I've been thinking that I did something incredibly wrong. It's been awful for me these past few weeks. I... I hate not being around you, not being able to talk to you, James confessed.  
  
Same with me. I still like you a lot. But how the hell do you expect me to trust you now? You were my first boyfriend, my first kiss, the first person to ever tell me I was beautiful, and you lied to me. Lily's voice was strong, but her eyes gave away her pain. You said that you was protecting me until you found the right time to tell me everything, but how do I know that was true? How do I know that it's not another lie? I don't... she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. I want to trust you, but I don't know how. James pulled her closer to him, giving her a tentative hug, his embrace growing stronger when he felt Lily sink into his chest.  
  
I am so incredibly sorry. I thought that what I was doing was right at the time. I didn't think that it would end up like this. I didn't want to hurt you... he said, kissing her forehead gently. Please believe me. Lily looked up through her watery eyes, as her lips found their way to his cheek.  
  
I do believe you, James. She wrapped her arms around him slowly as he dried her tears.  
  
Lil, will you... will you...? James stumbled over his words.  
  
Yes, I will, Lily responded. Promise you will never do something like that again?  
  
I promise. James picked himself up off the floor and offered a hand to Lily. They walked down the stairs, their hands still intertwined, and as they reached the door, James placed a gentle kiss on Lily's lips. I promise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I think that deserves a great big lol. I hope you liked it as much as I did... And sorry if the Quidditch part was strange or bad or rushed or something. I was not exactly sure how to show what Lily was doing, so I tried my best. Please R/R... my goal is to reach 60 reviews... which would be 15 for this chapter, so I'm aiming high. I will post next week regardless of the number I get - I always hate it when people say well, if I don't get this many reviews, then I'm not gonna post. That always sucks. lol.


	11. Of Gullibility and Love

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks to:  
  
  
**Kitty Prydew**: Thanks! His speech was one of my favorites too - can't you just picture him saying something like that? lol  
  
**kitty**: lol.... that was a really big Awww. haha. I'm glad that you liked it as much as you did.  
  
**Roxy Potter**: Glad to know that you love it. This is the first story I've ever written with more than one chapter, so it's great to have so much support.  
  
**Giggles**: *giggles* lol... I just couldn't resist. I definitely agree with what you said - they really are the best because you can create whatever you want, other than the few events that are bound to happen sometime in there. And it's not quite everyday... more like every week, but hey.   
  
**ShortySC22**:Thanks a lot!  
  
**Plush Appeal**: *gasps* I made you speechless? I'm so happy! lol.  
  
**Laina**: Yet another aww... haha.  
  
AN: *Groans* I am an idiot. I just realized that once, way back, I called Peter Wormtail... and he's not Wormtail yet! They aren't animagi yet... arggg. Just ignore that (if anyone actually picked up on it...) Well, I didn't quite get my 15 reviews, but close enough... I didn't actually think that I would. 15 is a lot for just one chapter. So, maybe you'll help me get that this time??? Well, enjoy! A nice chapter featuring Lily and James as Lily and James, and Sirius as Gullible!Sirius. And it introduces a bit of Voldie, so be warned! Not much actually. Just a few sentences.  
Well, you all better enjoy your Valentine's Day present... even though it's a day late. I wrote as fast as I could, but just couldn't manage to get it out in time.  
  


  
When You Wish Upon a Star  
by Christabell  
  
Chapter Eleven: Of Gullibility and Love  
  


James and Lily took their time in returning to the common room. Though it was on the same floor as their tower, they managed to wander all throughout Hogwarts before reaching the portrait.  
  
I'm afraid your many admirers will be sorely disappointed now that I've come to steal you away, James laughed.  
  
Well, I could say the same for you, Mr. Potter. You got yourself quite the fan club - mine could never rival yours.  
  
I suppose, but do remember that I have had seven years to build it. As for you, only a month and a half, and it is already quite large. Lily grinned.  
  
But most of them only know me because I teach their class for Divination. James looked at his girlfriend thoughtfully.  
  
How do you manage that anyway? I mean, you are always teaching classes, plus you attend your own. There's not that much time in the day, is there? he questioned.  
  
Well, not exactly... Lily trailed off mysteriously.  
  
Aww, come on. Tell me? James begged. I've been wondering since you started teaching.  
  
You ever heard of a Time Turner? Lily asked. Seeing understanding dawn on James' face, she concluded that he had. I use that three times a day, to get to my three combined classes. It works pretty well, but with everything going on, it gets pretty tiring.  
  
Yeah, that would. And I don't think Quidditch will help you out there.  
  
Well what is this? Can I believe my eyes? Sirius appeared next to them, obviously coming from the common room. He pretended to rub his eyes. Is it true? This beautiful lady and my dear.. he faked a sob, ... best friend are talking like civilized human beings? Oh my! James glared a him.  
  
Cut the crap, Sirius, Lily said. Yes, we are talking. Do I have your permission to talk to my boyfriend? she asked sarcastically. Sirius' jaw dropped.  
  
How come I didn't know about this? You can't be serious! James rolled his eyes.  
  
Nope, you are. Sirius cracked up.  
  
It's such a funny joke! he exclaimed.  
  
Sirius, I started it six years ago. When we were eleven, for gods sake. It shouldn't still be funny.   
  
Well, I still say it is. So, when did you guys get back together? he questioned, still chuckling like mad. While Sirius was laughing, James leaned over to Lily and whispered something in her ear. She grinned broadly, and nodded.  
  
Oh, you should know... you were there, after all, Lily said. Sirius gave her a blank look.  
  
Yeah, come on, Sirius. Think back to when we met Lily... I know it's hard for you, but really... James chocked back his laughter.  
  
You mean on the train? Sirius asked confused. Both Lily and James nodded. But you broke up the next day...  
  
That's what you think. We never actually broke up. We faked the whole thing. Figured it would be better for no one to know, Lily stated causally.  
  
Wow... you had me fooled. A look of amazement crossed his face.  
  
Then we did a good job. We didn't want to deal with the pressures of going out in public and everything, James added.  
  
But why couldn't you tell me, James? We're supposed to be best friends...  
  
Honestly, Sirius. Do you really expect me to believe that you can keep a secret? Sirius grinned ruefully.  
  
But Lily, you didn't know that I have a big mouth. Why didn't you tell me? he asked.  
  
Because you look like a giraffe, she said very simply. She linked arms with James, and with a entered the common room, leaving Sirius standing there, feeling his neck, trying to figure out if it was really that out of proportion. As soon as the portrait closed, James led her over to one of the couches, and Lily collapsed on him, in giggles.  
  
Did you see him when we left? He believed every word of it! That was brilliant, James! Lily exclaimed. James placed his hands on her cheeks and brought her face down closer to him, placing his lips on hers.  
  
No, you are brilliant, Lil, he murmured. Neither noticed their shocked friends staring at them. In fact, they noticed nothing but the other until Sirius stumbled back into the common room.  
  
Do I really look like a giraffe, Lily? he asked. I didn't think my neck was that long. Besides... giraffes can't have long hair!  
  
They spell it G-U-L-L-I-B-L-E, she sung under her breath, so everyone near her could hear it, except for Sirius. Knowing looks were shared as everyone slowly caught on to what Lily and James had done.  
  
Oh my gosh, Sirius. I never noticed how long your neck was! Mike Corkian, the keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, laughed.  
  
You know, I did see a giraffe with long hair before when I went to the zoo in San Francisco, in America. You look almost exactly like it! Peter exclaimed. Arabella got up from the chair she was seated in and walked over to her boyfriend.  
  
Sirius, I've been thinking about you lately. I don't think I want to go out with someone who looks like a giraffe. It's rather embarrassing, you know? Sirius looked shocked. He ran up to his dorm, not witnessing the wave of laughter that followed him.   
  
Sirius, you giraffe, we're going down to dinner, join us when you can! Mari shouted up the stairs. The group departed and soon found themselves in the Great Hall. Dinner had already started, and the eating students looked shocked not to see Sirius.  
  
Where's Sirius? someone called out.   
  
Yeah, he's usually here inhaling food before the rest of us! another student yelled. Lily smiled mischievously.  
  
You'll see soon enough.... she replied. Within five minutes, Sirius was standing in the door of the Great Hall, beaming widely, and looking very happy with himself.  
  
I look the same as always. I'm not a giraffe! he said proudly. The entire hall burst into laughter.  
  
Sirius, I hope you know that we were kidding about everything. Lily and I got back together after Quidditch tryouts today. And no, you don't look like a giraffe - we were kidding, James said, laughing.  
  
You were always the one who was easiest to fool, weren't you? Remus laughed, taking his gaze off Tiffany.  
  
Oh, well... I knew what you were doing all along. I picked up on it as soon as you started trying to trick me, Sirius insisted.  
  
Nice try, hun, but no, Arabella laughed.  
  
You can't say that you didn't believe Ara when she said she couldn't go out with you, Melanie pointed out.   
  
That was very mean of you, Bella. I'm very mad at you, Sirius pouted.  
  
Fine, then don't expect any of this until you get over it, she smirked before kissing him on the lips, very dramatically. She stood up, pushing her chair backwards. Do you girls wanna come with me? she questioned. They nodded.  
  
she agreed. I'll see you later, Lily whispered to James, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Arabella waved coyly at Sirius, and the five girls left the room.  
  
I always manage to do something to make her upset at me. It's such a problem, and so much work being a good boyfriend, Sirius sighed.  
  
Are you considering breaking up with her? It would be so strange not to see you guys together everywhere you go... Remus said, shocked. Sirius shook his head vigorously.  
  
No way in hell would I do that. I'd be crazy to. It's just, I like her so much, and I've only gone out with her for a month which is the longest I've ever gone out with anyone, and I just can't do anything right, but I can't break up with her because I think I might be in l... Oh never mind. I suppose I ought to talk to her later.   
  
Exactly. No use telling us... we can't really help you much. The four marauders and Mike finished eating, taking the complete time allotted for dinner, and then some.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Arabella latched onto Lily's arm and guided her into the library, the other girls following. They walked toward a secluded table in the corner, a place where they knew they wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
So Lily, Arabella started. You and James again? Lily blushed.  
  
Yeah, well... she began.  
  
You're going to tell us everything, right? Mel asked excitedly. Lily nodded.  
  
Of course - who else would I talk with about this stuff? You girls are my best friends! she said. Well, we had just finished Quidditch - by the way, I'm going to be the new seeker - and... Lily stopped as she was tackled by the four other girls.  
  
Congratulations, Lily! I'm so happy for you! Mari exclaimed.  
  
Yeah, it's awesome! Plus, this way, we get to have two girls on the team. It's always been all guys before this year! Lily grinned.  
  
I'm not going to be able to play if you all smother me! she cried out from center of the group hug. Yeah, I'm really excited about it. But once James announced it, he came up to me, complimenting me on my skill. It changed into one of those awkward silences everyone hates, you know? The girls nodded. Well, I couldn't stand it, so I told that we had to talk and I brought him up to this secret tower I found on my first day. I told him how much he had hurt me - you all know how he was my first boyfriend and everything. And he apologized so sweetly and sincerely that I could help but forgive him. But then he got really nervous and tried to ask me out, and he was stumbling over his words and it was so incredibly cute! But I understood what he was trying (and failing) to say, and just said that I would, and then he kissed me right on the lips.  
  
That's so sweet, Arabella sighed wistfully. I wish Sirius would do something like that for me...  
  
You are so lucky, Lily, Melanie said enviously.  
  
I know, you really are. I mean, I've always liked him. I think everyone knows that. But he never cared about me after we went out, and he's never gone out with anyone twice. He cares about you so much - more than he has ever cared about anyone. He told us when you guys broke up, Tiffany admitted.  
  
Really? He said that? No he didn't... Lily denied.  
  
Yes, he did. Think about it. He's been trying so hard to get back together with you ever since you guys broke up. I don't think you can see it, but he looks at you as if you are the world to him, and you probably are, Mari acknowledged. Lily looked amazed. _I can't believe that I mean that much to him,'_ she thought. _It's almost overwhelming. I know that I like him a lot, but I never realized how fully the feeling was reciprocated.'_ She smiled.  
  
And speak of the devil - here he is! Lily exclaimed.  
  
That's where you went! I searched all over the school before realizing I had the map in pocket. Aren't I an idiot, James said, laughing slightly.  
  
Lily agreed. But you're my idiot, and that's all that matters to me. She kissed him lightly, before detecting a sour expression on the librarian, Madam Hardarker's face as she glared at them.  
  
Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, she said sharply. There will be none of that hanky panky' as it is called now. Not in my library. She stared at them, as if expecting an answer.  
  
I would classify that as a simple token of my affection for James. Nothing more, nothing less. I am thoroughly sorry if you are offended by that, Lily replied sarcastically. She had heard plenty of stories of people who had been yelled at by Hardarker, and in each case, the librarian had never reported anyone to Dumbledore. Due to these stories, Lily's fear of getting in trouble was none existent.  
  
Well, I suppose it is good to have someone to care about, the librarian admitted. James was shocked. Hardarker, in his past six years, had never agreed with anyone regarding any physical contact between males and females, but Lily seemed to have a way with teachers, instantly winning them over.  
  
I certainly agree. You know, with the rise of that new dark wizard, you never know what tomorrow might bring. We must make the best of our time here, today, Lily stated seriously.  
  
You definitely have a point, Miss Evans. Carry on then, but do try to keep it down to a minimum. Madam Hardarker flashed a rare smile at the couple. James just looked bewildered.  
  
How did you manage to do that, Lily? She's never allowed anyone to... I don't even think anyone has seen her smile! he exclaimed.  
  
I'm not exactly sure... I think I'm just good at playing to people's sympathies. But what I said - it is true. With Voldemort rising... Lily trailed off, shivering. And he'll be going after people like me first. It's common knowledge that he wants to purify the world, wants to get rid of all the muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards. James pulled her into his arms.  
  
He won't hurt you while I'm alive. I swear. You mean too much to me.  
  
Thank you, James. You wanna get out of here? she asked. James nodded. The two walked out of the library, arms still wrapped around each other. The four girls, who had witnessed the whole scene from their table, sighed in unison.  
  
She really is the lucky one, isn't she? Mari thought out loud. There was no answer to this rhetorical question. They already knew that she was. Copying James and Lily, the girls packed up their things, and left the library, making their way back to the common room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as they got there, Sirius walked right up to Arabella.  
  
I'm sorry, alright? he said grudgingly.  
  
No, I don't think you really are. You wouldn't have said that you were mad at me if you didn't mean it. I don't believe you, she replied haughtily. All she got was a glare.  
  
Arabella, why the hell can't you accept me for who I am? Sirius yelled, his face turning red. I try to talk to you, and you refuse to listen! I try my best for you, but it's never enough, is it? Arabella glared at him.  
  
That's enough, Sirius. I don't want to make a scene in front of everyone, alright? she said calmly, but her anger was present.  
  
Then we are leaving, and we can go talk somewhere else. Sirius grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the room. He pulled her into an empty classroom on the seventh floor.  
  
What the hell, Sirius? What makes you think you can just drag me in here, like you own me? Arabella was furious with him.  
  
Why do you think, Miss I don't want to make a scene.' It's not very hard to figure out. I bend over backwards to keep from fighting with you. I try so hard, just so you will like me. But that's not good enough for you.  
  
Well, if I'm such a problem, why don't we just break up? It seems like that's what you want, Arabella retorted curtly.  
  
I can't do that, alright?  
  
Yeah? And why not? she challenged. Sirius sank to the floor, burying his face in his hands. He muttered something unintelligible and Arabella leaned down. Sorry, I didn't catch that, she said sarcastically. Sirius looked up at her.  
  
Because I love you, damn it. I love you so much, and I can't do anything about it. It's been just one bloody month since I asked you out, and I love you, alright? He got up and began to walk away.  
  
Do you mean that? Arabella asked quietly. He turned around.  
  
You think I would lie about something like this? I know that before, I never really cared about any of those girls. But then you came along, and... oh never mind. It doesn't matter to you anyway. Why would it matter if I loved you when that can't be good enough. I'm sorry Arabella, but I'm not going to change anything about myself to make you like me. Goodbye. With that, he exited out the door. Arabella stood their in shock for a moment, then hurried after him.  
  
I love you too, Sirius! she shouted at his retreating back, just as he was about to step through the portrait hole. I love you! I'm so sorry... Please forgive me... You don't need to change anything. I love you just the way you are. She ran up to him and flung herself into his chest, sobbing. He looked down at her sincere face, running his fingers through her short black hair.  
  
Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? he asked softly, staring into her chocolatey brown eyes, almost a mirror image of his. He smiled at her, before placing his lips on hers. The two stumbled into the common room, before falling down onto one of the chairs, still kissing.  
  
Well what do we have here? A couple of lovebirds? Remus asked loudly. Everyone who had been in the room had heard the whole exchange between Arabella and Sirius. After all, they had been rather loud.  
  
Remus, just let them be, James said softly. Come on, everyone. Let's give them their space. Everyone slowly filtered up to their respective dorms, or exited the common room quietly.  
  
I love you so much, Sirius murmured as they curled up together. He planted a kiss on her neck before the two drifted off to sleep, holding each other tightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: There ya go! Tell me what you think - was it too soon for Sirius to tell her? Did it fit? How did you like everything else? Please review!  
  
~Christabell


	12. Of Swing Dancing and Halloween

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks to:**  
  
Laina**: I'm really happy that you liked the way I had Sirus and Arabella confess their love... *dramatic sigh...* lol. I wasn't sure how well people would accept it because it was only a month, but I decided to go ahead anyway.  
  
**ShortySC22**: It was a fast update... but not quite fast enough for V's Day.. too bad. But I'm glad you liked it!  
  
**spiffy-girl03**: *gasps in shock* My story is being called wonderful? Oh my!  
  
**giggles**: well, you get another update really quick. Because I have a snow day!!!  
  
**0:** I know that Lily might have come across as a tad bit arrogant, but the point was that she was kinda mad that the teacher couldn't even recognize a true seer or anything  
  
**happy**: Glad you liked the giraffe thing. I actually did that to one of my guy friends, and he totally fell for it! lol  
  
**Plush Appeal**: Fanfiction goddess, eh? I could get used to that...  
  
AN: Well, I was home with two feet of snow, stuck inside my house for a while. So I was being such a nice person, and spent my snow day writing... just for all of you who actually like this. lol. And now I'm on vacation, so you guys are getting an extra long chapter. Which also means that you better review... or else! *glares menacingly* lol.  
  
  


When You Wish Upon a Star  
by Christabell  
  
Chapter Twelve: Of Halloween and the Tango  
  


Lils, we need to go now! James said, for the fourth time. Dumbledore won't be very happy if we're late again. Lily dropped her Charms book quickly.  
  
Why didn't you tell me that we needed to go? she asked. James shook his head, smiling.  
  
Four times isn't enough? he joked. Lily turned a bright red and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the portrait, and down several flights of stairs. With a Chocolate Frog, they entered the office, both breathing heavily.  
  
Just on time. Sit down, Dumbledore said. Now, I wanted to see you about Halloween. I have heard several students wondering whether there would be a ball like last year, and found myself thinking along the same lines. I would be open to anything you two want to do, so... any ideas?  
  
A ball would be good, Lily said slowly.  
  
Yeah, we could get the Prefects to help us plan and purchase all the supplies, James agreed.  
  
Then it's set. You can meet with the Prefects tomorrow during the meeting. And might I suggest that the ball be open to third years and above. Unless, of course, a first or second year is asked by an older student. That always seems to happen at least once.  
  
That would be fine.  
  
Now, Miss Evans. I wanted to inquire about your classes. How are your students doing?  
  
They're doing excellent so far. Quite willing to learn, it seems.  
  
And they enjoy your classes?  
  
Oh yes. Especially Arthur Weasley, she smiled, thinking of the third year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
Two weeks before....  
  
Arthur asked hesitantly. He was fairly tall for his age, with red hair, brighter than Lily's, but he still possessed a childish face and figure.  
  
Yes Arthur?  
  
I.... I wanted to tell you that I think your class is brilliant. You're a really good teacher, you know, he said blushing.  
  
Why thank you! Lily exclaimed. She turned away and continued grading her papers. After a minute, she turned back around, noticing that the young boy hadn't left the room yet. He seemed to be holding something behind his back, and his cheeks were a tomato red. Was there something else you wanted to say? she questioned, slightly confused.  
  
Umm... yes. He brought his hands in front of him and presented her with a single lily. Lily, will you be my girlfriend? he asked nervously. She smiled kindly at him.  
  
I'm sorry Arthur, but right now I like someone else, she said, her thoughts immediately jumping to James. But I'll let you in on a little secret. I've noticed that Molly Cummings, one of the fourth years has been staring at you in class all year when she thinks no one is looking. You know her... the one with hair almost like mine, sits near the back with her friend Natalie. I think she might like you... she hinted. Arthur looked at her hopefully.  
  
Do you mean it?  
  
Yes, I do. Plus, whenever I make you guys work with partners, she always looks over at you before going with one of her friends.  
  
Arthur looked amazed. Do you think that you could, you know... pair me up with her next time you chose our partners for us?  
  
  
  
Thanks so much, Lily! You're definitely the best teacher ever!  
  
******  
  
The next day....  
  
Now, today, you are going to attempt to read someone else's future with tea leaves. Don't expect results right away. In fact, I will be shocked if you actually see anything today. But I want you to try. You will be working with a partner, and before you even think about who you want to be with, you should know that I chose them, Lily said, winking at Arthur. Nick Patil, Natalie Bones. Frank Longbottom, Susan McKinnon. Arthur Weasley, Molly Cummings.   
  
The list continued, but Lily wasn't paying much attention to the names she was reading. As she called the two redheads, she watched their interaction. Molly glanced over to Natalie, blushing and whispered something, smiling. Arthur walked over, and when Molly stood up, he linked arms with her, causing her to blush harder. Lily could see him talking rapidly with her, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Arthur brought Molly over to a seat, and pushed it in for her as she sat, the perfect little gentleman. He smiled at Lily, as if thanking her, and she smiled back. She was sure that by the next day, the two would be together. _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily grinned at the memory. She enjoyed teaching her classes so much, and she had already gotten to know so many more students that she would have otherwise.  
  
But yeah, they all seem to love their class.  
  
I glad things are going well for you, then. I must admit that I was worried at first that they wouldn't respect you because you were still a student. But it's good that it is working out. Well, I think that's all for tonight. Remember to talk to the Prefects tomorrow. Lily and James nodded, and walked out of the office, holding hands. Dumbledore just smiled. He had already known that they were back together, on account of a certain window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, after their classes were finished, James and Lily hurried down to the Prefects meeting, which was being held in one of the unused classrooms. Much to their amazement, they were early, which, Lily insisted was a first. James had noticed that she had a habit of being perpetually late, and no matter how many times he reminded and nagged her, nothing could be done. The two sat there in a comfortable silence until Prefects from their respective houses trickled into the room.  
  
Alrighty then... Lily began once everyone was seated. James and I want to plan a ball for Halloween, but we can;t do it without your help. We'll divide you by house, and have two people working on each part of the ball. Is that okay with everyone? she asked. She received a murmur of agreement, and James took over.  
  
You two, see if you can go to Hogsmeade some time in the next week to purchase food. We'll make a list of what you guys should buy. See Dumbledore about the funds for everything. The two Slytherins nodded reluctantly. You two, James said pointing to the Gryffindors. Come up with a list of all the decorations we need and once we okay them, get the money from Dumbledore as well. The Hufflepuff Prefects were assigned to come up with some type of contest that anyone could participate in, and the Ravenclaws, the advertising, so that everyone knew exactly what was expected.  
  
With that, the meeting slowed down considerably, with no other topics of interest. James and Lily finally agreed to let everyone go early. Even they were unwilling to sit there for anymore time. James and Lily returned to Gryffindor Tower, and Lily headed up to her dorm to begin her school work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus looked around, searching the common room for his three best friends, two of them who would most likely be doing something with their respective girlfriends, and a frown appeared on his face.  
  
Oy, you lovebirds! James, Peter! he called out. Arabella, Sirius, James and Peter glanced up, momentarily annoyed. The Slytherins think that we're growing soft. We haven't pulled one prank on them yet this year! Sirius looked up in disbelief.  
  
You can't be serious... he said, shaking his head.  
  
No, you are, everyone replied. Sirius cracked up.  
  
He was cut off by Arabella.  
  
We know, it gets you every time. We know, she rolled her eyes, slightly exasperated.  
  
James mused aloud. We could do something on Halloween. That gives us almost one week to plan something fabulous. Remus nodded in agreement.  
  
Ooh! I have an idea! Peter shouted. Everyone knows that the Slytherins are practically famous for being incredibly un–spirited on every holiday. Let's give them some Marauder spirit, and have it stay with them the whole day!  
  
And what are you all up to? Lily had just walked down the stairs, only to find the five huddled together, and she knew that they were planning something. I'm hoping that I will be let in on the big secret. I'm sure you boys remember how easily I could prank you if provoked... she said pointedly.   
  
Of course we'll tell you, Lils, James said, pulling her onto his lap. There's actually not much to tell yet. We're gonna do something to the Slytherins on Halloween because they never have any spirit.  
  
I might know something we could do... Lily hinted.  
  
Well... are you going to tell us? Sirius asked impatiently.  
  
Yup. It's not a very good idea, but... She whispered something to the group.  
  
You're a genius! Peter exclaimed. The rest of the afternoon was spent developing their brilliant plan, playing chess, Exploding Snap, and other things such as that which required no mention of school subjects.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, signs for the dance were posted, and a crowd had gathered around each of them.  
  
  


_ Hogwarts Halloween Ball!  
  
_

The ball will be opened to all third years and above.  
  
Younger students may attend only if they have a date with a third year student or older.  
  
Dress will be semi-formal, but dress robes are not required. Muggle clothing will also be acceptable.  
  
The ball will start at 8:00 pm and conclude at midnight.  
  
There will be a dance contest. Anyone is eligible to enter, but they must sign up prior to the dance with both the type of dance they chose, and a partner. See the Hufflepuff Prefects, Sarah Prewett and Michael McKinnon to sign up. Any genre of dance will be accepted.  
The winning couple for the contest will receive fifty house points each and a trophy to share and the runners up will receive twenty-five house point each. Anyone who participates will earn five house points each.  
  
Lily glanced over at James.  
  
A dance contest, eh? she remarked.  
  
You any good at dancing? James asked before grabbing her by the waist and running off with her, in search of an empty classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Near the Great Hall, Lucius Malfoy, along with Severus Snape, was also looking at the information about the dance.  
  
A dance contest? How dumb can they get? Lucius scoffed. I hope that no Slytherins enter this.  
  
Same here, Severus replied. I bet all those noble Gryffindors will enter, just so they could win some points for their house. Lucius smirked.  
  
Of course, we could just get a couple of Slytherins to enter so that we could beat everyone else. Let's see... who can dance? You can, right? he asked. Severus looked vaguely uncomfortable.  
  
I guess so... he said hesitantly.  
  
Well, then it's settled. You can enter the contest with.... Nott's sister.... what's her face... Oh well, you know who I mean. She's a good dancer, with a very pretty face. Then again, the only time I saw her dance was that time when she was drunk and jumped up on a table in the common room and started dancing on it... But yeah. Go ask her to beat the Gryffindors so badly they'll want to cry. I'm sure she'll be in, Lucius reasoned. Severus nodded unhappily, but set out to find the girl. He searched through his brain, hoping that he could remember her first name before he ran into her. _Ah!'_ he thought. _Narcissia. That's what it is.'_ All things considered, he was exceptionally lucky in Lucius' choice of his partner. She was by far the prettiest of all the Slytherins, with perfectly straight blond hair all the way down her back. She must have been part Veela or something, because not many boys had been able to resist her charms. He smiled to himself as he reached the Slytherin common, finding her sitting at on a couch, reading a book on different curses and hexes, surrounded by many of the younger Slytherins boys.  
  
And who would those be aimed toward? Severus asked quietly, yet his voice was enough to intimidate the younger Slytherins so much that they trembled and fled the room.   
  
Oh, no one in particular. Probably some luck Gryffindor who manages to get on my bad side. I just stumbled across this book down here and, as I was very bored, began to read it, she replied.  
  
Interesting. Well,I was talking with Lucius only a few minutes ago, he started. The girl looked up excitedly.  
  
Did he want to ask me to the dance? Tell him that I say yes, and do hurry. I don't want anyone else to ask him about it, she said very quickly.  
  
But that's not... I mean... Severus stammered.  
  
I've been waiting for him to ask me to one of the balls since I first saw him. Please go tell him? she begged. Severus smiled at her.  
  
Of course I will, Narcissia. She kissed him quickly on the cheek before sending him off to find Lucius. He made his way back to the doors of the Great Hall, where Lucius had been before. He hadn't moved. he questioned.  
  
What is it, Severus? he drawled.  
  
Well, I just talked with Narcissia, and she seemed to think that you wanted to take her to the ball. Apparently she's liked you since we were first years. Lucius looked relatively interested.  
  
Really? That would probably mean that I would be the one dancing in the contest with her, wouldn't it... That really wouldn't be so bad, I guess. She is very pretty. And she comes from a respectable family. I'll do it, Lucius decided.  
  
Good. I suggest you go talk to her yourself. I'm sure that she would appreciate it, Severus suggested. Lucius nodded and strutted off. Severus sighed, happy to have gotten himself out of the dance contest, and getting rid of Lucius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily and James eventually found an empty classroom and they both sat down on the floor.  
  
So are we entering? Lily asked.  
  
Hell yeah. Wait... how good are you at dancing?  
  
Well, I never really took lessons or anything, but I think I can pick it up pretty fast. I did take one class though, over the summer. We learned how to swing dance and tango. It was really fun.  
  
Alright, so we should probably chose one of those. I know both, but would you want to swing dance? I think I like that the best.  
  
Lily grinned. James picked up his wand and transfigured a chair into boom box.  
  
I found a charm that makes muggle technology work here. It's really helpful.  
  
Yeah, that would be. It would be a bit hard to practice otherwise.  
  
Do we have any music? James questioned.  
  
I got a tape of the music from when I did that class. We could use that, I suppose. James nodded.  
  
Yeah, that would be great! Lily ducked as a CD came zooming into the room, via a summoning charm. She grabbed the CD out of the air, put it inside the boom box.   
  
Let's just see how far we can get right now, Lily suggested. James agreed, and pushed play, hurrying over to his position next to Lily. He grabbed one of her hands with his and wrapped his other arm around her waist. The music started, and the couple prepared themselves for their first steps. A fast paced big band jazz song came on, Lily and James threw themselves into the dance. Unexpectedly, James picked Lily up for a lift, which they managed to execute perfectly. As they spun around, the two established a rhythm, and found that they were excellent matched in both skill and enthusiasm. As the song came to an end, they stood slightly apart, breathing heavily.  
  
That was bloody brilliant, James said, grinning. Lily nodded.  
  
We'll be great for the contest. I know we will be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While James and Lily were off practicing swing dancing, Sirius was trying to convince Arabella to enter the contest with him.  
  
Sirius, think about it. Why would you want to be in a dance contest? You can't dance. The only coordination you have shows just when you play Quidditch. Sirius looked hurt.  
  
I'm not that bad. I learned how to do the chicken dance when I was seven. I was the best out of James, Peter, Remus and I... he trailed off, watching his girlfriend dissolve into a fit of giggles.  
  
That would be the funniest thing ever. You and I, up there in front of everyone, dancing the chicken dance, Arabella laughed.  
  
I think we should do it. Please? he begged. He flashed Arabella one of his killer smiles, and she found that she couldn't resist.  
  
Fine, I'll do it. But we can't let anyone know. We'll have to sign up and say that we're doing something else. Sirius looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
What do you wanna tell them? he asked.  
  
Well, I'm not really sure. I guess we could just say that we were doing the tango...  
  
Yeah, that would be fine. Sirius grabbed her hand and the two ran off to sign up for the dance contest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day of the dance approached quickly, and Lily and James found themselves waiting in anticipation for 8:00 pm to get there. Sirius and Arabella also seemed to be excited about something, but refused to tell anyone, insisting that it needed to stay a secret until the dance. Breakfast that day, however, had been anything but exciting for the Slytherins. They entered the Great Hall, a sullen group, not at all pleased by the show of bats flying across the ceiling. As soon as every Slytherin had sat down and eaten their first bite of breakfast, tens of pumpkins replaced them, each of them spewing out Halloween candy, and the Hall burst into laughter. The marauders and the five 7th year Gryffindor girls high-fived each other, grinning widely.  
  
Thank you, Lily... Peter muttered under his breath. After all, the prank had been her idea. A very good idea at that. A minute later, the Slytherins returned to their former state, though the annoyed faces became a bit more furious. Daphne Burns, the transfiguration professor walked over to the celebrating group.  
  
Hallo. I don't suppose y'all would know about the prank that was played on the Slytherins, would you? she asked sarcastically. I must tell you that it was incredibly unacceptable. Lily hung her head. Here she was, Head Girl, and James Head Boy, pulling pranks on other students. So much for setting a good example.   
  
But Daphne... Sirius protested. Daphne silenced him and continued.   
  
How dare you play such a prank and not include Professor Sagen in it? Honestly, I'm sure he is feeling quite left out right now. Promise me you will never do that again? Lily stared at her in shock. A professor was telling them to include other teachers in their pranks? Then again, Daphne was closer to their age than the age of the other professors. She was only 21, with a maturity level close to that of the Marauders at times. Daphne smiled at them before heading back up to her seat. She knew what it was like to be a kid. Besides, it wasn't like the prank did any harm to Slytherins. They could deal with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
And finally, 8:00 arrived. The dance contest started right away, and Dumbledore, who happened to be one of the judges, stood up, magically increasing the volume of his voice.  
  
Welcome to the Hogwarts Halloween Ball! You can thank James Potter, Lily Evans, and all your prefects for their hard work to make this happen. We're going to start off with the dance contest. Our DJ is Remus Lupin of Gryffindor, and our first couple will be from Slytherin. May I introduce.... Lucius Malfoy and Narcissia Nott, who will be dancing the mambo. Cheers erupted from the Slytherin House, while a few members of the other houses clapped politely. The two looked spectacular as they danced.  
  
I guess Lucius was right... Severus admitted. Narcissia really can dance well. One of his fellow Slytherins nodded, enthralled by the talent of his classmates. As they finished their dance, a Hufflepuff couple was called up, and they began to dance. They were decent, though Lucius and Narcissia had definitely outdone them. Next was a Ravenclaw duo, who attempted to square dance, and after them was Sirius and Arabella.  
  
And these two young talented students will be dancing the tango, Dumbledore said. Sirius nodded at Remus, who began to play the CD Arabella had given him earlier that day. Arabella allowed Sirius to lead her out onto the dance floor, and gave him a smile. They had worked everything out the day before, so they were sure that their number would be a success.   
  
As the music began to play, they noticed the other students glancing around, confused. Whatever was playing was definitely not the tango. Sirius and Arabella signaled each other, and at the same time, started dancing the chicken dance. Their enthusiasm was so apparent that soon everyone else, excluding, of course, the Slytherins, found themselves clapping along to the beat, laughing. As they concluded the song, Sirius and Arabella bowed before skipping off to the side.  
  
That was the funniest thing I have ever seen, you guys, Peter said, chuckling. He was about to say more, but he was interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
And now, our final couple in the contest, who will be swing dancing. May I introduce... James Potter and Lily Evans!   
  
The two entered the Hall, Lily wearing a tight tank top and a long skirt that ballooned out whenever she spun, and James in casual muggle clothing. Their music began to play, and Lily and James walked in time to the beat until the intro finished, their hands linked. The song picked up its pace, and suddenly James and Lily were everywhere, dancing in close circles, with one hand always on the others. Their footsteps light, yet rapid, they spun around the room. James flipped Lily over his arm with ease, then immediately spun her up into the air, catching her perfectly. They performed numerous lifts, leaps and twirls, and they were obviously enjoying every minute of it. Lily's skirt pirouetted around her hips as she spiraled, and she laughed as James spun her in the opposite direction, her skirt whirling around. The song ended abruptly, with James dipping Lily, as she leaned back on his arm, showing her flexibility. Giving her his hand, James helped her up, and they were suddenly aware of the cheers and claps, echoing all around them.  
  
Well, Lils, I guess all that practice paid off. We did it. He leaned in and kissed her deeply.  
  
Yes we did. Now let's just see how well we did. Still holding hands, Lily and James made their way back to their table, where Arabella promptly tackled them.  
  
Why didn't you tell me you were so amazing? I didn't know you could dance that well! Heck, I didn't even know you either of you could dance! she exclaimed.  
  
And what's this I hear about you and a certain Sirius doing the chicken dance instead of the tango? Lily laughed. Best idea I've ever heard. Who came up with it?  
  
You see, Sirius insisted that it was the only dance he knew, and that he had been better at it them Remus, Peter, and you, James. So I, jokingly, said that we should do that in the contest, and apparently he liked it.  
  
Well, I doubt that you'll be winning any major points with it, but it was absolutely worth it.  
  
Besides, you and James probably got first yourselves. If not that, then second. We would have never won, Arabella said. Dumbledore stood back up, and the noise died down to nothing.  
  
First, I would like to congratulate everyone who participated. It takes a lot of confidence to get up here in front of everyone and show off your skills. Each couple did extremely well, and the other judges and I had a hard time deciding who did the best. Sirius Black and Arabella of Gryffindor, for their very interesting rendition of the tango, get five points each, Dumbledore said, chuckling. Next, Sarah Prewett and Michael McKinnon of Hufflepuff, who each get five points as well. Sally Bowles and Charlie Elverson from Ravenclaw, five points. In second place... Dumbledore paused in suspense. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissia Nott of Slytherin! Twenty-five points each. Which leaves James Potter and Lily Evans of Gryffindor to receive first! You two, come on up here!   
  
I can't believe it! Lily shrieked, and leaned into kiss James. The two raced up to the platform, beaming widely.  
  
So where did you guys learn to swing like that? someone called out from the audience. Lily blushed, but began to speak.  
  
Well, I took one class form a couple of weeks two summers ago and I learned a bit of swing and the tango. But the rest came from us practicing like mad, Lily admitted.  
  
I started taking lessons when I was eight. Not just swing, but all types of dance, James said.  
  
Well, you two earned this, Dumbledore said, presenting them with the trophy. Fabulous job out there.  
  
Professor Dumbledore? Do you think you could hold onto this until we leave? We wouldn't want to lose it... James asked. Dumbledore nodded, and placed the trophy down on the table next to him. Thank you, James added. Lily and him stepped down off the platform, and went to join their friends, who complimented them to no end. Slowly, their group dispersed into couples, and Melanie, Tiffany, Mari, Remus, and Peter were left. Peter shyly asked Melanie to dance, who accepted without so much of a bat of an eyelash. Mari was standing with Tiffany when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.  
  
Hey, Mari... She turned around, only to find Mike Corkian. Would you like to dance? I know we don't know each other very well, but I'd like to get to know you better, if you don't mind, he said nervously. Mari thought about it for a couple of seconds.  
  
Well, sure. Chris took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Remus walked over to where Tiffany was now standing alone.  
  
Hey Tiff, he said casually.   
  
Hey, Remus, she said, smiling at him.  
  
I guess that this leaves us standing here like loners, doesn't it? he asked sadistically.  
  
Not if you wanna go dance with me, Tiffany offered. Remus found himself grinning like an idiot.  
  
Of course. Remus led Tiffany to the middle of the room to dance. I was meaning to ask you to come with me here, you know. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to.  
  
Tiffany asked, suprised. I thought you would have realized that I've liked you for almost a year. When you didn't really pick up on all my flirting, I was about to give up, then decided to try one more time, tonight.  
  
I'm glad that you did. I think my real problem lies in what I am. It's not that I'm looking for your sympathy, certainly not. It's just really difficult being a werewolf, he admitted.  
  
I know it must be. And it's something that you, of all people, do not deserve. But that's not going to stop me from liking you. It's just part of who you are, and I've accepted that. Smiling at her, Remus tentatively leaned in, placing a light kiss on her lips.  
  
Thank you. Not many people would be that accepting of me.  
  
Yes they would be. If they knew you, I don't see how they couldn't be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Mari found herself enjoying her dance with Mike much more than she had expected. It was quite easy to talk to him, and she discovered that it was nice to get to know someone new.  
  
You know, I was really scared that you wouldn't want to dance with me. I mean, here I am, a sixth year, and you, friends with the most popular people in the school, Mike admitted.  
  
You shouldn't have been. I didn't even have any friends until this year when Lily came along. But I still don't really fit in. I'm always afraid that they don't really like me and it was all just some cruel joke.  
  
Nah, they aren't like that. I've known Sirius and James since I was a second year, when I made the Quidditch team. They would never pretend to like someone and then ditch them. Besides, you do fit in. All the girls in the group, including you, are smart, unique, pretty, he said tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Mari blushed.  
  
Thank you.  
  
It's nothing but the truth. Really, Mari, you need to have more confidence in yourself, he said convincingly. You're a great person from what I can tell. And you look especially beautiful tonight. She had taken extra care to look good tonight. After all, it was the first ball she had ever been to. She had removed the pink dye from her hair, leaving it a natural brownish-blond. From there, she had curled it and pinned it high on her head, with several curls falling down in an almost elegant fashion. She had opted for muggle clothing: a light pink t-shirt with jeans; while it was simple, she made it look sophisticated. At least, Mike seemed to think so. Somehow or other, the two ended up dancing the whole night away, and when they left the dance, they realized they had been holding hands since they stopped dancing.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well... what did you think? This was about four pages longer than my usual chapters, and I started more character development. Like with Mike. Now he's not quite as much of a random Quidditch player. lol. Please Review. I love reviews. Even flames. Anything, any feedback is great.


	13. Of Nightmares and Deaths

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks to:  
  
**ShortySC22**: So you like swing dancing too? I only have taken one brief class, but I loved it, and I actually have heard of the Cherry Poppin' Daddies. They're pretty good!  
  
**Ron is Mine:** (Chapter 8) I officially feel stupid now... I didn't even pick up on the fact that I was spelling it wrong! Thanks for pointing it out.  
  
**Ron is Mine**: (Chapter 12) Thanks!  
  
**Plush Appeal**: Swing dancing is the best. I'm not sure if you've ever tried it, but it's about the funniest thing I've ever done.  
  
**Mooky**: Glad that you like what I've done with Lily's character.  
  
**giggles**: Snow days really are the best. They actually give me time to (most importantly) sleep, and write a bit more.  
  
**Mysticpixie:** Sorry that I didn't respond to this review before (chapter 8). Fanfiction was being crap and it didn't send be a notice saying that someone else reviewed. But yes, I think that all divination teachers at Hogwarts are frauds. lol  
  
AN: Wahooooo!!!! I'm on vacation! A week of no homework, no school, going to sleep at 1 am, sleeping in until 2:00 pm, and, of course, writing more! I'm so excited! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed... you guys are the best! I have **65 reviews!** That's so cool!  
  
This chapter well... starts off fluffy and becomes quite dark. lol - just look at the title! I didn't mean for it to be, it just happened. I'm thinking about bumping the rating up to R because of this chapter, so expect a bit more mature language and themes. Please tell me if you think it exceeds the PG-13 rating.  
  
  


When You Wish Upon a Star  
by Christabell  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Of Nightmares and Deaths  
  
  


Lily slumped up against James, nearly falling down on the ground.  
  
But James... she whined. I'm so tired. Can't we just go, she stifled a yawn, to bed now? It's almost 1:00. James smiled sympathetically.  
  
No can do, Lils. We have to finish cleaning up. After all, it was our idea to have the ball. We need to have everything back to normal before breakfast tomorrow. Besides, it's a weekend tomorrow. No classes to get up for. Lily sleepily obliged, forcing herself to continue picking up the trash from the floor, while James washed the tables. All of the prefects had managed to sneak out of the ball right before it had ended, leaving just James and Lily to clean up the mess.  
  
James stood up straight, wiped his dirty hands on his pants, and picked up the trophy him and Lily had won. _Finally,'_ he thought. _We're done!'_ As he looked around, he realized that Lily was gone.  
  
he called out. No response. He glanced around the room once again. This time, his eyes landed on the corner, furthest away. He walked over, shaking his head and laughing. Lily had curled up in the darkest corner, and was already fast asleep. Placing a levitation charm on the trophy, he leaned down and picked up the sleeping girl. He carried her up the many flights of stairs, and entered Gryffindor Tower with a The password had been changed right after the incident with Sirius, much to his annoyance, but the other Gryffindors refused to change it.   
  
Though it was late into the night, several students were still up. Mari and Mike had sat down on one of the couches, holding hands and talking very seriously, Sirius and Arabella were snogging in the corner, and a few of the fifth years were watching an intense game of chess between Remus and Peter. Several of them came up to congratulate James on winning the dance contest, but he hushed them, not wanting to wake Lily. He walked up the stairs to the girls dorm, and pushed the door opened quietly, ignoring the other girls in the dorm. He carefully laid Lily down on her bed and sat down next to her. He picked her hand up and grasped it in his. For the next few minutes, he just sat there, watching her sleep  
  
Good night, Lily, he whispered, before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He gave her one last, loving glance before closing the curtains around her bed and proceeding out of the room. Tiffany and Melanie sighed in unison.  
  
He is such a sweetie, Melanie commented. Tiffany nodded. Just like Remus is, huh? she continued, smiling at Tiffany, who promptly blushed.  
  
I'll tell you everything in the morning. I want to have to tell you guys at the same time.  
  
Oh fine, but don't think I'll let you forget. I want details! Tiffany grinned at her friend.  
  
Of course! G'night, Mel, Tiffany called softly, closing her curtains.  
  
Good night, Tif, Melanie replied. She turned off the light and hopped into bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I'd better be going to sleep soon. I want you to know that I had a great time tonight, Mike, Mari admitted. I didn't really know what to expect - that was the first ball I ever went to. I was wicked nervous...  
  
he questioned. You didn't act nervous at all. And I had an awesome time too. I'm so happy I finally got up the courage to ask you to dance.  
  
So am I. Their faces slowly inched forward, and then Mike's lips were on Mari's. Mari pulled back, a shocked expression on her face, and put a finger on her lips. They were still tingling. She abruptly stood up, and ran up the stairs to her dorm. Mike stared after her.  
  
What did I do wrong? he asked aloud. Remus, who had been watching the scene out of the corner of his eye, walked over, setting himself down next to Mike. The two had seen each other around, but they had never become more than acquaintances.. Remus stuck out his hand, and Mike shook it.  
  
Remus Lupin. Friend of Sirius, James, and Lily.  
  
Michael Corkian. Call me Mike. Beater for our team.  
  
That's what I thought. I don't mean to intrude, and you can tell me that it's none of my business at any time, but I was watching you and Mari for a bit, he began. Mike groaned.  
  
I kissed her and she ran away. She must hate me now, he sighed. Remus shook his head.  
  
No, I don't think so. I doubt you noticed her much before this year. Don't worry about it. No one did. She didn't have any friends, and those who talked to her made fun of her. You're probably the first guy she's ever liked.  
  
So you mean she might have just been surprised? Mike asked hopefully.  
  
Exactly. Talk to her in the morning, and take things slow.  
  
Thanks Remus.  
  
But if you hurt her... Remus didn't need to finish the threat.  
  
Don't worry, I'm not planning on it. I like her a lot. I was planning on asking her out tonight because things went so well at the dance. Maybe tomorrow, huh? Mike joked.  
  
That's what I'm hoping to do with Tiffany... Remus trailed off. Well, I'm off to bed. Hogsmeade tomorrow, and I need to get a few more things at Zonkos. I don't want to be falling asleep. Good night.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily woke up, tangled in her sheets, breathing hard. She flung her curtains open and looked around rapidly. She was safe at Hogwarts, she knew that, but something was happening. She tried to remember her dream, only recollecting that it was about James. She shook off the feeling of dread, and slowly fell into a fitful sleep. Only twenty minutes later, she awoke again. She shivered as a sudden chill ran down her back, and she instantaneously felt more lost and alone than she had ever felt before. Not quite knowing what she was doing, she got up and made her way to the 7th year boys dorm. Taking a lucky guess, she opened the curtains to one of the beds, finding James. She shook him awake.  
  
James.... James! she called frantically. Please wake up! He opened his eyes sleepily.  
  
Lily? What are you doing in here? And why are you crying? Lily lifted a hand up to her cheek, noticing her tears for the first time.  
  
Don't leave me, James, she sobbed. James drew Lily in until she was upon his lap, and he lowered her head into his chest.  
  
Of course I won't. Ever. What's wrong, Lily? he asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
It was awful, James. I was all alone at my house, and then I went downstairs, and I saw my parents there, lying on the floor, and above the roof was the skull... and then I found you, but the same thing had happened at your house and... She found herself unable to finish, so overcome by grief.  
  
Oh God, Lily. I'm so sorry. But it was just a dream. Everything will be fine, I promise.  
  
Thank you, she whispered. Can I stay with you tonight? Please? she begged quietly. James nodded and moved over, making room for her next to him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, as if his mere presence was enough to save Lily from any danger. And to her, it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, well, well. Look who got lucky last night! Sirius exclaimed, grinning madly. A pillow flung out from one of the beds, hitting him in the face.  
  
Shuddup, Sirius, Peter muttered. We don't need to be awake yet. Tisn't a school day. Lemme alone.  
  
But Peter, Sirius whined. Lily and James slept together! Peter sat up quickly, banging his head on one of the bars.  
  
Ow! That hurt, he pouted momentarily.   
  
You're saying that they did it? Remus, who had just awaken, asked incredulously.  
  
Looks that way to me! Sirius said happily. He grew quiet as the mass of red hair and limbs began to move.  
  
Where am I? Lily asked. James lifted his head.  
  
In my dorm, he replied. Lily stared at him and then shuttered.  
  
Right. I remember. Thank you, James. For last night, and everything.  
  
It was nothing, really, James said, embarrassed.  
  
Don't say that. It... it means a lot for me that you would willingly do that. Lily leaned over and kissed him, before hearing catcalls from Sirius.  
  
How sweet... the morning after... He trailed off, seeing a murderous look on James' face.  
  
It wasn't anything like that, Sirius. You know me well enough by now to know that. Don't you dare say anything like that. If someone heard you saying that and believed it, it could cost both mine and Lily's badges, possibly our schooling here, and without a doubt, I would be disowned for being such a disgrace to my family name.  
  
Yeesh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, alright? James' glare didn't falter.  
  
It's okay, James. He was just joking around. Now, I really need to get back to my dorm and get ready.  
  
Wait... meet me in the common room once you're ready. And take this. We don't need anyone to start thinking like Sirius did, James said, reaching into his trunk and pulling out a cloak made of a silvery material. Lily took it from his hand gratefully, and with a passionate kiss shared between the two of them, she slipped on the cloak, disappearing from view.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nearly half an hour later, Lily emerged from her dorm and proceeded to the common room.   
  
Glad you made it... I was starting to think that you weren't coming, James joked, kissing her lightly.  
  
Lily Billy! Sirius exclaimed. She glared at him.  
  
Don't even begin to think that you will get away with calling me that again... Sirius gulped.  
  
Sorry, didn't mean it! he said quickly causing Arabella to giggle. It was so funny, the way that Sirius was always able to get himself out of trouble.  
  
Ready to go to Hogsmeade? Remus chirped.  
  
Of course! Lily replied.   
  
Are we waiting for them? Tiffany asked, pointing at Mari, who was coming down the stairs, blushing as she saw Mike already there.  
  
Well, I think that they need to talk for a bit... Remus said. Tiffany shrugged.  
  
Okay... Well, let's go! The group waved to Mari and Mike, and soon, the common room was empty, leaving the two in an awkward silence.   
  
Mari, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, Mike finally said.  
  
  
  
No, let me finish. It was probably wrong of me to assume that you liked me that much, and I can respect that fact that you don't. I shouldn't have done that. And I...  
  
Yes you should have, Mari interrupted. Mike stopped abruptly, and Mari flushed with embarrassment. I like you a lot, Mike. It's just that, well, that was my first kiss, and you were being really sweet, and I had had such a great time, but I didn't know if I was ready for that. I needed to be sure that you really liked me. You surprised me.  
  
I do like you, Mari, he said truthfully, looking into her eyes.  
  
Are you positive? she asked hesitantly.  
  
I wanted to ask you out last night, but that didn't quite work, he said, smiling ruefully.  
  
  
  
Yeah. Would you? Be my girlfriend? She nodded slowly, and Mike let out a whoop of delight. Grabbing her hand, he ran towards the portrait hole. Come on, let's go to Hogsmeade with the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wanna go to Honeydukes, and then I want to go to Zonko's, and then I want to go to Dervish & Banges, and then... Lily paused to catch her breath.  
  
We're going everywhere, Lils. Just calm down.  
  
You're no fun. This is only my second time here...  
  
I know, but really.  
  
Oh, fine. The two, holding hands, made their way to the sweet shop. Lily went around, peering through the glass at each type of candy before she was ready to purchase.  
  
I'll take a couple chocolate frogs, one pack of licorice wands, three ice mice, and a chunk of your chocolate, she said to the boy at the counter.  
  
James asked from across the room, laughing.  
  
Of course! The boy at the counter looked Lily up and down, and proceeded to introduce himself.  
  
I'm Cornelius Fudge. My friends call me Corey.  
  
That's... nice, Lily said, rather uninterested.  
  
I like to think so. I'm glad you do too, he replied. Lily glanced at James, sending him the help–me–get–rid–of–this–guy look. That comes to eleven sickles and eight knuts. And I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime? I know that we'd have lots of fun... Upon hearing this, James walked over, and wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, and kissed her on the neck.  
  
I'll get it, honey, he said.  
  
Aww, James, you don't have to...  
  
Yes I do. He took the money out and placed it on the counter. he added before picking up the bag of candy and leading Lily out of the store. The nerve of that... that...  
  
Lily offered.  
  
Yeah, exactly. No one asks *my* girlfriend out, he said possessively. Lily laughed at him.  
  
Come on, James. Let's hit Zonko's.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
After several hours of browsing Hogsmeade, everyone slowly made their way into the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Madam Rosmerta! Peter greeted, waving her over to their table. Can we have ten butterbeers?  
  
she replied. Minutes later, the drinks appeared, much to everyone's enjoyment.  
  
Potter. I hadn't known that you could dance. The whole table groaned as Malfoy graced them with his presence.  
  
Nor I, you, James replied civilly.  
  
Of course, I would bet anything that your shoes were charmed, Lucius smirked.  
  
Which would explain why his **arms** were in the right place to catch me? Don't think so, Lily chimed in.  
  
Go away, Mudblood. Go get yourself pregnant. It might be hard, but I'm sure that someone will want one of James' sluts. Lily was furious.  
  
I don't care who you think you are, Malfoy. You have no right to talk to me that way.  
  
And what are you going to do about it? he taunted.  
  
Do you really want to know?  
  
Try me, Lucius challenged.  
  
Well, remember what I told you when I first met you? He looked confused. Aww... poor baby. I forgot - you can't even remember to brush your hair in the morning, let alone what happened two months ago. I told you that if you didn't fuck off... Her friends gasped. Lily rarely swore, saving it for when she was incredibly mad. Then you wouldn't be able to knock up some poor girl. Too bad you didn't remember, huh? With that, she kicked him right between the legs. He doubled over in pain, causing the table to laugh.  
  
You'll be sorry for that, Mudblood. I will get you back, he snarled.  
  
Malfoy, didn't you ever learn that it's hard to take someone seriously when you just kicked them in the balls and they're about to cry? Why don't you just leave? Nobody actually likes you... He glared at the redhead, but stumbled off to the table of Slytherins.  
  
You go girl! Melanie said, giggling. Across the room, Lucius could still be heard.  
  
Why the hell didn't you guys go do something to them? he asked viciously.  
  
I hate to break up a good fight. Especially when it's you being beaten up by a girl, Nott said, smirking at him.  
  
I'm sorry... Are you alright? Narcissia questioned sympathetically, while glaring at her brother. She scooted over in her chair, leaving room for Lucius next to her, and immediately started giving him a massage.  
  
And he called you a slut? What does he call her? Mari muttered, laughing to herself. They finished their butterbeers in peace, with no further arguments or run–ins with the Slytherins.  
  
Let's get out of here, you guys, Arabella suggested.  
  
If that's what you want, darling, Sirius replied.  
  
She really does have him whipped, doesn't she? Tiffany asked Remus. He'd do anything for her.   
  
That he does. As he spoke, Remus subtly reached down and grabbed her hand in his. She smiled brightly at him.  
  
Remus, will you go out with me? she asked sweetly.  
  
Damnit... I was supposed to be the one to ask you. Oh well, so much for impressing you with my manly bravery... he laughed.  
  
Should I consider that a yes? Tiffany inquired.  
  
Remus replied. When they rejoined the group, no one noticed the slight change in their relationship, which was fine with them. They had always been the quieter ones, and they didn't want it broadcast to the whole world that they were now a couple. Everyone else would find out on their own time.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The next evening found Lily and James sitting in the common room, quite bored. Remus was defending his chess champion title against Peter like always, and everyone else had coupled themselves off. Suddenly, Daphne entered the room, searching it quickly. It was rare for their head to venture into the room, so right away, all the Gryffindors concluded that something was up.  
  
Lily, James... she paused. Dumbledore needs to talk to you. Immediately. James looked up, a worried expression on his face.  
  
What's the matter? he asked. Daphne shook her head.  
  
He didn't give me any details. I told you just about everything he said. It might just be something for you guys as Head students.  
  
Well, we'd better go, James, Lily said nervously. They walked out of the common room, side by side.  
  
I hope everything will be alright, Daphne sighed. She glanced around the room, making sure everything was in order. Seeing that it was, she left as quickly as she had come, praying that nothing too awful had happened to Lily and James.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily looked at the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.  
  
James, I'm scared, she admitted, looking up into his eyes. He reached out a grabbed both of her hands, squeezing them comfortingly.  
  
I know. So am I. Daphne looked pretty serious.  
  
She really did. James, what if something horrible has happened? I don't know what I'd do...  
  
Whatever it is, we're going through it together. We'll be alright.   
  
Thanks, James, she said, smiling gratefully at him. Muttering the password Chocolate Frog, they entered simultaneously.  
  
James, Lily, please sit down, came Dumbledore's kind voice. They did as they were told.  
  
Professor, is anything wrong? James questioned.  
  
I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you two, he said, looking at them gravely. Lily swallowed nervously. Dumbledore continued. This morning, there was a double attack by the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers. Sadly, your families were the victims. Lily, your sister, Petunia survived. It turns out that she was at a friend's house. You sister survived too, James. But everyone else... I'm very sorry. Lily stood up suddenly.  
  
Oh my god. This is all my fault. All because of me, she repeated over and over again. James looked up, fighting against tears.  
  
It's not your fault. It's all because of damn Voldemort, he spat.  
  
James is right, Lily, Dumbledore added.  
  
No. You're wrong. I killed our families. I am a murderer. This is all my fault. With a final glance, Lily ran out of the room, sobbing.  
  
James? Do you know what she's talking about? Dumbledore inquired.  
  
Two nights ago, she came into my dorm sobbing... James started slowly. She started telling me that she had dreamed that she was at her house, and went downstairs only to find her parents dead, and the skull over her house. In the dream, she found me, and the same thing had happened to me as well. I... I didn't think anything of it at the time.  
  
Oh dear, Dumbledore sighed. Lily predicted their deaths, and now she feels responsible.  
  
But it's not her fault. Dumbledore didn't say anything. You don't even care, do you? James yelled. He glared at the old man. I have to go. James sprinted out of the door, leaving the headmaster staring at his retreating back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was lost in a panic. _All my fault, all my fault,'_ she chanted in her head. She reached the entrance of her tower.  
  
Thank you for nothing, she said sarcastically. The door opened and she ran up the stairs. As she reached the top, she put on foot on the window, and climbed onto of the pointed roof. A bitting wind hit her hard, nearly blowing her off, and she smiled bitterly. She stood up, flinging her arms out.  
  
Are you happy now, Voldemort? she screamed. You took my mother away from me, the only person who loved me. Why didn't you just kill me instead? Why the hell should I live now? She shivered, suddenly realizing how cold it was. _For James,'_ the wind seemed to sing. Lily laughed heartlessly.  
  
Live for James? He hates me now. I killed his parents. I'm no better than you, Voldemort. I could have saved them. I could have saved their lives. But I was too selfish. I just wanted my sleep. All it would have taken was two letters. Two fucking letters! Just telling them to go hide. And I didn't! I murdered them! It's all my fault. Her voice was hoarse from screaming. She looked downward at the dizzying height. A fall would certainly kill her. She raised her head to the heavens, mocking them with her smirk, and jumped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus heard someone screaming, the sound reaching him by the wind. Cursing his already horrible headache, he grabbed his coat and found his way outside in an attempt to find the screamer and shut them up. He glanced upwards, and in shock, noticed someone falling from one of the highest towers. He quickly pulled out his wand, and aiming it at the ground, he cast a simple cushioning charm. The body hit the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
he gasped. She glared at him, sitting up with as much determination as she could muster up.  
  
Why didn't you let me die? I have nothing to live for, nothing!  
  
That's not true...  
  
I bet you were there, weren't you? Everything you told me before was a lie. You're a Death Eater and you helped kill them, damnit! Lily shrieked. I bet you enjoyed every minute of it. Well, learn this now; I will kill whoever was there with my own hands, you hear me? I will kill them! She suddenly collapsed, hitting her head on a rock, and Severus scrambled to catch her. He picked her up, and hurried inside. Something had gone terribly wrong, and he needed to get Lily help. James appeared in front of him, looking a mess, with tear streaked eyes, rumbled clothing, and his hair messier than usual.  
  
Give her to me, Snape, he demanded. Severus pretended not to hear him. I said give her to me, and I mean it, he said menacingly. Severus shook his head.  
  
You're having trouble supporting your own weight, Potter. You can't carry her and she certainly can't walk on her own, not after that drop. James stared at him.  
  
What do you mean? he asked.  
  
She tried to kill herself. She jumped from one of the towers up there. I need to get her to the hospital wing. You better go there yourself. You look awful. Severus started toward the infirmary, James following mutely, in shock. *His* Lily had tried to kill herself. That was the last thing he needed. Another death on top of those of his family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They reached the hospital wing in record time and began to beat on the door, willing the nurse to hurry.  
  
Madam McKnight! Severus called frantically. The nurse popped out of a side room.  
  
Oh dear, what happened to this one? she asked worriedly.  
  
She jumped off one of the towers. Tried to kill herself. I managed to put a cushioning charm on the ground, enough to save her, but then she collapsed and hit her head on a rock.  
  
Do you know what caused this? the nurse asked.  
  
I do, James said. This morning Voldemort... Madam McKnight inhaled sharply at the use of his name. Well, there was a double attack. Both of our families, excluding our sisters, and well... she blames herself. Severus gasped. _Poor Lily.' _ At least now he could interpret what she had said to him.  
  
Set her down on one of the beds. She'll need to be here for a while. James, you'd better stay too. You've both been through a lot. Severus and James walked to the back of the infirmary, and laid Lily carefully down on a bed nearest the window. James drew up a chair, setting it right next to Lily's bed. He grabbed her hand, and laid his head down next to it. He had let her down. He had promised to always be there for her, and he hadn't been.  
  
James, go lie down, Madam McKnight commanded softly. He shook his head.  
  
No. I'm staying with her until she can leave. I don't care what you say.  
  
She might have a concussion. Might even be in a slight coma. It's going to be a while. Please lie down?  
  
I can't. Don't ask me again. The nurse glanced at him warily, but realized that there was nothing she could do.  
  
Alright. Then stay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Okay..... adding a bit more drama. Sorry to those of you who didn't want me to include Voldemort in this. That's not exactly going to happen. lol.  
  
For anyone who actually does read these: Please do tell me if I need to make it R' because of this chapter. I wasn't sure, so I held off, but hey.  
  
Ooo, and I know that it might seem a bit occ (out of character) for Lily to try to kill herself, but when my best friend was killed, I basically tried the same thing (well, different method.) It's a horrible experience to have someone so close to you die, and everyone responds in different ways. So don't flame me on that.


	14. Of Futures and Funerals

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks to all my new best friends who reviewed:  
  
**ShortySC22**: Thanks! So you're in band? I play trumpet and was/am in three this year: concert, marching, and jazz. Go band geeks! lol. Glad you liked it!  
  
**sugarplum**: It bugs me when every other word in a story in a swear. Same with when people talk. It's just stupid and excessive, and a call for attention.  
  
**giggles**: lol... That good, huh? Yeah, snow days rock. Except for in the summer when you make them up.  
  
**Plush Appeal**: Good.... I was worried that some people would stop reading or something because he was way more involved.  
  
**Shivani**: Thanks! I'm not going to be updating as quickly, opting for longer chapters instead.  
  
**kitty** : You're supposed to feel bad for them. I know I do.  
  
**silver10fire**: I knew that someone was going to say something about it being chapter 13... lol  
  
**Katie Rose**: Thanks!  
  
**Tigerlily**: Thanks! The whole Lily teaching divination was partly because her character needed a bit more self-confidence, and partly because I needed other kids to get to know her.  
  
**jessie (Chapter 6)**: Sorry that you didn't like the way I had that happen. I figured that some would, and some wouldn't. It was just the way that she ended up finding out that sparked her anger.  
  
**jessie (Chapter 10)**: glad that you liked this chapter better than the chapter 6... lol.   
  
AN: I got back from skiing for vacation, and after three days I had 40 reviews (for here and fiction alley) I'm so excited! And I now have 76 reviews! It's incredible! lol.. just had to get that out.  
  
Well, be expecting our best friend Volde to make a couple more appearances in the next few chapters... he's been pestering me constantly, refusing to leave me alone and threatening me with several nasty curses, so... I really didn't have a choice. As for Lily and James... more interesting revelations will come their way, and they will (of course) go through everything together.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all of my betas... I've got a few now. Firstly, Erin. Next, Ashes, whose work can be located at: . And lastly, Myra aka Nihari, at Fiction Alley... go check out their stuff!. Thanks a bunch to all of you!  
  


  
When You Wish Upon a Star  
by Christabell  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Of Futures and Funerals  


  
  
I wonder what happened to Lily and James... Remus mused, fingering Tiffany's hair. No one had really moved since Daphne had entered the room, and it had been nearly an hour now.  
  
Hopefully nothing bad...but if Daphne came in here, it seems like it has to have been. I hope they're alright, Mari said worriedly.  
  
I'm sure that they're fine, Sirius reassured her. Just then, they heard someone yelling at the Fat Lady, outside the common room.  
  
I need to get in there right now... No, I don't care if I'm not a Gryffindor, I need to talk to several people right away. You need to understand! It's really important! The voice of Severus Snape quickly reached the ears of the Gryffindors.  
  
No, you may not come in. I do not want to lose my job as the guardian of Gryffindor tower! The portrait's usually calm, sweet voice had a sharp edge to it.  
  
Let me in, damnit! Severus cursed.  
  
Who the hell does that git think he is? Peter growled. Trying to get into our tower...  
  
Let's just go see what he wants. I'm already getting a headache from his yelling, Arabella suggested. The others consented, and Melanie walked to the portrait hole.  
  
Let him in, she said passively, hiding her annoyance. Severus looked up gravely.  
  
Thank you. Melanie glanced at him suspiciously. Severus Snape had never been one to show any gratitude towards the Gryffindors, save Lily.  
  
What do you want, Snape? Sirius asked coldly. The two hadn't improved their relationship since the Whomping Willow incident, and had in fact done the impossible - gotten even worse.  
  
Look, I wouldn't be here if I had the choice. But I had to let you know... Lily's in the hospital wing, and Potter is there too, refusing to leave her for anything.  
  
How serious is it? And what happened? Mari asked, shocked.  
  
Can I sit down? It's a rather long story...  
  
Go ahead, Tiffany said. Severus sat down in the chair opposite the Gryffindors.  
  
he began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A grumble of hunger erupted from James' stomach, but he pushed it aside. He stared at the redhead beside him. In this state of unconsciousness, Lily lacked the life that was always showing on her whole body. She hadn't moved since they had arrived in the hospital wing, and James had spent the better part of an hour blaming himself for his girlfriend's current condition. If I had just been there... if I hadn't let her leave...' he kept on thinking.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the infirmary burst open, and Sirius, Arabella, Remus, Tiffany, Mari, Mike, Peter, and Melanie crammed into the room.  
  
I'm so sorry, James... Melanie began.  
  
Don't waste your time feeling sorry for me. It's not worth it, he said harshly, cutting her off. You all should hate me for what I made Lily do.  
  
James, this wasn't your fault, Sirius tried to reason. You didn't kill her parents, or yours. You-Know-Who did.  
  
I know I didn't kill them. But I sure as hell did a fine job of letting Lily go off by herself. If I hadn't done that...  
  
You couldn't have stopped her. I've seen her at practice, and she never lets anything or anyone get in her way. That's just how she is, Mike explained.  
  
Don't tell me that I don't know my girlfriend, James snapped. Just go, and leave us alone. No one moved. I told you to go! he yelled. Mari winced at his tone, but grabbed Mike's hand, and walked out of the door. The others slowly followed, glancing back at James. Last to leave were Sirius and Arabella. As they exited through the door, Sirius took one final look at his friend. Silent tears were streaming down James' face, forming tiny pools on Lily's bed. He let out a cry of anguish, and Sirius closed the door quickly behind him in shock. This wasn't something he was supposed to witness. James needed be alone with the girl he loved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he lay in bed that night, Sirius' mind drifted to why the sight of his friend sobbing had shaken him so much. It was then he realized that it had been the first time, in all their years of friendship, that James didn't even try to appear strong. He had never shown fear or sadness, no matter how awful the situation had been. James had realized that he was the leader of the Marauders early on, though at the time, the toddlers hadn't come up with the name. Remus, Peter and himself relied on James for support when their own lives weren't at their peaks, and it had always been there. This emotional side of James was something Sirius hadn't been introduced to before, and he wasn't sure what to think. All that he knew was that he had to stick by his best friend, no matter what, for James certainly needed someone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
For four days, James didn't leave the motionless Lily. Her condition had worsened, and so had James'. He hadn't eaten since the incident, he hadn't slept, and he hadn't talked to anyone since the Gryffindors had visited. He had also flat–out refused to attend his classes, and Dumbledore had been most understanding, and permitted him to stay in the hospital wing, recognizing how fruitless it would have been.   
  
Both students and faculty had come to visit the two Head Students, showering them with cards, candy, and flowers. James had sorted through all the bouquets, and finally picked out a single rose, which he placed in Lily's hand, moving her fingers to clasp it. Please wake up, Lils, I need you... please...' he thought desperately.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_Lily opened her eyes to a strange room, in an unknown location.  
  
Where am I? she asked aloud, scanning the room for an sign of familiarity. Her gaze fell upon a picture lying on the desk and was barely able to make out the faint, untidy scrawl.   
  
  
_

November 23, 1982  


James...   


I know that these past few years have been tough for you, to say the least. Her death effected all of us. But you need to know that we're all still here for you. You're like my brother, and I've missed you. I know what Lily meant to you. You loved her, like I love Arabella. She knew, buddy. That first day she met you, she knew that you were the one. She may not have said anything, but it was obvious. You two were too caught up with each other to notice when I snapped this picture. Keep it, and never forget what you two had. It was amazing; anyone could see that. Love her James, but try to move on. That's what she would have wanted you to do.  
  
Sirius  


  
She picked up the picture and flipped it over. It was of her and James on the train to Hogwarts, when they had first met. She was placed on James' lap, and was blushing furiously through her laughter. He laughed and kissed her lightly on the cheek, whispering something into her ear sure hadn't helped her face resume its normal shade. A door suddenly creaked open, and an older version of James stepped slowly into the room. Lily gasped, and shrunk back into the corner of the room. She saw his eyes landing on the picture, which was now right side up.  
  
he whispered, staring at the photograph with haunted eyes.  
  
I'm here, James, she replied, coming out of the corner. He ignored her, and she went up to hug him, only to find no response there either. It was then it hit her that he couldn't see her, couldn't hear her, couldn't feel her touch. She was in the future. A future where she was dead, and James seemed to want to be. This wasn't what she wanted at all. Maybe... maybe he didn't blame her for the death of his parents. Maybe...  
  
The room flashed before her eyes, and it swirled away into nothingness. James needs me, and this time, I'm going to be there for him,' she stated firmly to herself. She began fighting the darkness, for she knew that at the end of the tunnel, James would be waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, while James was lost in thought, he heard a slight rustling. He looked up to see Lily's eyes flutter open.  
  
she murmured softly.  
  
he questioned hopefully. She slowly turned her head to face him.  
  
What happened to you? she asked. You look dreadful.  
  
Do you have any idea what you put me through? I haven't moved from this bed in five days. Every time I looked at you, I couldn't help but wonder if you would be alright... I've been so worried about you, James said sharply. What were you thinking?  
  
I... I didn't think I had anything left to live for... she stammered.   
  
James' heart sunk and he stood up angrily. It's good to know what I'm worth to you.  
  
Lily shook her head. That's not what I meant. I thought you would hate me after I practically killed your parents, along with mine, and...oh, James.... I can't go live with Petunia, I just can't! She'll kill me!  
  
James sat back down, his temporary anger forgotten. We'll think of something, I promise you. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Haven't done that in days, he said softly. Lily carefully moved herself over in the bed, and tugged on James' hand, inviting him up on the bed.  
  
You need to sleep, she said, drawing him in closer. James curled up next to her. He hadn't realized just how tired he had been, but as soon as he lay down, he felt his eyes drooping downwards, and he gave into sleep. Right before they drifted off, Lily spoke up.   
  
he questioned sleepily.  
  
I need you to know that I love you, with all my heart. When I was unconscious, I received a memory from the future, or what would have been the future had I not lived. It was awful, and I realized then how much you really mean to me. It doesn't matter if you're ready to tell me the same thing. I just needed you to know.  
  
I love you too, Lily. I really do. He placed a tired kiss on her lips, and fell asleep.  
  
An hour later, Madam McKnight bustled into the room, and almost dropped the tray of food she had been holding. James, who she was so used to seeing now, leaning against Lily's bed, was nowhere to be seen. She gripped the tray harder, mentally scolding herself for nearly ruining the food, and proceeded to Lily's bed. On seeing the two sleeping teens, she sighed happily. A smile played upon Lily's face as she dreamt, and the nurse suddenly felt a huge burden lifted off her shoulders. Lily had finally woken up, her life was no longer in peril, and James had his love back. And suddenly everything seemed so much lighter and calmer, and as Madam McKnight looked down on Lily and James, innocent joy visible on their faces, their limbs intertwined, she felt then that they would be able to survive anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days after Lily woke up, both funerals were held, one in the morning, the other in the evening. She and James said solemn goodbyes as they boarded the train to the funeral home. They had decided that they would both attend each funeral together, and first off was James' parents. As soon as they arrived, James was enveloped in a huge hug by a girl with the same color black hair, and much of the same physical features.  
  
she sobbed into his chest. I... I can't believe it...  
  
I know, this whole week has been really hard. Lily stood awkwardly to the side, not wanting to intrude. The girl lifted her head, and began to dry her tears.  
  
Jamie, who is this? she asked.  
  
Lily Evans. My girlfriend. Her parents were the others ones that were attacked. Lils, this is Katherine, my sister.  
  
I'm sorry about your parents, Lily, Katherine said. She was a petite girl with striking features, and small as she was, her presence commanded one's attention.  
  
And I yours. Though I probably feel a bit worse than you.  
  
Katherine frowned. Why is that?  
  
Katherine, I'm a seer. I can see the future. Two nights before they were killed, I had a dream about it. I ended up running to James' room, and sleeping there. I should have sent an owl, just in case. I'm sorry.  
  
It isn't your fault, Lily. No matter what you saw, it isn't your fault. I can't blame you.  
  
Thank you. James wrapped an arm around Lily's waist.  
  
We'd better go now. The funeral starts in about half an hour, he said. And we still need to change. Lily quickly went to change into her black dress, and met James and Katherine a couple of minutes later. She took James' hand, and the three made their way into a large room, resembling something like a cathedral. A little ways into the funeral, James got up and walked to the front of the room.  
  
Mitchell and Amy Potter were my parents. They loved me despite my tendencies for constantly breaking things, and getting in trouble, and were always there for me. Regardless of what happened, I knew they would still be there. I was wrong. They passed away far to soon. They will not see me graduate, up there giving the Head Boy speech. They will not meet the woman that I am in love with. They will not see me get married, or meet my children.  
  
Those of you who knew them were privileged. They were the most caring people I have ever met, and they believed that there wasn't anyone who wasn't worth their time. We have all been blessed to know them during the time they were alive, and I hope all of you appreciate that fact as much as I do. He sat back down, brushing away his tears. Lily patted his arm gently, and he gave her a watery smile.  
  
Soon the funeral was over, and the Potters had been buried. Katherine approached Lily slowly.  
  
I assume that James was talking about you during his speech? she asked. Lily nodded in response. Make sure you treat him right. If you break his heart, or hurt him in any way.... she left the threat hanging in the air.  
  
I won't. You can trust me with that. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone, and I'm not about to let that go.  
  
Good. I do trust you, Lily. I hope I'll be able to get to know you better. Soon. I don't have much time left here myself, as you might had heard.  
  
I have. Will you owl me at Hogwarts? Lily inquired.  
  
Of course. They stood there for a moment, and finally Katherine wrapped her arms around Lily. Of course, she whispered once again. Lily stepped back, and joined James.  
  
Jamie, you'd better be going. You have a train to catch. The two siblings embraced one last time, and then James and Lily hailed a cab to bring them to the train.  
  
Bye, Katherine, they called out softly, waving.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took under an hour to reach the church where the Evans' funeral was being held. Lily and James entered, and sat down. Lily had opted not to give a speech, feeling that it would have been too difficult, and so, by default, Petunia rose and began to talk.  
  
I loved my parents, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I could always relate to them, and I can't even put into words how terrible this tragedy was for me. But I know who to blame. It's her fault... all her fault! she screeched, pointing at Lily. If she hadn't been a freak like she is, none of this would have happen. Lily paled and felt herself growing faint. She didn't move for the rest of the funeral, so great was her shock.   
  
Before James and her left to return to Hogwarts, they traveled to Lily's house. James decided to wait in the living room, and Lily hurried, not wanting him to wait for long. She walked up the stairs, into her room, looking around it and knowing it was the last time she would ever see it. She grabbed a magical bag that would fit any about of objects in it, and started filling it with her belongings. Soon her room was empty and bare, and she was just about to leave, when Petunia entered.  
  
How could you say that? Lily asked.  
  
Say what, the truth? Those people deserved to know! Petunia yelled. Lily remained silent. She knew what was coming. Petunia brought her fist back, and prepared herself to make Lily regret killing their parents. Her fist connected with Lily's stomach once, pushing her against the wall, twice and she crumpled to the floor, thrice and Lily knew that she would have a black eye, and... suddenly James was there. [I added a comma, but when I bolded it you couldn't see it, so I bolded the whole word] He pulled Petunia's hand back, and stepped in front of Lily.  
  
Don't you dare hurt her, he growled.  
  
Petunia smirked. And what are you going to do to stop me? she taunted.  
  
I love her, and I'll kill you if you even try to touch her. Petunia laughed, then stopped shortly, seeing his serious face.  
  
You wouldn't.  
  
Are you willing to try it? Lily's sister slowly backed away. Go away, Petunia. James spat out the name. The girl did just that, and James turned his attentions to Lily. Are you alright? he asked gently. Lily nodded.  
  
I'm fine... James bent down to help her off the floor, only for her to collapse in pain.  
  
No, you aren't. You can't even stand up, let alone walk.  
  
I'll be okay, James. When we get back, I'll ask Remus to heal me. James still looked uncertain, but he nodded.  
  
But don't think I'm letting you walk back to the train. He charmed her bag to fit in his pocket, and then he carefully picked her up. They left the house, with Lily casting one last look at her childhood home.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So there you have it. The fabulous chapter 14. Sorry it's taken so long to get it out. I had a bit of trouble sending it my beta (one of the many perks of having a Mac.) Please review, and I'll love you forever!


	15. Author's Note

Authors note  


  
If you have read the first few author notes from this story, you might remember that I'm in two musicals right now. For the next month, I'm going to be busy as hell... I already am. I have four hour practices every day right after school for Cabaret, causing me to get home around 6:00pm. We open on the 27th, so it's cram time. Then, I have Oliver practice three times a week, three hours at a time, and we open April 10th. And my jazz band is practicing over to prepare ourselves for a competition in New Orleans this April. I also have a ton of homework on top of this.   
  
In short, updates will be very infrequent for the next month. I might get out one chapter, possibly two. So please don't bug me for many updates.... though, as always, reviews do encourage me to get something posted.... :)  
  
This note will be replaced as soon as I have chapter 15 up for everyone... I'll try my best for next week, as hectic as it will be. Thanks for understanding.  
  
~Christabell  
  



	16. Of Correspondence and Classes

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks this time to:  
  
**ShortySC22**: Thanks! Not just for this review, but for every other time. No matter when I post, the next day, I always get a review from you, and it's wonderful to know that someone likes my story that much.  
  
**giggles**: Same thing to you... You are a great reviewer, and always find time to tell me how I'm doing. Thanks a bunch. I hope you projects turned out well... :)  
  
**solar**: I'll need all the luck I can get... I now have softball tryouts on top of everything else... fun stuff, no? lol  
  
**Hogwarts' little angel:** Thank you!  
  
**Arsonism 101**: I'm going to be updating as fast as I can to make up for the long break from this story.  
  
AN: Sorry about the delay... I really have been trying. Thanks to everyone who is reading this, and please review... Reviews mean ever so much to me and encourage me to write better and get chapters out sooner... so there's your motivation... you like the story... review!  
  
  


When You Wish Upon a Star  
by Christabell  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Of Correspondences and Classes  
  
  


_Dear Lily,  
How are you doing? I hope that you are feeling a bit better than you were when I last saw you. It's always difficult dealing with the death of someone close to you; I would know. Don't blame yourself for what happened either. You couldn't have prevented our parents' death anymore than James or I could have.  
To be blunt, it really sucks that this happened. At least Hogwarts will offer a lot of support. Some of the kids in my year went through tough times, but people were always there to help them out. But I'm still worried about Jamie. Please, just make sure you are there for him if he needs. If he looks upset, just take him out of class. If anyone has problems with that, just send them to me to deal with.   
See, the thing with Jamie is that he thinks he needs to be strong for everyone that he loves and everyone around him. If he's feeling bad, he won't say anything, and that's what worries me about him. He'll let something eat away at him until it becomes too much for him and he just breaks down. I've seen it happen only twice before, and it's awful. So please, watch out for my little brother.   
I've usually asked Siri to look out for him when I wasn't there, but I think that you will be able to help him a lot more right now. James and I have always been close, but it used to be my job to keep him out of trouble. I'm only 21, so for my last few years at Hogwarts, I could do it. It's been hard letting him grow up without me there. But I trust that you love him and will do everything you can to keep him safe. I already think of you as a sister, and I know that someday you will be. I only hope that I will be here to see that. Lily, thank you.  
  
Katherine Potter  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ Lily, making her way down to the dungeons for Potions class walked through the halls of Hogwarts, shivering at their eerie silence. It seemed like everyone had found out about her parents, and were now treating her like they afraid that she was so fragile, she would break at any second. She glanced upward, and her gaze fell on James. She ran over and enveloped him in a hug.  
  
James, no one will talk to me... they just stare at me and keep on moving. Even Melanie, and Mari, and Tiffany, and Ara... I just don't know what to do, she confessed desperately.  
  
I know, Lils, I've been seeing it happen. It will be fine. I'll make them stop, he replied, as though he had something to prove. Lily's thoughts drifted back to the letter she had received from Katherine just that morning. Just then, a group of fourth year Hufflepuff girls wandered by. One of them pointed and whispered something, and the rest of the girls stopped and stared at the couple. Lily glared at them, and they quickly scampered away.  
  
If that happens one more time....   
  
I know, I know. You'll kill them or I'll kill them for you, James interrupted. He looked straight down into Lily's eyes, and kissed her deeply.  
  
James... everyone's going to see... she said hesitantly.  
  
Screw everyone else. I don't care what they think. I love you, Lils.  
  
James, I love you too. Just then, Mike came running by, breathing heavily.  
  
Gryffindor Quidditch practice ten minutes after the next class, he shouted. He slowed down considerably, staring at Lily and James. If you don't think you can come...  
  
Shut up! the two yelled in unison. Everyone nearby stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at the scene.  
  
Seriously, Mike. You think that I can't play Quidditch? Yes, our parents died. Two weeks as of tomorrow. No, they didn't die. They were murdered by Voldemort. Because they wouldn't let him take us. They wanted us to live our lives. Can you deal with that? If we can, why can't you? The growing crowd began to move backwards at the threat of a furious Lily.  
  
Uh, sorry... Mike blurted out, sounding rather shocked.  
  
It's alright, Mike. It's just that everyone is treating me like I'm about to break at any moment, and I'm so sick of it.  
  
We'll be at practice, Mike nodded, and set off running again. Lily sighed.  
  
  
_  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Katherine,  
I guess we've both been fairly busy lately. Or maybe we always have been, and it's just finally catching up with us now. Whatever the case, we haven't talked in months. I miss our days at Hogwarts, where we were the belles of the balls together. We had so much fun between teasing lil' James about everything, getting any guy we wanted, and still managing the best grades, and holding up our positions - You Head Girl, me top Prefect. Seventh year was so much different than the real world seems to be.  
It's funny, being both James' Transfiguration teacher and the Head of his house. I've seen him mature so much this past year, and even in this past week, with the death of your parents. But he's changed now. He's quieter, and doesn't seem to enjoy his pranks quite as much as he used to. The only person who can get him to smile is Lily, but I'm sure you know all about her. Even when Sirius jokes around, all James can get out is a forced, fake sounding laugh. I told you once before that I'd enjoy it if, even for only a day, James would just keep his mouth shut and let me teach. I'll eat those words. It's the most unnerving thing I've ever experienced.  
And then, just looking at him, I see you. I worry about you so much, Katy. I never know if maybe, one day I'll wake up and find out that there'll be no more letters from you, no more lunches where we go over every good memory from our amazing seven years together. I'm so scared for you, and I know, as you're reading this, you're scoffing, thinking about how I always was the worry wart. As true as that may be, just look at yourself. I need you to grow old alongside me, so we can be old ladies together, still the best of friends, laughing about how you used to call me Daffy Duck, and I used to call you Katy-Birdie because back in first year, we thought it was cool. Katy, I heard that they are researching a cure for Moribundus Tabes, and I can't help but be hopeful.  
No matter what happens, you'll be my best friend forever. So keep on hoping and praying, as I will be, and send me an owl as soon as you can. I miss you, Katy.  
  
Daphne  
_  
~~~~~~~~  
  
To say Potions was interesting would have been the over–statement of the month. Needless to say, it dragged by, and even Lily and Severus, who tended to enjoy the class more than they should have, were yawning ten minutes into it. Professor Sagen droned on and on, and for once, hadn't realized that his entire class was misbehaving, and completely ignoring him. Lucius got up, and then silently planted himself in the seat adjacent to Lily and James. James was sleeping lightly on the desk, and Lily was absent–mindedly running her fingers through his hair.  
  
So Lily, darling, tell me - what exactly do you think about Severus? the Slytherin whispered in her ear. Lily started at the intrusion of the silky voice.  
  
Go away, Malfoy, she hissed through her teeth.  
  
Only if you tell me.... he pressed.  
  
I think he's nice enough.  
  
Yes, he is very nice, isn't he... Lucius agreed, as if he wanted to persuade her of something.  
  
Ummm.... he's very skilled at making Potions. I dunno.... she trailed off. What do you want me to say? she turned around to question him, only to realize that Lucius was already back in his seat next to Severus, smirking at her. What the hell was that about? she asked herself quietly.  
  
What the hell was what about? James suddenly inquired, after hearing what he supposed to be Lily talking to herself. Lily shook her head.  
  
I... nothing. He looked at her, slightly puzzled, but decided not to push the issue. Lily felt a tap on her shoulder, and she whirled around, only to find Severus sitting there.  
  
Lily... I don't know exactly what Lucius was after when he came over here, but I'd like to apologize for whatever he said.  
  
When was Malfoy over here? James butted in, but Lily shrugged him off.  
  
I'll explain later. But Severus, you don't need apologize for him. He actually only asked me what I thought of you.  
  
Lily, are you free later today? Right after class? Or this evening? At this James glared menacingly at him.  
  
No, she's not.  
  
Lily hissed, her annoyance showing through her tone. Let me talk for myself. You needn't treat me like a baby.  
  
I can if I want to. I don't want you to talk with him anymore.  
  
Stop it.... she pleaded.  
  
Who are you to make me? I don't have to listen to you.   
  
Oh, James, just shut up. I don't know what's wrong with you, but don't talk to me until you have it figured out. She turned abruptly back to her friend, and smiled, looking almost ashamed. I... I'm sorry about that.  
  
I feel like it's my fault for being over here...  
  
Your presence shouldn't be a reason for James to turn into an over–protective brat, she turned to glare at him. Anyway, no, I'm not free right after class... I have Quidditch. But I'm not doing anything after that...  
  
I need to meet with you and Dumbledore. Can I trust you to find your way to his office right after your practice?  
  
Of course... is anything wrong?  
  
Not yet... maybe... I dunno... I can't really talk about it now... Lily nodded understandingly.  
  
Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can be. Severus flashed a rare and thankful smile at her before hurrying back to his seat. Sagen wrapped up his lecture, and Lily hurried off to the girl's locker room to change for her practice, ignoring her boyfriend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evans, would you just catch the snitch already? You're so slow! James yelled furiously.  
  
James, calm down. She's only had half a minute... Mike pointed out.  
  
Corkian, why the hell aren't you up there? Mike shrugged, and grabbed his beaters club in one hand and flew upwards.  
  
I'm up, Captain, he replied sarcastically. Travis, get up here before Mr. Potter shoots an unforgivable at you, he joked to his fellow beater.  
  
Sanders, where the...  
  
James, do us all a favor and just SHUT UP! Lily screamed. I don't care what's wrong with you, because you have no reason to take it out on everyone else. Maybe you're mad at me, maybe not, but right not, we have practice, so take it off the Pitch. If you can't, then just leave.  
  
I hate you, Evans. He stalked off, with his broom slung over his shoulder. Lily stared at his retreating form, forcing her tears from showing.  
  
Would you mind taking over, Sirius? Lily asked through a forced voice. He nodded, and the practice resumed. Lily found her moves now almost mechanical, as James' words began to run through her head. _He hates me...'_ She was relieved when the practice concluded, and sped right to the locker room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
she heard a timid voice.  
  
she asked, poking her head out of the shower. Hang on, I'll be out in a minute. She dried herself off quickly, and changed into her school robes, only to find Kathleen Spinnet, one of the chasers along with James and Sirius, sitting there.  
  
Hey Lily.  
  
Hey Kathleen. What's up?  
  
I... I know we aren't really close, even though we are the only two girls on the team... I mean, I'm still a fifth year, and you're Head Girl, and you're always with James... Well, I just wanted you to know that you really shouldn't worry about what he said. I know that he didn't mean it, and just by looking at you guys, I can tell you both really love each other. So talk to him, and don't let it get to you, okay? Kathleen looked up, hopefully. Lily suddenly smiled at the younger girl. Maybe she wasn't that young... the bouncy blond curls always made her appear younger than she was, but she really was quite smart.  
  
Thanks. And I really mean that. I probably would have gone off and moped about it, and that.... well, it really helped. We really should get to know each other better. It's hard being surrounded by just the guys sometimes. Kathleen nodded.  
  
Well, I'd hate to keep you, I'm sure you have something you have to be doing that's more important... she trailed off as a look of horror crossed Lily's face.  
  
Crap! I'm supposed to be meeting with Dumbledore and Severus... crap... now I'm going to be late. Thanks again, Kathleen! she yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted up towards the main entrance of Hogwarts. The younger girl giggled slightly as the sight of her Head Girl running, her robes flapping wildly, carrying all her Quidditch supplies, nearly dropping each of them once. Hopefully things would go well with her and James.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
I've been told that I should write to you. I'm supposed to say I'm sorry' about what I said at Mum's and Dad's funeral. We were brought up not to lie. So I can't say that. I meant every word that I said. It's your fault that they died, and I hate you for it. This is the last time you will ever hear from me. I am disowning you, and I am going to forget that you ever existed. There never was any Lily Evans to ruin my life. And that really is what you did. Oh yes, I'm getting married to Vernon Dursley next week. I didn't think you'd want to be there, and even if you had wanted to come, you'd just ruin everything anyway. So goodbye, and good riddance.  
  
Petunia_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so sorry I'm late, Lily gasped. Dumbledore smiled down at her.  
  
Don't worry about. Sit down, Lily. We have important things to talk about. I'm sure you've heard of Severus' involvement with Voldemort, he paused briefly, almost surprised at Lily's lack of reaction to the name, then continued. and it has come to his attention that you may be in danger.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I... I think I could best explain this, Headmaster, Severus offered. I'm afraid that part of this is my fault. You are a very charismatic person, and as I grew to know you better, I found myself more and more attracted to you. Lucius noticed this, and I had to cover it up, or else be tortured by Voldemort for letting my attention drift on to a muggle–born. He stopped, recalling the conversation that had occurred between him and Lucius.  
  
_ Severus, have you been taught nothing? Why the hell did you partner up with the mudblood? Lucius hissed. Severus smirked calmly.  
  
Why do you think? If I get her to trust me, then we will be able to get her on our side. She is a very excellent witch, no matter what her blood may be. I doubt that our Master would want someone like that fighting against him when he knew there was a chance to have her on our side. Just think, Lucius. Everything I do is in the best interest of our Master. Lucius grinned evilly.  
  
You are a smart one, aren't you? Get her to trust you with anything. No, get her to love you. She will not go against you then. This is an excellent plan. I shall reveal it to our Master at once.   
  
_ Lucius mentioned this to Voldemort. Lily, he wants you on his side. He's noticed your strengths, and knows how much they could benefit him. That's why he killed your parents. He wanted to get rid of anyone who might send you away from him.  
  
Well he sure as hell has gone about it the wrong way...  
  
I know. But now, I've gotten an assignment from him. I... I'm supposed to make you trust me, and then have you fall in love with me. From there, I'd be convincing you to join him. If that doesn't work, it's safe to say that I'll be killed for failing my mission, and you... I'm not sure what would happen to you... Severus looked at her uncertainly.  
  
  
  
Say something, damnit!  
  
What do you want me to say? I just found out that if I don't fall in love with you, I'll cost you your life, and who knows, maybe mine. What the hell am I supposed to say?  
  
We're already working on it, Miss Evans. I will not let anything happen to my students. Besides, he can not act on anything further until you have graduated, so we may be able to keep you safe.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, Lily... I really didn't mean for this to happen....  
  
I know that, Severus. It's just that this is sort of hard to deal with. Can I go now?  
  
Yes, you may. Just remember that running away will not solve your problems.  
  
Right. Bye, Headmaster, Severus.  
  
And Lily? Do talk to James, and work everything out. She gave him a strange look, and then headed off slowly, obviously deep in thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took Lily nearly half an hour to make her way up to Gryffindor Tower and when she finally reached the seventh floor of Hogwarts, she wasn't so certain she wanted to be there anyway. Right as she was about to turn away, Kathleen popped out of the portrait hole.  
  
Lily, go talk to him. You really have to.  
  
Am I that obvious? she asked ruefully. I don't exactly want to talk to him right now...  
  
Go. Talk. Now. Kathleen grinned at her before pushing her in the room. She waved, and then walked off in the opposite direction. Lily stumbled over her feet before tripping on the floor, only to be caught by Peter.  
  
Guess I'm not the only clumsy one, huh? he teased. Lily smiled at her friend. He's up in our dorm. No one else is in there.  
  
Thanks, Peter. Just... cover for me, will you? It would look really bad for someone to see me going up there...  
  
Sure thing. I don't mind. Lily quickly ran up the stairs before pausing at the door to the seventh year boys dorm. Making up her mind, she knocked on it firmly.  
  
Just come in, and then leave me alone, James yelled. Lily gulped, and then entered the room.  
  
You didn't really mean what you said, did you? You can't really hate me... right? James just stared at her.  
  
You have some nerve, coming up here to talk to me, after what you said before... I can't believe you...  
  
Just give me an answer. Did you mean what you said on the Pitch? James didn't respond.


	17. Of Promises and Protection

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks this time to:  
  
**ShortySC22**: lol... love your description of a cliffie! How was the concert? Hopefully it was fun!  
  
**Mooky**: The plays were amazingly fun... though I am glad to have a bit more time to breathe now, you know? I think that the *mini* conflict between Lils and Jamie will be resolved this chapter. But I'm actually not sure yet... so go ahead and read!  
  
**Majesty**:(Chapter 2) errr... I know the beginning is very unrealistic, and I really don't like it. I've been working on revising the first couple chapters to make it sound more natural.. at least the later chapters got better?  
  
**Andufeniel**: lol... glad you like it!  
  
**Shorti**: First, I don't think that they are going to break up. Second, I really *dislike* Lily/Snape, and refuse to write it. I believe that they got along fine while they were at Hogwarts, but could never have been anything more than that. So don't worry there. Thanks, and I'm glad you like it!  
  
**My Arwen**: Was this quick enough? Hope you enjoy the chapter... it's fun!  
  
**tinkandtoodles**: But cliff hangers are so much fun! And they give me some place to pick up for the next chapter. And they're evil... :)  
  
**giggles**: Thanks - see the point of the cliff hanger is to make you wait, so the next chapter seems that much better... lol  
  
AN: I'm loving the response I am getting for this story; it's really fun to write and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. If any of you want to email me with suggestions or what not, send it to Christabell112@yahoo.com. And if anyone is on aim a lot and wants to chat, my sn is Brodwystr2b88, or SingingGurl112. Oooo... and there's a major snog scene coming up in this chapter, along with some major Lily and James mushiness, and a Quidditch match so you better love it! Well, I don't have too much more to say, so let's get on with it...  
  
  


When You Wish Upon a Star  
by Christabell  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Of Promises and Protection  
  
  


You didn't really mean what you said, did you? You can't really hate me... right? James just stared at Lily.  
  
You have some nerve, coming up here to talk to me, after what you said before... I can't believe you...  
  
Just give me an answer. Did you mean what you said on the Pitch? James didn't respond. Give me your fucking answer! Lily's voice was beginning to raise. He looked up at her use of a swear, judging from that alone that she was getting very upset.  
  
Go to hell, Evans... I really don't want to talk to you, and I don't care what you want to say. Lily found tears beginning to form in her eyes at the harshness of James' words.  
  
she pleaded. James abruptly closed the curtains on his bed, shutting Lily out. A single, heart–wrenching sob met his ears, and then silence. Lily was gone. He peered out of the curtains and spied a note lying on the ground. Curiously, he picked it up, and began to read it.  
  
  
_I've been told that I should write to you. I'm supposed to say I'm sorry' about what I said at Mum's and Dad's funeral. We were brought up not to lie. So I can't say that. I meant every word that I said. It's your fault that they died, and I hate you for it. This is the last time you will ever hear from me. I am disowning you, and I am going to forget that you ever existed. There never was any Lily Evans to ruin my life. And that really is what you did._  
  
  
James gasped as he realized who the note was addressed to. No wonder Lily had been upset, and he sure hadn't helped. Damn,' he thought to himself. I sure screwed up this time...' He tossed his thoughts aside, and continued reading.  
  
  
_Oh yes, I'm getting married to Vernon Dursley next week. I didn't think you'd want to be there, and even if you had wanted to come, you'd just ruin everything anyway. So goodbye, and good riddance.  
  
Petunia_  
  
James sat there, shocked by the severeness of the note. How could anyone be that mean to one of their siblings? To Lily? At that moment, she stepped in.  
  
Is that mine? Lily asked icily. James looked at her guiltily.  
  
I found it on the ground....  
  
And you just assumed you could read it? Give it back to me right now. Lily snatched it out of his hand and promptly marched toward the door.  
  
Wait... please... he called out desperately. Lily slowly walked back over to him.  
  
What do you want? James stared at her intently, and then, without warning, Lily found him embracing her, and before she could think to push him away, his lips were on hers.  
  
I'm so sorry... he murmured breathlessly between kisses. I'm an ass... always afraid that I'm going to lose you... love you so much... so sorry... Lily pulled back carefully.  
  
Well, why the hell did you say it? I know you were annoyed with me about potions, but isn't that harsh enough? I... I wouldn't be able to handle it if you hated me; I already have people to do that.  
  
What do you mean? Your sister? Lily nodded.  
  
I hate that bitch... nobody gets away with treating *my* Lily like that... James threatened. Lily found herself smiling.  
  
Your Lily, she murmured softly, sitting down next to him.  
  
Yes, mine. Lily, I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have assumed anything about what was going on with you and Snape, and I know that I always do that, but I'm so scared that one day, maybe you'll choose him over me, and I just don't know what I would do if that happened...  
  
Do you mean that? Lily eyes pierced straight into James', searching them, hoping for the truth.  
  
More than anything. Please believe me?  
  
I do.  
  
Thank you.  
  
He claimed her yet again with an intense kiss, and one of Lily's hands slowly reached up to fist James' hair, pulling him closer to her, the other hand moving up and down his chest. She felt, more than heard, him groan as she pressed herself into him, all the while keeping close contact with their lips. James shifted his position until he was laying partly on top of Lily on the bed and began to plant feverish kisses all over her skin, moving from her cheeks, to her neck, and then further down to the edge of her robe, running a hand up and down her spine. Not even realizing what he was doing, James used his free hand to undo the first few buttons on Lily's robe. He glanced up into her eyes, and saw only love and trust for him there.  
  
Go ahead, James. I love you, Lily whispered in his ear. Cautiously, James unbuttoned the remaining buttons, and Lily shrugged off the robe. She shivered slightly, as the cool air hit her nearly bare skin, the top part of her body covered only in a simple white bra. Under James' passionate gaze, she felt herself blushing, and cursed herself for turning as red as her hair. she asked after several seconds went by. Are you alright? You're staring...  
  
Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, he murmured.  
  
I... thank you, James, she smiled at him, looking very embarrassed. Hey, hang on.... As James sat up, Lily reached over, and in one swift movement, lifted James' shirt off him, admiring his well–toned muscles.  
  
Quidditch helps, huh? she grinned. James let himself settle fully on top of her, and began kissing her again.   
  
It sure does... He kissed her on the cheek, and then looked into her eyes. We should get some sleep; it's getting pretty late, James said regretfully.  
  
Can I stay here tonight? Lily asked, feeling her cheeks grow steadily hotter.  
  
I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And what do we have here? Sirius questioned jokingly, after bursting through the door sometime later that night. I see you two have made up then? James moved to cover Lily's body, and then glared at his friend.  
  
Padfoot, you have the worst timing...  
  
Or the best... Just think, I prevented you from caught in a more compromising position by someone not as understanding as I.  
  
Just go away and leave us alone, Lily groaned. Sirius shook a finger at her.  
  
Dear Lily–Billy, if I do that, who knows what sorts of trouble you two will get into...  
  
Sirius, I do not care if I am half–naked. I am still the better wizard, and have no problems cursing you. I suggest you go to sleep. Sirius made no effort to move. Apparently he didn't find much of a threat in James clothed in only his boxers. And I mean now... James threatened. That's what I would do if I found you and Ara. Lily reached up and closed the curtains around them. She curled up closer to him, inhaling his scent, feeling safer than she had since her parents' funeral.  
  
Love you, James whispered. Out of the corner of his eye, a bright light winked at him, and he looked up to find the star. Feeling slightly childish, he closed his eyes, and made a wish. I wish that I will be able to keep Lily safe, and we will be able to make it through everything that will be thrown at us.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Lily stumbled into her dormitory, hair sticking up in all directions, clothes partway on, with a dreamy yet exhausted expression on her face. She plopped herself down on Arabella's bed and grinned sleepily at her.  
  
  
  
Oh my god, you didn't... Arabella's face dropped into a shocked . Lily rubbed her eyes, and stared blankly back at her friend.  
  
Didn't what? Arabella rolled her eyes, exasperated.  
  
Sleep with James! What else would I mean?  
  
Sleep with him? Of course I did... Where else would I have been? Realization of what Arabella meant suddenly dawned on Lily, and she burst out into a fit of giggles. No... get your mind out of the gutter, Ara! I didn't *sleep* sleep with him, I just *slept* with him.  
  
You scare me Lils... Arabella commented, looking at the laughing girl to her right.  
  
I know, I scare myself sometimes, Lily chuckled.  
  
Oh yeah, what did Snape want to talk to you about before? Lily looked at her hesitantly, suddenly somber.  
  
I... I can't really tell you... she said regretfully.  
  
And why not? Aren't I your best friend? You can tell me anything! Arabella glared at her, causing Lily to sigh.  
  
No, I can't. Not when it's this serious. If I told you, it could get out, Lily replied icily.  
  
Are you going to tell James?  
  
  
  
I can't believe you, Lily. You'd tell him and not me?  
  
It's not like that, Ara. I don't even know if I am going to tell him. It's just that yes, if I was to tell anyone, then it would be him. Because it's something that he can relate to. Maybe when I'm a bit more comfortable with the subject, I can tell you. But not now. Ara, please, just try to understand.... Lily pleaded.  
  
Fine, whatever.  
  
Don't be mad at me, Arabella. It's nothing against you... Lily cast a sympathetic glance back at her best friend and walked down to the common room to find James.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James, if I told you something really bad that I probably wasn't supposed to tell you, but I had to tell someone anyway, what would you do? James' expression turned very serious at Lily's words.  
  
What happened? Lils, you have to tell me! he exclaimed, though his fear for what she would tell him made its presence known.  
  
I... not here. I don't want anyone to overhear us. Automatically, the two got up and exited the common room, to proceed straight to their tower. Once up there, James sat Lily down, and looked at her sternly.  
  
Tell me what happened.  
  
I'm supposed to fall in love with Severus. If I don't both of us might die. James just stared at her.  
  
What the hell? Is this some sort of sick joke? For gods sake, just tell me what's going on!  
  
Voldemort has heard about me. He wants me on his side. He's going to kill everyone who might get in his way, anyone who is close to me. Lily's voice lacked all emotion. He's going to kill you.  
  
James laughed bitterly. And you think that's news to me? Of course he's going to kill me! He's gone out of his way to murder every fucking male Potter! Some prophecy crap. Voldemort is scared of fate. He's a coward. But yes, he will kill me. Lily remained silent, staring down at her hands. Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just that... every single day, I have to live with the fact that all my friends, family, and you... he paused, gently placing caressing her cheek with the tips of his fingers, ...may be at risk because you are close to me. And if I wasn't so selfish, I would be able to push you all away to protect you from him, but I can't.  
  
I know, James. I know. I'm being just as selfish. I... I couldn't live without you. I love you so much. Even if I tried to distance myself from you, it wouldn't work, she smiled lovingly at him.  
  
Hang on, I'll be right back... wait right here, James said, almost excitedly. He got up quickly and ran down the stairs. Lily watched his retreating back with confusion, but figured that he would explain as soon as he got back. Five minutes passed, and James still hadn't returned. Lily, growing anxious, started pacing around the tower. She finally heard the sound of feet pounding up the stairs, and relaxed.  
  
Now what was that about? she questioned James, teasing him slightly. He gulped noticeably, and then began to speak.  
  
Lily, ummm, well... it's a tradition in my family that when you finally realize how much you love someone, you, ummm... crap... James stuttered. he said, taking a small box out of his pocket. I want to give this to you.  
  
Lily took the box carefully from him. She opened it, and gasped as it revealed an exquisite ring, with emerald in the middle and two smaller diamonds set on either side of it.  
  
James... this must have cost a fortune... I can't accept this! she exclaimed.  
  
Yes, you can. Think of it as a step down from an engagement ring. James took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left ring finger, and Lily promptly burst into tears, hugging James tightly.  
  
You really want to give this to me?  
  
Lils, who else could I possibly give it to? I love you so much that I would give up my life for you. Besides, the ring wouldn't have gone on if I didn't love you completely. That's part of the tradition. It's one way to test your love for someone. I didn't exactly have to test it to know that it would fit fine. James' face colored slightly as he spoke, and he reached up to wipe the tears from Lily's face.  
  
I don't deserve you, James. Not all. How did I get so lucky?  
  
So you're saying that all your wishes came true in me? James joked, pretending to be extremely cocky. Lily grew suddenly pensive.  
  
Do you think it's possible? For wishes to come true?  
  
I hope so... James said, thinking back to his wish the night before.  
  
Lily interrupted. James, we have a Quidditch match today! In about an hour! Lily grabbed James' hand and the two hurried off to get changed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And for the Gryffindor team.... Beaters Sirius Black and Travis Sanders! Keeper Mike Corkian! Seeker Lily Evans! Chasers Kathleen Spinnet, Frank Longbottom, and Captain James Potter! The team zoomed out, with Sirius showing off his many tricks, performing loops, and flips, until a voice was heard over the cheers and hollers of the crowd.  
  
Sirius Black, if you don't stop that this instant, I'll...! Sirius flew over to Arabella, and kissed her hard on the lips, causing numerous cat–calls.  
  
Shut up, she's mine! Sirius yelled in response. He turned back to his girlfriend, smiling like a child who had just been given ice cream. You'll do what, love? Arabella blushed, and swatted playfully at Sirius.  
  
Just get out there and win, huh? Sirius grinned, and joined the team again as the announcer began on the Slytherin team.  
  
For Slytherin, we have.... Beaters Antonin Dolohov and Ludovic Bagman! Keeper Walden Macnair! Seeker and Captain Lucius Malfoy! Chasers Igor Karkaroff , Marcos Zabini, and Evan Rosier! The team entered the stadium, and paid no attention to the fact that only Slytherin was rooting for them, while everyone else wanted the Gryffindors to win. Captains, please shake hands. James stuck out his hand in annoyance, and when Lucius finally took it, the two exchanged death glares. James dropped the Slytherin's hand as though it was poison, and walked back to his team.  
  
Alright you guys, we can do this. The Slytherins play dirty, but we have twice the amount of skills right here. So just get out there, and have fun. Oh yeah, let's go kick some Slytherin ass! With that, both teams flew to their positions, and the announcer began to speak again.  
  
Hey, I'm Arthur Weasley, and welcome to the first game of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin of the year! Both teams are undefeated so far, so the outcome of this game will definitely effect their records. And they're off! Spinnet in possession of the Quaffle. She passes to Longbottom, and awwww... stolen by Karkaroff, but Potter snatches it back and scores! Gryffindor in the lead, 10-0!   
  
Oooo... that must have hurt. Zabini takes a well directed Bludger from Black in the stomach. Foul for Slytherin. Zabini takes the shot, and makes it in the hoop easy. Tied, 10-10. And Longbottom grabs the Quaffle and Rosier is right on his trial. Longbottom drops the ball to Spinnet who scores. What a good use of the Porskoff Ploy! Gryffindor ahead by 10!  
  
The game went on and on, until the score was 140-120 with Slytherin in the lead. The two teams were fairly well matched, but a number of Gryffindor's points had been from the Slytherins being caught Lily, who had been flying above the rest of the players, was getting bored. So far, there had been no sign of the snitch, and to be frank, she was getting bored. Suddenly, she dove down steeply, with Lucius hot on the pursuit.   
  
Have the seekers seen the snitch? This may be a Gryffindor win! Awww... nice feint, Evans, Arthur complimented. At the last moment, she had pulled out of the dive, and to her surprise, Lucius did as well.  
  
Don't try the Wronski Defensive Feint next time, Evans. I've seen it many times before, Lucius smirked. The two seekers soared up high above everyone else and began to search for the Snitch again.   
  
Macnair commits a flacking foul, Potter takes the shot, but Macnair comes back with a great defensive block. Karkaroff now in trouble for both blagging and blatching. Longbottom takes the foul and scores! The Slytherin Chasers just used the Hawkshead Attacking Formation to earn back those points. Potter just committed haversacking... Slytherin scores on the foul. This has to be an all–time record here at Hogwarts for most fouls ever committed in a game!  
  
Simultaneously, Lily and Lucius spotted the snitch. Both took off at record speed, and soon, Lily felt herself slowly inching behind Lucius. Fearing that he would beat her too it, she glanced over at him.  
  
You may have seen the Feint before, but have you seen this? Lily challenged. With that, Lily dove off her broom, plummeting downward, on hand stretched out all the way.  
  
What's this? Arthur's magnified voice called out in alarm. Is this another dirty trick of the Slytherins? Evans is off her broom, and Potter is going after her. Ouch.... With a sickening crunch, Lily hit the ground. James landed only a second later, concern filling his eyes.  
  
Are you okay, Lily? he asked. Lily smiled slightly and held up her hand. She had the snitch.  
  
We won! James shouted out joyfully. He kissed Lily, before being pulling back.   
  
Don't you ever do anything that crazy again. We thought we were going to lose you for a minute... Sirius' face came into view. But that was a hell of a catch. I thought Malfoy was going to go mad!  
  
Sorry, guys, she grinned apologetically.  
  
Get out of the way, out of the way! Give the girl some space! Madam McKnight bustled through the crowd, forcing her way through to Lily. She surveyed the girl quickly, and then gave her examination. Well, Lily, you've broken both your legs, and you've fractured your wrist...  
  
You can fix it, can't you? Lily interrupted. Madam McKnight smiled down on the girl.   
  
Of course I can. It'll be just a few simple healing charms, and you'll be fit to go celebrate with the rest of your house, as I'm positive you will want to. The charms were performed quickly, and Lily shakily got to her feet.  
  
she said gratefully.  
  
Now, you'll be a bit sore at first, but that will go away within the half–hour. Go ahead and party. With that, the Gryffindor Quidditch team lifted Lily up onto their shoulders, and began to run towards the entrance of the school, cheering loudly, while Lily squealed in delight. When they finally reached Gryffindor Tower, they set Lily down, only to realize that they had a problem. Someone had changed the password, and now they were stuck outside. Suddenly, Daphene popped out of the portrait hole.  
  
Hey y'all. The new password is Victory.' Nice game, especially you, Lily. It was an amazing catch. Now, whatever party you have planned, is, of course, a secret, and I obviously don't know anything about it. So I would tell you to have a good time, but seeing as I'm very oblivious, I wouldn't know what I was talking about. Goodnight, y'all.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, the team broke into laughter. With a cheer of Victory,' they made their way inside to find the rest of their house already partying. When the team entered, the room grew silent.  
  
Lils! You nearly scared me to death! Don't do that again! Melanie shrieked, breaking the silence, before blushing deeply. Get over here! Lily walked over, and her friend embraced her. Oh my god...! Melanie blurted out. Everyone come over here and see this! The Marauders, Tiffany, Mari, and Arabella all crowed around the two girls, James automatically moving behind Lily and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
What are you going on about, Mel? Lily asked.  
  
Lils, is there something you and James aren't telling us? The couple exchanged a look of confusion, before James turned to reply.  
  
I don't think we are...  
  
Then what's that on Lily's finger? Melanie challenged. Lily blushed slightly.  
  
Are you serious? You guys are going to get married? When? Tiffany blurted out excitedly. At that, Lily and James cracked up.  
  
It's a step down from that... like a muggle promise ring, James explained, still chuckling as he saw everyone's faces drop slightly.  
  
Sorry to disappoint you guys, Lily added.  
  
Maybe we'll be there someday, Lils... James whispered close into her ear, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.  
  
she whispered back. She turned around and their lips met, and for a moment, there was only the two of them in the room and they were all that mattered. They stood comfortably in each other's embrace, but then, as they broke apart, Lily realized that not only had everyone else actually disappeared, their location had changed, and they were no longer in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ah, Lily, James, right on time. A door opened, and the owner of the voice stepped in. Though Lily had never seen him, she knew exactly who it was. The smouldering red eyes, and the long black robe, the sleeve pushed up slightly to reveal the edge of a deep, black skull–shaped tattoo, gave it away immediately. Voldemort had finally come for her.  
  
  
AN: Wow... so much for a fluffy chapter ending... Now, just because the big bad guy has come does not mean that anyone's gonna die in the next chapter. Just remember that things aren't always what they seem, and yeah, watch out and make sure you don't assume anything.  
  
Also, no, I didn't make up all those terms for Quidditch - and all their definitions are right here. I got them from the Fiction Alley lexicon, so thanks to everyone who put that up.  
  
flacking - Keeper foul: pushing any part of their body through the goal hoop to prevent a score.  
blagging - Foul: Grabbing onto the broom tail of another player   
blatching -Foul: flying to intentionally collide with another player   
Hawkshead Attacking Formation - three Chasers together, one in the center and slightly ahead of the other two   
Porskoff Ploy - a Chaser makes as if to dart upward with the quaffle, drawing an opposing Chaser upwards, then dropping the Quaffle to another Chaser   
Wronski Defensive Feint - Seeker dives toward the ground as if he sees the Snitch, only to draw the opposing Seeker into a similar dive and drive him into the ground.   
haversacking - Chaser foul: when the Quaffle goes through the hoop before it is released from the Chaser's hand (it must be thrown to score)   
  
I hope you the chapter; it was amazingly fun to write! Please give me any feedback. Every little bit helps.  
  
~Christabell


	18. Of Trickery and Trouble

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks this time to:  
  
**Hogwarts_Drama_Queen**: Thanks for letting me know... I've fixed it already.  
  
**ShortySC22**: Look at the picture I found.. isn't it pretty? lol...  
  
**yoriko sakura-chan**: Thanks! *scurries away to do more quickly*  
  
**giggles**: Thanks for letting me know about the chapter thing. I went to fix it right away, but I hadn't even noticed. Damn ffn, huh? lol. Anyway, I'll gladly read your story, just give me a link so I don't need to search through everything because that just gets annoying.  
  
**Tigerlily**: *claps hands* Thanks! That was the one part I thought people would think was stupid. I mean, I had to look up absolutely everything for the Quidditch fouls, and I didn't really know what I was going to write... but thanks!  
  
**Shorti**: Glad that you liked it so much... though if you really like the fluff stuff, then this chapter may not be quite so nice... lol  
  
**krissy**: Hey... you were lucky! This was a really quick update!  
  
  
AN: Some people mentioned that they would like to see a picture of the ring that James gave Lily. I hadn't based it on anything, but I looked through several *hundred* pictures (The search gave me 543, and I looked at them all... lol) and I found the perfect one. The link is:  
  
www.  
platinum-diamond.com/  
emeraldengravedringsa  
.jpg  
  
  
Please take a look at it, even if you don't care about it for the context of the story... it's just a really beautiful ring, that I would love to own. I picked this one not only because it matched what was in my head, but it would ummm... show the wealth of James' family. Because it would cost $9,950.00. lol.  
  
Note that this chapter is very dark, not fun or fluffy like most of them. It contains the theme of rape and the use of the Cruciatus Curse on a main character. If that bugs you, don't read it. Just email me for a summary if you want to, that way the next chapters will make sense  
  
  


When You Wish Upon a Star  
by Christabell  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Of Trickery and Trouble  


  
  
Maybe we'll be there someday, Lils... James whispered close into her ear, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.  
  
she whispered back. She turned around and their lips met, and for a moment, there was only the two of them in the room and they were all that mattered. They stood comfortably in each other's embrace, but then, as they broke apart, Lily realized that not only had everyone else actually disappeared, their location had changed, and they were no longer in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ah, Lily, James, right on time. A door opened, and the owner of the voice stepped in. Though Lily had never seen him, she knew exactly who it was. The smoldering red eyes, and the long black robe, the sleeve pushed up slightly to reveal the edge of a deep, black skull–shaped tattoo, gave it away immediately. Voldemort had finally come for her.  
  
What do you want, Voldemort? James snarled.  
  
Patience, dear boy, Voldemort said smoothly. He turned to Lily and examined her closely. Now, Lilian, tell me about yourself. Lily glared at him in a mixture of anger, disgust and fear.   
  
He sighed visibly at her reaction.  
  
Perhaps it would be easier for you to view me like this... With a wave of his wand, the monster before Lily and James turned into a boy their age. My former self. Tom Riddle, Head Boy, much like yourself, James. We are quite alike. Lily, proceed...  
  
Lily still would not respond. Within a second, Voldemort transformed back into his regular form and cast the Cruciatus curse at Lily. James watched in horror as she was flung onto her back, screaming, sobbing, writhing as if she was having a seizure, her anguish obvious.  
  
Stop it! James shouted. You're going to kill her!   
  
Voldemort smiled wickedly at him. Yes, that would be sad, wouldn't it. Potter's little girlfriend, dead. Poor you... James' mind began to race. He had to think of something to save her from insanity or death. It had already been close to a minute.  
  
Look, we both know that you want her on your side. Her death wouldn't help you. Please, I'd do anything, just stop it. Voldemort removed the curse, but Lily didn't move. James ran to her side quickly, helping her to sit up.  
  
Anything, you say? Anything? Voldemort questioned, almost cackling as James nodded solemnly. It's no secret that I want you dead. A Potter fighting against me is prophesied to be my downfall, but a Potter fighting for me? That could be arranged...  
  
No, he won't join you, you bastard! Lily screamed, standing up as she spat in his face.  
  
You are far too confident for your own good. I'll show you what I do with girls like you, Voldemort snarled. With Potter watching.   
  
With a simple spell, James fell stiff as a board, propped up against the wall, and Voldemort threw Lily back down on the floor. He seized her face with one hand and brought it close to him. Without warning, he kissed her harshly, biting her lips viciously to draw blood. When she drew back, crying out in pain, he slapped her cheek, leaving a red hand print. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it open, popping off each and every button, smirking. Then he moved on to her skirt. Drawing a knife out of thin air, he traced a small lightning bolt in her bare thigh.  
  
So you will remember that before anyone else, you were mine...  
  
Lily shook in fear, and tried to cover herself from Voldemort's hungry eyes. Though she didn't want to admit it, she knew that it was futile to try and stop him. He would achieve what he wanted no matter what she did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The six other Gryffindors seventh years, along with Mike had moved to action quickly when Lily and James had just dropped to the ground, kicking the remaining students out, forcing them to go to their dorms. The biggest shock had come when James suddenly called out, What do you want?, and then soon after, Lily began shaking and screaming. Mari and Mike had run to find Daphne, and there was nothing to do but wait.  
  
Lily screamed. Keep your hands off me... Oh James, I'm so sorry... I can't stop him... James... JAMES! Get him away from me! Arabella burst out into tears, realizing what was going to be done to Lily.  
  
Can't we stop him? There has to be some way! she cried out, sobbing into Sirius' chest.  
  
I'm sorry, Bella. I... I don't know what to do... At that moment Daphne burst through the portrait hole, with Dumbledore, Mari, Mike, and Severus right on her heels.  
  
What's happening? she asked.  
  
You–Know–Who has them... I know that they are right here, but... Lily's screams interrupted Remus' explanation.  
  
I love you, James, I'm so sorry... and she let out a cry of absolute agony.  
  
He's forcing himself on her, and he must have done something to James so he couldn't do anything about it, Peter said, his voice shaking. I hate him so much... I can't believe that anyone could do that to *Lily*...  
  
Severus, did you know anything about this? Dumbledore asked in a hushed whisper. The boy shook his head regretfully.  
  
No, nothing.  
  
Now, I'm going to ask you something very serious. Do you think that you could rescue them somehow? Daphne questioned solomly. Severus looked worried.  
  
I'm not sure... but if you'd give me that chance, I need to find out. I may be the only one who could do something about it, he replied very grimly. Dumbledore and Daphne surveyed him quickly, and then Dumbledore gave him a curt nod.   
  
he whispered, pointing one of his hands toward the boy and the other on Lily's shoulder. Severus collapsed instantly and Daphne caught him and placed him next to Lily and James.  
  
What the hell did he just do? Sirius demanded.  
  
To save Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, Dumbledore answered.  
  
But why him?  
  
Because he's the only one who may be able to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus found himself in a large room, and in the middle of it was Draconius Malfoy, Lucius' father. His mind raced  
  
Mr. Malfoy... I have urgent news!  
  
Then speak quickly. Severus' mind raced, searching for a plausible story.  
  
I was going down to visit Professor Sagen, and I overheard Daphne (that's the head of Gryffindor) and Dumbledore (that mudblood–loving fool) and they were saying that our Master somehow got inside the minds of Potter and his mudblood girlfriend. They are working out a way to destroy him! he said, praying that he had been believable.  
  
I would send you in, but I believe he is... well, having his way with the mudblood to teach her a lesson.  
  
Would you have him killed? I have to go warn him! I will not let Dumbledore destroy everything I am for. Draconius stared at him, and then sighed.  
  
Go ahead, it's the room on the right. But be careful... I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now... Severus nodded, and ran over to the door. He opened it cautiously, and gasped as he found Lily, unconscious and naked, on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, and James still frozen.  
  
My Lord... he said, falling to his knees.  
  
Snape, why are you here?  
  
That fool of a Headmaster has found out what you are doing... I don't know how, and he has almost found a way to destroy you! You need to leave those two alone... save yourself! Severus said, sounding almost panicked. It was nearly ten minutes ago that I found out!  
  
You have perhaps saved my life. Take care of these two, finish the mudblood off if it would please you.  
  
I would prefer not to let her blood taint my skin, Severus smirked.  
  
Very well. Do what you want with them; I will get away from here. Voldemort fixed his dark robes and closed the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Gryffindor common room, there was not much to do but wait. Even Sirius, who had been trying his best to be strong for Arabella, finally just broke down and cried. Lily had grown to be like the sister he had never had, and James was already considered family.  
  
But this had helped him chose a career. He hated knowing that those he loved where being hurt by an evil force and there was nothing he could do. He looked over at Arabella, wiping away his tears.  
  
I've decided something, Bella. I'm going to be an Auror, so I can make sure this never happens again, especially to you. I love you so much... He embraced her tightly, and she turned around to kiss him, smiling sadly.  
  
I know, Siri. I love you too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus sprung to action as soon as the latch on the door clicked shut. He quickly de–froze James, who promptly well flat on his face.  
  
Get up, Potter. Before he comes back here and kills all of us! Severus hissed. James slowly got up, his eyes narrowing as he saw who had saved him.  
  
I don't need your help, Snape, he said defiantly.  
  
Look, first, I'm the only one who can get you out of here alive. Second, I don't care if you don't. Lily certainly does. It was then that James remembered exactly what had happened. He rushed to her side, and covered her quickly. Just looking at her battered body caused him to soon found himself fighting back tears.  
  
I'm sorry... please... we need to get her out of here. Severus finally took pity on James. He couldn't really expect him to keep himself together after watching his girlfriend be raped by a monster.  
  
I know. Hold on to her, okay? James cradled Lily in his arms, and Severus briefly rested his hand on James'. he said softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A collective gasp was the only sound in the Gryffindor common room, as three almost ghost–like forms suddenly appeared in the room.  
  
Set her down where she was before, Potter, and then lie down where your body is, someone instructed. At once, James and Severus stirred to life but Lily did not move. Her body, however, became covered with blood and fresh scars, her clothes ripped.  
  
Oh my gosh... Mari cried, Mike's grip on her tightening.  
  
It's alright, he whispered. We're at Hogwarts, they will be able to help them. Everyone crowded around Lily, shocked at the damage that had been done, but as soon as James got up shakily, he pushed them all away.  
  
Give her space right now, James said, deathly serious. Someone needs to go get Madam McKnight. With a look shared between them, Melanie and Peter scurried off. Remus walked up to Severus and offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet.  
  
I'm not saying that I like you much more than I used to, but two of my best friends are alive only because of you, and I am very grateful. Going in there must have taken an amazing amount of courage. I don't know how you did it, and I don't need to know. But I would like to ask you why.  
  
Because I could. And because I care about Lily more than I care about anyone. I... there are some days where I don't even want to get up, but I do because of her, he replied truthfully.  
  
She is a good friend.  
  
  
  
Do you wish it was anything more than just friendship? Remus inquired. Severus was quiet for a moment.  
  
I think I've loved her ever since I first saw her. Except she is Potter's, and she will never love me back. Potter is the lucky one, as always... he smiled wistfully, as James caressed Lily's cheek, and then placed a light kiss on her forehead. But I'll always love her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James entered Dumbledore's office late that night, fatigued but not tired. Any wounds that had been inflicted on Lily had been healed quickly by Madam McKnight, at least, any of the physical ones. Her state of mind, to say the least, was unstable. She flinched when she saw her friends had entered the dorm to check up on her, and she had sent them away as soon as she could.  
  
Hello, James, Dumbledore called out, halting James' thoughts. Come right in, we have a lot to talk about... James plopped down in one of the cushion–y seats and sighed.  
  
  
  
First of all, I know that today has probably been one of the toughest days of your life. I think that's a given. If you feel like you are up to it, I would like you to just describe everything that happened when Voldemort took you and Lily. We were able to understand it partially... one of the consequences of using the curse that was used is that it's victims talk aloud, and anyone near them can hear what is going on. James took a deep breathe and began to speak.  
  
We had just gotten back from the Quidditch game, and everyone was commenting on the ring that I had given Lily before the ring. We were...  
  
Please describe the ring, James. Don't leave anything out. I need to know everything, Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
Alright, you may have seen it before on my mother when she was here... I believe that you were teaching transfiguration at that point. It's an old Potter heirloom, silver band, emerald in the middle, a small diamond on either side of it. It's close to an engagement ring, but not quite there... I think that there is a hidden engravement in Latin on it somewhere, and if I recall correctly, it says something to the extent of, _If the love is true, it will always fit.'_ It fit Lily's finger perfectly, James added, blushing.  
  
Yes, it would have... I knew when I first saw you two together that you would fall in love... it was very obvious. Dumbledore's comment only caused James' cheeks to redden further. Well, continue.  
  
Everyone was wondering if it *was* an engagement ring, and while we said no, we got to talk a bit about how we hope we may be there, someday. And we were... ummm... kissing... and when we pulled apart, we were in a different room. And Voldemort came in, and he was asking Lily to talk about herself, but she refused, so he cast the Cruciatus on her... James shuddered slightly.   
  
It was awful, seeing her like that, and I couldn't do anything... I begged him to stop, told him that I would do anything if he would just leave her alone. That's when he suggested that I join his side. I was going to say yes, anything to save Lily, but she finally got up and spat at him. He got really mad, and decided to teach her a lesson. He froze me so I couldn't do anything but watch as he... as he...  
  
I understand what he did to her, James, Dumbledore said softly.  
  
He was so violent with her... throwing her up against walls, then back down on the floor, slapping her, and it was the worst thing when I saw how he was looking at her... so hungrily like he wanted to just consume her completely.... and she was screaming. But she kept on apologizing to me, like it was her fault he did that to her. By this point, James was whispering so quietly that Dumbledore had to strain his ears to hear.  
  
And when he finally went all the way, he just looked at me like he knew he had won, and Lily was his, and he was smiling so cruelly... it was horrible... I can't even imagine how she feels right now...  
  
It will take her a long time to recover... she may be slightly frightened of you. Even hugging her could bring back memories of what happened tonight. But stand by her, she'll need you badly.  
  
I already would have, no matter what happens with us... James corrected. But Headmaster, there is one thing I don't understand... why did Snape come to save us?  
  
You'll have to ask him that. I'm afraid that if you really need to know, it's up to him.  
  
Okay, thank you, sir. James got up, and with a final glance backward, left the office to go talk to a girl whose smile would not reach her eyes for some time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I know that this was much shorter than my usual chapters, but I felt that if I continued it here, I would end up with a chapter of about 20 pages, and it would have taken me a lot longer to get the chapter out. So yeah.  
  
Well... Lily and James had a bad experience, Remus formed a truce with Severus, and we also found out something interesting about Severus... he does have a heart! lol.  
  
Please review!


	19. Of Worries and Requests

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Thanks this time to:  
  
leah (chapter 1): I'm actually not sure what you meant by your review... you never actually said what it was you thought would interfere with Lily and James getting together... If you mean everything that happened with her sister, it's just my interpretation of Petunia's reaction to Lily being a witch. And besides, it will come into play later on... much later on  
  
lillies (chapter 2): What can I say... the whole beginning is in the process of being reworked... I have up to chapter four done so far. I've realized that it was very unrealistic, and I've been working very hard to make everything seem much more natural.  
  
floo (chapter 6): There, it was mostly the fact that he had lied to her, and had sort of betrayed her trust already, so early in the relationship.  
  
krissy: Aww, you are so nice!  
  
ShortySC22: Thanks... and I'm glad that you appreciated the picture... the reason I found it in the first place was because you suggested it.  
  
giggles: I'll be sure to read your story as soon as I can... but it's funny how we thought so alike with the whole theme of my last chapter.  
  
tinkandtoodles: yeah, that was a fairly sad chapter... but I'm glad that you liked it.  
  
khel shaye: Thanks! Glad to know you are enjoying it so much!  
  
Shorti: lol... moldy voldy, eh?  
  
Aarien Star: Thanks for both reviews! I guess that I've almost forgot about updating on Fiction Alley. I've been so caught up with all the reviews I've been getting here and well... yeah. But don't worry. I'll update soon!  
  
MarsMoonStar: lol... wow, eh? I love it!  
  
Tomato Beatles Fan: Thanks for both reviews (chapters 5 and 18). Yeah. My friends say carp, and I find it so amusing... lol.  
  
Redheadedgurl88: First of all... yay for being redheads! I'm glad you like the story so much.  
  
kitty254781: Thanks so much!  
  
Me : Nope, I haven't given up on it... yet... lol. You get more!  
  
Alyssa: You're lucky! lol, I didn't just stop it... well, I did, but I'm back now  
  
Eva Angel: awww, one of your favorites? I'm excited!  
  
kitty: I'm really glad that you like my Lily, and the whole plot of it all and everything, it's great knowing that (  
  
lilyjames4ever: You got your wish – I updated!  
  
AN: flips out I love everyone! lol... I have 115 reviews... I'm so excited! Thanks to everyone who has been reading, and even more to those who have reviewed. You are amazing! I'm very sorry about the length of time it has taken me to update....I realize that this is what... like a year and a half later or something like that? yeah, bad Christy. And then I read OotP and actually considered giving up on this because it was so AU now... but I'm back, so lucky you! I'll try to make it a really good chapter to make up for not writing... lol  
  
When You Wish Upon a Star  
by Christabell  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Of Worries and Requests  
  
James knelt by Lily's bed in her dorm, trying not to wake the other girls. Though Lily's appearance was back to being as lovely as it had been before, he could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't healed by any means. Her sleep was fitful at best, and the expression on her face seemed strained.  
  
"Lily," he whispered softly. "I know you're asleep, and I guess that will make it easier to say this. I've been thinking about how much you mean to me, and this is the second time I have almost lost you. I... I love you so much, and I know that I couldn't change that if I tried. You are so amazing, I know I can't ever compare. But if you'd have me, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you... I've already been figuring out where to buy the ring. I don't know when I'll ask you, but before this year is over, I am going to propose to you. I'll love you for as long as I live, Lils, and even after it. We'll get through this, and if you need anything, just come and find me. No matter what, I'll drop everything for you."  
  
He picked up her hand and held it in his for a minute. Then, he slowly reached down to kiss her palm, and rose to his feet. "Goodnight, Lily. I love you." With that, he quietly exited the dorm, casting one last, longing glance.  
  
Arabella wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye. Poor Lily, poor James. The two of them would have such a hard time. And the fact that he wanted to propose... it was one of the sweetest, yet saddest things she had ever heard. James wouldn't have a chance to act on that for a while. She sighed once, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Lily woke up the next morning and made her way down the stairs, finding James, already sitting by the fire. She sat beside him, shivering slightly. Though the fire helped take the edge out of the room, the December air had quickly chilled everything overnight and even the lake had finally frozen over. Automatically, James reached over to put his arm around her, and then pulled back quickly as she flinched at his touch.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just... I can't..." James nodded understandingly, but inside he was torn. The one girl he had ever truly loved... and she couldn't stand to even be in contact with him.  
  
"It's okay, Lily. You don't have to be sorry. I just wish that I could have done something to prevent it." She looked down at her hands, folding them in her lap before proceeding to speak to him.  
  
"I feel so dirty. I feel so dirty, James," she said in a voice barely audible. "He touched me, and I can't ever erase that... I wanted you to be my first, not some... monster like him. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Lily, look at me..." James said, lifting her chin upwards, the hurt in her eyes painfully obvious. "I will still be your first, I promise you that. No matter what he did, I will be the first to make love to you. I love you, and you love me, and that's all we need. Even if he did... touch... you, that can't prevent me from loving you. I love you even more, in fact. A weaker person wouldn't have been able to stand it. You survived this, and that's what matters right now."  
  
"But..." Lily began, but James cut her off.  
  
"No buts. You are still my Lily, and nothing will change that." A long silence followed. Finally, James couldn't stand it. "Come on; let's go get us some breakfast."  
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore and Daphne had been talking for some time.  
  
"But what are we going to do about it? He can't handle it all himself. We need to do something!" Daphne interrupted.  
  
"I don't believe this is something we have any power over. This has to come from someone she loves."  
  
"So you really are going to leave this all up to James? That's a lot of pressure to put on one person, especially a child."  
  
"Daphne, James is not a child anymore. He may be only seventeen, but he has seen and experienced more than some adults do in their entire lives. Besides, I'm sure you have seen how he looks at her. He loves her more than he has ever loved anyone... I can tell. And it will not only be James. I know that Lily's friends will be more than willing to help in anyway they can. Judging from what I've seen in the past, they would be insulted if they were not allowed to help."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are right, Albus. I just don't like laying all this responsibility on James' shoulders. Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Not, but I think it may be the only thing that can help."  
  
"Then I'll send him down after he's finished eating. You can tell him what he needs to do."  
  
"Send Miss Figg along as well."  
  
Daphne walked briskly into the Great Hall, and straight over to the Gryffindor table. There, James was sitting, staring at Lily as she picked at her food, spending more time moving it around than she did actually eating it.  
  
"Lils, you need to eat. Please?" he gave her a pleading look, and she glared as he directed her fork towards her mouth.  
  
"Happy?" she asked, her voice oozing with sarcasm through a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
"Much better." At that moment, Daphne chose to cut in.  
  
"Miss Figg? Mr. Potter? The Headmaster would like to speak with you as soon as you are finished eating. Don't worry about being late to your classes; it's already been taken care of." James and Arabella exchanged a glance, and then nodded.  
  
"Of course, Daphne. Did we do anything wrong?" Arabella questioned. Daphne coughed subtly, and pointed her eyes directly at the back of Lily's head. "Ah, I see. Don't worry, we'll be there..."  
  
Breakfast ended quickly, as it always seemed to, and sooner than they had expected, James and Arabella were off to Dumbledore's office. They left the Great Hall in silence, and for a minute or two, each stayed with their separate thoughts until Arabella had had enough.  
  
"James, how are you dealing with this? I mean, you've seemed fine so far, but even I've been having trouble with it." James glanced at her, almost gratefully.  
  
"I... I just don't know what to do. I mean, I talked to her earlier, and it's just awful to know that I can't even hold her hand without her thinking about it... And I don't even know how any of this happened. I mean, was it only in our minds?"  
  
"It had to have been more than that... we could see you guys being tortured...." Arabella shuddered.  
  
"I know, but that's what I don't understand. If we stayed in the same place for the whole time... did it even happen? How does that work?"  
  
"It doesn't. But maybe Dumbledore will have some answers. I mean, we already know he's calling us down to talk about Lily; Daphne pointed that out." She shrugged, and then continued. "But I wonder why it is only us that are being called down. I think that everyone is really close to Lily and would do anything to help," she mused, refering to their group of friends.  
  
"But think about it, Arabella... Yeah, everyone is close with her, but you are her best friend, and I, well...."  
  
"You love her."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's as simple as that. I love her beyond belief."  
  
"James... I heard you talking to her last night..." Arabella spoke hesitantly as James froze.  
  
"No one was supposed to be awake," he said flatly.  
  
"I'm sorry... but I wanted to tell you that no matter what happens to her, Lily is one of the world's luckiest girls because she has you." James looked up, an appreciative expression on his face.  
  
"Thanks, Ara. And if anyone had to hear me, I would have chosen you." With that, he leaned over and enveloped her in a tight embrace. They stayed in that position for a minute, and then broke apart, continuing their walk with a comfortable silence.  
  
The two arrived at the gargoyle statue, and Arabella glanced at James expectantly.  
  
"You do know the password, right?"  
  
"Of course I do... I'm not Head Boy for nothing... 'Cotton Candy.' That should do it." The door opened up, and the two students slowly walked inside.  
  
"Miss Figg, Mr. Potter, please sit down and make yourselves comfortable. I have no idea how long this will take." Arabella and James sunk down on the two chairs in front of his desk and looked up at their Headmaster "I believe you know that you are here because of Lily. Rape is an awful thing as it is, but Lily's case was different. Voldemort used the 'Curse of the Living Nightmare' on both Lily and you, James. What the curse does is render its victims unconscious, and more or less traps their minds in whatever setting the caster wants."  
  
"Wait..." James interrupted, "so was Lily really... raped?"  
  
"That's the hard part..." Dumbledore sighed. "Her body shows the physical effects, and her state of mind does as well... but I can't help but think that without the two parts together, you would not consider it to be a rape."  
  
"Well what the hell would you call it?" James hissed accusingly. "How could you let this happen to her... this is all your fault! We're supposed to be safe here..."  
  
"James, calm down. I'm going to be completely honest with you; I have no idea what happened. Voldemort must have had some source inside Hogwarts. I know of one, but he is a spy for us. He would never have betrayed you, or especially Lily."  
  
"That doesn't stop this from becoming a problem, does it?" Arabella asked, though her question turned out much more like a statement.  
  
"I'm afraid not. However you two, along with the rest of Lily's friends can help her out quite a good deal. I suggest always having someone with her, for one. Leaving her alone could be dangerous and could cause her to sink into depression. You need to try and convince her that none of this was her fault, that she's not an awful person, etc. Basically, just support her in any way that you can. I'll admit now that most of this responsibility will fall on you two, but mainly you, James. Can you do this?" The headmaster now looked at the two students in front of him, already knowing what their answers would be.  
  
"Of course we can."  
  
"Inform everyone who witnessed the curse about how to help her... I'm counting on you." James nodded, and simultaneously rose with Arabella.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
The Gryffindor common room reached a silence unknown in its past during the next few days. Though a majority of the students had not been informed of what Lily and James had gone through, the mood of the group seemed to dictate the entire feeling that had reached them.  
  
It was near 3am, yet James was still sitting alone in his and Lily's tower, refusing to go to bed.  
  
'How could I be so stupid!' he thought angrily. 'It's my fault I let this happen to her. All she's ever done is trust me, and I betrayed that trust so quickly.'  
  
A creak suddenly reached his ears, and James looked up from his seat at the sound. Slowly, Lily's form reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"James... is that you? Why are you still up? You have to sleep sometime... you're killing yourself..." Lily's concerned voice filled the empty tower.  
  
"Lils... I'm sorry. I guess it should be me worrying about you... you shouldn't have to take care of me." Lily crossed the room, sat down by his feet, and turned to face him.  
  
"Yes I should... I know I haven't shown it much lately – it's been harder than I can possibly explain – but I love you so much..."  
  
"And you know I love you too," James interrupted.  
  
"You know, Katherine and I have been writing to each other... she asked me to make sure you were alright and to just watch out for you." James groaned.  
  
"Damn protective older sisters..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"I know, love. James, you see this?" she asked, holding up her hand and showing off the ring. "This meant something to me, to both of us. It still does. It fits perfectly. Despite everything we've been through, it's here, we're here. James Potter, I can't even put into words the emotion I feel for you. It's just too strong and passionate." She fell silent for a moment.  
  
"My point is... well, I've been thinking a lot about us... and... well... that night..." she paused, and then began to speak rapidly. "And I know you couldn't have done anything, but Voldemort would have hurt you if he had, so I'm glad he didn't, and I guess that part of it was just mental because we were unconscious here and well, I love you. James... can you kiss me? Please?"  
  
"You're sure you're okay with this now?"  
  
"Positive." He stared at her for a minute, and then grasped her, pulling her onto his lap. He held her there in the embrace, and their lips met with an intensity that they had never none experienced. His hands were all over her, just feeling her, making sure she was really there, and that a love this strong really could exist at seventeen.  
  
"God James..." Lily groaned, as his hands trace a path up her shirt. Her hands were buried in his hair, pulling him closer and closer to her until there was not an inch between them. After a minute, she pulled back from him, looking nervous.  
  
"What is it, Lily? I thought this was okay with you..." James trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"Don't even worry about that, love. This is more than okay with me," she smiled at him.  
  
"So why did you stop me?"  
  
"James... you know how much I love you... and well... I want you to, well..." James down at Lily expectantly, watching as her face turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"You want me to what?" Lily stood up and grabbed James' hands, pulling him up with her. She embraced him slowly, and then turned to whisper in his ear.  
  
"I want you to make love to me."  
  
AN: ha! I'm proud that after a year of writers block, I came out with this. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and it's good to be back ( 


End file.
